


The Nam-Bicycle Chronicles

by takakoyaki



Series: Infinite Shortfic Collections [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, every AU you could possibly think of, they're all AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU and mostly PWP one (or two, or three) shots, Woohyun/various, around 1-3k each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. woohyun/hoya; let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Morgan, I wouldn't be in this dumpster if not for your unholy influence. 
> 
> Inspired by the universe conspiring against me, aka that one time Tweettails literally gave me "Woohyun fucking Infinite." Further requests involving Woohyun are welcome, just shoot me a comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/hoya, nc17, vague non-idols au, let's play a game
> 
> unapologetic wooya pwp based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117679850475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-suggests-to-play-a) nsfw prompt.

Sometimes, Howon wonders why they can’t ever just do things the normal way.

Okay, so maybe he kind of has an idea. He is possibly 60 to 75% certain that this... thing he has (keeps having) with Woohyun exists mainly because they’re both dancing around the bigger thing that may or may not be hanging between them; Howon, for his part, still wonders if hes the only one who feels it.

At least Howon does know how he feels even if his real emotions are buried underneath several layers of awkwardness and/or repression. Even when they're not having sex, Nam Woohyun is good company, but his motivations are still kind of a huge, looming question mark in Howon's book. He’s thankful Woohyun chose him, though, regardless of the reason.

\--

“I have an idea,” Woohyun says as they’re making out in their underwear one night, and Howon removes his hands from Woohyun’s hair and leans back on his elbows, eyebrows raised.

“I’m listening.”

And interested, though he’s slightly disappointed that Woohyun needs his mouth to start explaining instead of kissing. Eventually, he settles for pulling Woohyun down on top of him and nibbling at the side of his neck instead. And that's the thing, the thing that makes these sorts of nights happen again and again-- Howon doesn't need to talk about feelings, or address them, and he's never bored when he's with Woohyun.

“I was thinking,” Woohyun begins, as casually as if he were discussing who needs to take out the trash next. He pauses only to inhale sharply as Howon sucks a mark at the base of his neck, then continues as if nothing happened, “that we should see who can stay the quietest the longest.”

Howon pauses his worrying at the hollow of Woohyun’s throat to glance up at him in surprise, before cocking an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You don't like calling my name so much, Woohyunie?” he teases.

“You say mine just as often,” Woohyun points out, which is true. Also true is that Woohyun has a quiet, almost withdrawn side, but for some reason he seems compelled to cover it up by being performative, even if he doesn't really need to make an impression on Howon. That already happened a long time ago.

“Fine, you’re on,” Howon agrees finally, because he's whipped. “What’s the deal, then? Embarrassing selfie? Loser buys soju? Winner hosts _and_ makes breakfast the next five times?”

“I like the sound of the last one,” Woohyun smiles with all his teeth showing, and Howon has to stifle a hoot of laughter. “By the way, talking can still be allowed if it’s for safety reasons and not dirty talk. To make it completely fair, no actual doing it this time? Mouths and hands only.”

“Famous last words.” Howon smirks and brushes his hand against Woohyun’s abs, fingertips just teasing over the tent in his boxers. Normally Woohyun would have let out a whine at that, but Howon sees him swallow hard instead, and well, it looks like they're already playing.

They shift themselves so that Woohyun is straddling Howon’s lap, and Woohyun wraps his arms loosely around Howon’s neck as their lips meet more carefully than usual, neither one of them wanting to show their entire hand right off the bat. It’d be sweet in any other situation, the softness of their kisses, the tentativeness of Howon’s tongue against Woohyun’s, but there's tension underlining it as well, almost like how Howon sometimes feels right before a big dance performance.

It isn’t long before Woohyun breaks the kiss and goes straight for the places he knows Howon is the most sensitive, kissing a spot underneath his ear in a way that makes Howon flinch involuntarily, but he still doesn’t let out as much as a peep.

When it’s Howon’s turn to kiss Woohyun, he presses their lips together again, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on the inside of Woohyun’s thighs. Woohyun’s mouth is a wonderful thing, definitely one of the sexiest parts about him, even if Howon is too embarrassed to admit it out loud. The best part is that Howon knows how sensitive it is too, to being bitten, teased, licked, and he already suspects some of Woohyun’s resolve is crumbling as he gently bites down on his lower lip before sucking on it almost placidly.

His suspicions are confirmed when Woohyun pulls down Howon’s boxers a little more hurriedly than is completely necessary. He’s panting a little as he wraps his hands around Howon’s erection, but not whispering little teases in his ear or bantering back and forth like they'd normally be doing, and the relative silence is kind of nice. It allows Howon to appreciate how Woohyun looks right now, to listen to the soft sounds of their breathing as Woohyun strokes him. The pace goes slower at first and then gradually faster, exactly how Howon likes it, but he’s careful to not lose himself too far; after all, the moment he loosens even a little of his self-control is the moment Woohyun is guaranteed to make him lose the rest of it.

As if sensing Howon's train of thought, Woohyun lowers himself off of Howon's lap and onto all fours between Howon's legs, his perfectly round ass in the air as he puts those plush lips of his right on the head and going at it like he's trying to suck Howon's brain out through his dick. Even at the risk of showing how he feels, he still wants to tell Woohyun later how good he was, Howon thinks as he leans back into the pillows and lets Woohyun blow him. It's a lot harder to stay quiet now, obviously, but he manages to choke down his moans at the threat of Woohyun's lips no longer touching his dick if he doesn't.

Howon admittedly almost comes in Woohyun's mouth like that, but hurriedly pulls back before that can happen. The sullen look Woohyun gives him as he wipes his mouth on his arm is almost as priceless as winning the bet itself-- Woohyun was probably so _sure_ that he could've won just by blowing him. 

But it's Howon's turn to challenge, so he puts aside any premature gloating and flips Woohyun onto his back easily--they're both athletic enough, but Howon is just slightly more muscular, and he knows Woohyun likes it when Howon uses that to his advantage sometimes. Times like now, judging by the grin that spreads across Woohyun's face as he gazes at Howon climbing over him possessively, arms on either side of Woohyun's head.

There's no dirty talk allowed, so Howon tells him with his actions, which he's pretty accustomed to anyway. He reaches down and grabs Woohyun's cock more roughly than usual, because if his earlier reaction was any indication he's in the mood to be manhandled. Luckily, Howon is confident in a few things, and manhandling is one of them. He pumps up and down the shaft mercilessly, swiping his thumb over the tip too as he presses open mouthed kisses along Woohyun's jawline, his neck, his collarbone. Woohyun squirms and clutches at Howon's back, nails dragging across his shoulder blades, but somehow manages to not make a sound other than his ragged breathing.

It's not long before they're both close, so very close, and at first it seems, unbelievably, that it might end in a draw. Woohyun senses this too and starts rubbing his thigh against Howon's dick, and Howon thinks he might actually be in danger of losing the game and also whatever's left of his sanity. But then, a noise escapes Woohyun's lips.

" _Mmmmm_."

It's been so quiet for the last while that the familiar moan from Woohyun's mouth almost startles Howon. He doesn't have enough time to register the fact that he's won though, because Woohyun is coming loudly underneath him, and after that Howon comes too, not as loudly as Woohyun but definitely not silently either. It might actually be the loudest Howon thinks he's ever come, but then Woohyun is kissing him in the afterglow, and he forgets to think about that, too.

 

 

"I lose," Woohyun sighs melodramatically into the darkness after they've cleaned up and caught their breath.

“You lost on purpose, didn’t you,” Howon accuses, mostly teasingly, but he can’t keep the vindication out of his voice or his expression. “You _want_ me over, but you won’t admit it, will you?”

Part of him maybe wants Woohyun to admit it, a little too much. But mostly he thinks Woohyun will deny it instead, then jokingly hit him or poke him in the ribs. Instead Woohyun does neither, rolling over and placing a sloppy but affectionate kiss on Howon’s cheek.

“I have noooo idea what you’re talking about.”

His head is propped up on his elbow, and he’s giving Howon the most shit-eating grin, and really, Howon should have known better than to expect a normal reaction from Woohyun.

Not that he minds, exactly. Whatever the case, Howon knows that he has many more nights in Woohyun's bed ahead of him, so for all he cares, ‘normal’ can go jump in a lake.


	2. woohyun/sungyeol; when did you get so damn tall again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungyeol; nc17; childhood friends au; when did you get so damn tall again?
> 
> fluffy childhood friends turned lovers pwp

Woohyun has known Sungyeol for most of his life, so it goes without saying that he knows a lot of things about Sungyeol, but how he got to be like this is a mystery.

It slips out one time as they’re fooling around in Woohyun’s apartment, the drama they were watching on Woohyun’s laptop long forgotten as Sungyeol’s slender fingers run up his shirt, his lips pressing the lightest of kisses to the pulse point on Woohyun’s neck.

“How did you get so tall, anyway?”

“You’re the one who got short, Woohyunie.” Sungyeol laughs, wrapping his lanky arms around Woohyun’s shorter frame and ignoring the pout Woohyun gives him.

“Says the scrawny little kid who I had to bail out of trouble on more than one occasion,” Woohyun points out, but Sungyeol only rolls his eyes and kisses Woohyun on the nose.

“I don’t remember that,” he says in that petulant voice Woohyun knows means he does but doesn’t want to admit it. Woohyun reaches down to tickle his ribs in response, and when Sungyeol falls over laughing Woohyun rolls on top of him, kisses him again, and the thought occurs that Woohyun could live like this forever.

“Well then, do you remember when we went to catch bugs together?” Woohyun teases, grinning widely to hide the unwelcome emotions welling up too quickly inside him. “Remember how I gave you mine because you couldn’t catch any?”

Sungyeol frowns up at him. “I’m pretty sure it was the other way around. You moped every time you didn’t catch anything, but you would feel bad for the bugs you did catch too.”

“I did not! I don’t get sentimental over things like that.” Woohyun doesn’t mention that the last time he got too sentimental was this morning because he killed another houseplant and had to throw it away (but it’s only because he really liked that one, okay).

“Not just then, but you were secretly upset when Daeyeol accidentally ate your share of the watermelon that one time, and when the neighbor's cat hissed at you when you tried to pet it. It happens every time you think someone forgot about you or didn't like you,” Sungyeol continues, pushing Woohyun's buttons, but then he sighs. "You don't have to please everyone, Namu."

"Yeol-ah, are you worried about me?" Woohyun asks, smiling a little. Sungyeol shrugs, and Woohyun kisses him again, softly at first. Sungyeol opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, and it occurs to Woohyun that Sungyeol worries about him a lot still, even though they're not kids anymore.

After a long while they break apart, and Woohyun puts his hands on Sungyeol’s face, rubbing affectionate circles on his cheek with his thumb. “You're right, though,” he says. "It's enough work keeping you happy, and you're the most important to me."

To Woohyun’s utter delight, Sungyeol flushes an adorable shade of beet red at this and shakes Woohyun off. He tries to hide it (badly), acting put off and glancing away while muttering half to himself. "You make it sound like such a big deal.”

“It’s true! You're my future husband after all,” Woohyun teases, wrapping his arms around Sungyeol’s neck as he does a singsong imitation of five-year-old Sungyeol’s voice. "Remember? 'Woohyunie, when I grow up, will you maaaarry me?’”

Sungyeol’s face flushes even darker, his already naturally large eyes becoming comically round. “I said no such thing!"

“Yes you did.” Woohyun buries his face in Sungyeol’s chest; normally he’d be content to have a good-natured bicker about it, but he refuses to let Sungyeol deny this one. “You promised you would stay with me no matter what. So don’t break your promise, okay.”

“Ahh, what am I going to do with you.” Sungyeol sighs, and Woohyun can hear the eye-rolling in his voice. But then he lays a kiss to the top of Woohyun’s head, and folds his arms around him again, tucking his chin over Woohyun so that Woohyun is nestled snugly underneath his head, just how Woohyun likes it.

"You’re so small, Woohyun-ah. How did you get so small?"

"Like I said, you're the one who went and became unnecessarily tall. And no, I'm never going to forgive you for it."

"I like you smaller. That way, I can hold you like this," Sungyeol says cheerfully. "I couldn't do that when we were kids."

There's something close to wistfulness in his voice near the end, and it makes the inside of Woohyun's chest squeeze uncomfortably.

"Sungyeol-ah."

Woohyun presses his lips to Sungyeol's neck, more insistently than the other times. His hand reaches down to rub the front of Sungyeol's jeans, and the small gasp he hears from Sungyeol is more than enough encouragement to keep going.

They're going to have to do laundry soon anyway, so Woohyun takes the opportunity to grind against Sungyeol through their clothes, taking off his hand so he can rub his ass, his thighs against him, secretly happy about how hard he can make Sungyeol in his jeans without trying much.

"Fuck, Woohyunie," Sungyeol's words come out as ragged as his breathing. "I have to--you have to let me..."

He trails off as he reaches down to unbutton Woohyun's jeans, and he shoves those and his underwear down just far enough so he can put his mouth on Woohyun's erection.

"God, Sungyeol," Woohyun gasps involuntarily, his voice even huskier than normal, and Sungyeol merely sucks harder in response. He has a naturally wide mouth and knows how to use that tongue of his, maybe because Woohyun taught him to a little _too_ well, but Woohyun isn't exactly complaining.

"Come back up here," he tells Sungyeol after a while, and though Sungyeol normally balks at being told what to do, he knows well enough what Woohyun means by that to obey quietly for once. He comes up to put his lips to Woohyun's instead, replacing his mouth with the languid strokes of his hand. In return, Woohyun fumbles breathlessly as he unbuttons Sungyeol's jeans, cupping him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

 _I love you_.

The words come precariously close to spilling out from Woohyun's mouth when they both come. He swallows them down, catches Sungyeol in another kiss instead, pouring into it all the other things he can't say, that only get harder to say as the years go by and they morph from vague concepts into something much more real and frightening. Things that might have scary words in them like _always_ , and all the equally scary sentences containing it ( _I’ve always- I will always- so don’t you dare break your promise_ ).

Even though they're both sweaty and sticky when they settle down to nap afterwards, Sungyeol pulls him into the same tight hug as before. Woohyun presses his ear to Sungyeol's chest so he can listen to his heart beat, somewhat quickly at first, but then gradually slower, until there's a soft steady rhythm that matches Sungyeol's breathing as he drifts into sleep.

“I love you.”

After an eternity, Woohyun whispers it under his breath against Sungyeol’s skin, far too softly for even a light sleeper like Sungyeol to hear, but that’s okay. When you’ve known someone this long, he figures, having a little secret or two won’t hurt.

 


	3. woohyun/dongwoo; in the driver's seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/dongwoo, nc17, college au, in the driver’s seat
> 
> (s/o to kate for texting me this general idea about someone else 500 years ago, you're the best)

 

In retrospect, Woohyun figures that Dongwoo being their group’s permanent designated driver was as inevitable as the fact that he and Woohyun have been joined at the hip since the very first day of freshman orientation. Dongwoo keeps insisting he doesn’t mind, that he’s fine being the only one with a license/car _and_ driving everyone everywhere _and_ never having more than one drink whenever they all go out anywhere, always keeping an eye out on the younger ones to make sure no one goes too crazy. And Woohyun loves that about Dongwoo, that he has so much to give and gives it so freely, but there’s a point where Woohyun starts to feel protective of him.

They’re kissing in the corner of the club room one night, and literally no sooner than Woohyun slides his hand up Dongwoo’s thigh does a chorus of high pitched shrieks from Sungjong and/or Sungyeol interrupt them.

“Aigoo, what happened now?” Dongwoo jumps up and runs off, and though Woohyun follows along it seems like nothing happened after all. After that Dongwoo spends most of his time comforting a stressed and drunkenly venting Sunggyu, but that's common enough. And Woohyun isn't upset, but Dongwoo had been looking forward to tonight, so it does seem somewhat unfair.

When they’re driving home later, Woohyun watches Dongwoo’s face from the passenger seat as Dongwoo stares out the window. He’s making sure Myungsoo and Sungyeol, the last two to get dropped off, safely enter their dorm building, and it occurs to Woohyun for not the first time that a large part of it really is about Dongwoo’s peace of mind. At least they’re finally alone together.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” he asks, leaning over into Dongwoo’s space, kissing his cheek in invitation.

“Huh?” Dongwoo smiles in that blankly good-natured way of his and shuts off the engine, undoing the safety belt and leaning his seat back as Woohyun half-climbs, half-wriggles onto his lap.

“You know, having to drive everyone around every night. Not getting to party any while everyone else has fun.” Woohyun slips his arms around Dongwoo’s neck, fully straddling him now, and for once in his life he’s thankful they’re both rather… compact-sized. The back of his head is squished against the roof of the car a little, but it’s not uncomfortable or anything.

“I don’t need to get drunk or anything to have fun, though.” Dongwoo laughs his weird cartoony laugh as he slips his hands up Woohyun’s shirt. “I just like being with you guys.”

Woohyun senses that uncomfortable weird feeling bubble up inside him again, covers it up by leaning down to kiss Dongwoo, long and slow, the warm air inside the car starting to feel even hotter.

“Still,” he murmurs after they finally pull apart. He’s not sure why he’s getting so worked up about it when it’s obvious Dongwoo doesn’t mind, but that somehow just makes Woohyun even more defensive of him. “I wanna take care of everyone too, but it wears me down a lot. It's thankless and difficult sometimes. It really doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Of course not.” Dongwoo blinks up at Woohyun, his confusion evident. “I dunno, I guess I feel better when I’m sure everyone can get home safe, you know?”

“I just…” Woohyun searches for a way to articulate his feelings. He understands more than anyone else the need to make people happy, and he knows Dongwoo can take care of himself, but... “It’s not just driving, you’re always doing so much for everyone, all the time. And I love that about you, but sometimes I just… I...”

He trails off, cups Dongwoo’s face with his hands, his thumb tracing Dongwoo’s plush lips. “It’s stupid, but I wish I could give you more, sometimes. That I... I could take better care of you.”

“Woohyun-ah…” Dongwoo’s huge lower lip trembles, his eyes watering a little, and Woohyun feels like someone ripped his heart straight out of his chest. “I’m--you don't have to do that for me.”

"It's what I want. It's what you deserve,” Woohyun breathes, dropping a soft kiss to Dongwoo’s forehead. He wipes away Dongwoo’s tears, a small grin working his way onto his face.

“Will you let me?" he asks. "I wanna take care of you, right now.”

“What do you…” Dongwoo begins, then lets out a tiny scream ( _meep!_ ) when Woohyun produces a packet of lube and a condom out of his back pocket.

“W-what? You mean _right now_ right now?” he laughs, somewhat nervously, and Woohyun smirks.

“I got myself nice and ready for you already.” Woohyun whispers in Dongwoo’s ear, revels in the way Dongwoo’s entire body twitches underneath him at the news. “I wanted to do _something_ for you to enjoy later while you were off putting out fires, you know.”

When he pulls back to look at him, Dongwoo is gaping at him in disbelief, his face clearly flushed even in the dim light of the car. After a moment he laughs again, incredulously. “Wait, really?”

"Really." Woohyun slides his hands down Dongwoo’s chest, across his stomach, feeling the lean muscles tense deliciously underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. “In the bathroom before we left, while I was waiting for you to come back… thinking about what you’d do to me later.”

“Um… wow,” Dongwoo laughs under his breath, and Woohyun thinks that it’s really only Jang Dongwoo who can be that pure and adorable even when they’re about to fuck. “Shouldn’t we, um, move to the backseat at least?”

“We’re both short, it’s fine,” Woohyun shrugs, and starts to undo Dongwoo’s jeans, but Dongwoo puts his hand on Woohyun’s wrist.

“But I don’t want you to bang your head,” he says in all seriousness, his brow furrowed in concern, and Woohyun tries unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

“Just recline your seat more. I’ve got this,” he says soothingly. Dongwoo nods uncertainly, but obeys and leans back the seat until it’s almost fully horizontal, giving Woohyun a lot more room to maneuver. He stares up at Woohyun with wide eyes, his huge mouth hanging half-open.

“Whoa, this feels… weird.”

“Shhhhhh.” As much as Woohyun empathizes with the need to keep talking no matter what, he puts a finger to Dongwoo’s lips before finally unbuttoning and pulling down Dongwoo’s jeans and boxers for him. He’s already half-hard, but Woohyun is impatient. He puts his hand at the base of Dongwoo’s dick and his lips at the head, stroking and sucking at the same time, and the half-moan, half-whine that escapes Dongwoo’s throat is music to Woohyun’s ears.

“Woohyunie-- it’s too-- you’re too much,” Dongwoo stammers, tugging gently at Woohyun’s hair after only a couple minutes of this. “I-- I need to be inside you, please.”

Well, then. If Woohyun wasn’t hard and aching already, those words alone would be enough to do it, but like he’d actually admit that. He stops sucking and snakes up Dongwoo’s body for a kiss, keeping their lips pressed together as he unzips his own jeans and works them down off his hips.

“Woohyun.” Dongwoo inhales sharply as he moves to put the condom on himself, but Woohyun grabs it from him and does that for him too. He sits up again, unscrewing the lube and emptying it into his hands, warming it up in his palms before running his slick hands over Dongwoo’s erection.

“Woohyun,” Dongwoo whines his name again as Woohyun lifts his hips, shifting around as he gets into position. “Woohyun, please--”

“I’m here. I got you,” Woohyun takes Dongwoo’s hand and whispers into the palm of it, placing a light kiss there as he finally lowers himself down. It’s an unfamiliar setup, and it feels like every inch of his body is tensing in concentration--he has to be extra careful, but eventually, he’s finally fully seated on him. When Dongwoo reaches out to help steady him with his free hand, Woohyun lets out a stuttering breath as he stares into Dongwoo’s eyes.

“A-Are you okay? Does it hurt…?” Dongwoo’s voice sounds strained, like he might come if Woohyun so much as moves a muscle, but the worry in his tone is still readily apparent, and Woohyun manages a smile for him.

“It’s… a lot. S’ok though,” Woohyun breathes, forcing himself to relax as much as he can, but Dongwoo is so, so much inside him, and yet somehow still not enough. He squeezes Dongwoo’s hand, shifts his hips just barely, and even the slight movement elicits a loud gasp from both of them.

“Woohyun. _Woohyun_ ,” Dongwoo whimpers his name, over and over again, and Woohyun feels warm affection blooming in his chest as he looks down at Dongwoo. His face is sweaty, flushed and slack with desire, with longing for Woohyun, only for him, and Woohyun revels in that fact as he takes Dongwoo’s other hand and moves it so they’re both stroking his own erection. It helps him relax quite a bit, enough to where he feels comfortable slowly lifting up and down with Dongwoo still hard and throbbing inside him, and Dongwoo’s whimpering quickly turns into the full-throated moans Woohyun likes best.

He doesn’t have much time to enjoy it, though, because soon Dongwoo comes inside of him with a long groan, tossing his head to the side and exposing his exquisitely defined jawline. Woohyun squeezes tight around him, wringing every last drop out of him, and afterwards he comes too, a sticky mess all over both their shirts, but he doesn’t care--he’s too high on the knowledge that it’s only him who Dongwoo belongs to right now, only him who can make Dongwoo feel like this, sound like this, come inside of him like this.

“You’re.... you’re really incredible, you know that?” Dongwoo pants as Woohyun lifts off of him.

“I know.” Woohyun grins smugly, grabbing some napkins from Dongwoo’s car door stash and cleaning up the mess and the condom. Once he’s finished he wastes no time in lying down on top of Dongwoo still reclined in the car seat, resting his head on his shoulder and sliding both their hands together, fingers interlocked tightly.

“Woohyun-ah,” Dongwoo murmurs, after a while.

“Yeees?”

“You know that I… can care for everyone else, because I know you're there with me, right?”

His voice is a little shaky, like he might cry again, and Woohyun moves his head a little to press a gentle, grateful kiss to the side of Dongwoo’s neck. Woohyun knows Dongwoo loves and cares for him just as much as Woohyun does for him. That they can support each other no matter what happens. He smiles softly.

“Yeah, I do.”

 


	4. woohyun/myungsoo; the opposite of a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/myungsoo, nc17, bodyguard au, the opposite of a fairy tale
> 
> au where woohyun is myungsoo's bodyguard, but actually an assassin who's supposed to kill him, but also in love with him. everything's fine.

_[Don’t forget what you were assigned to do. Don’t forget your true allegiances.]_

Woohyun glances at the untraceable message on the screen, then shoves his phone back in his pocket with what he thinks must be a thoroughly disgusted look on his face. He puts his hands on the freezing metal railing of the hotel balcony and sighs, breath coming out in cold puffs as he stares out onto the bleak winter cityscape stretching out before them. If this were a movie (and Woohyun sort of wishes it was), it’d be a good moment to have a cigarette (not that he smokes), or better yet, climb into bed next to Myungsoo.

 _Myungsoo_. Woohyun remembers he should check on him, even though he’s positive no one trailed them here. He left him sleeping peacefully in the heated hotel room, but as his bodyguard, it’s part of Woohyun’s job to make sure he doesn’t take his eyes off of him for too long.

He opens and shuts the sliding glass door as quickly as possible, but a gust of cold wind still rushes in. But it doesn’t wake Myungsoo, nor does Woohyun taking off his coat and slippers and sliding under the covers with him. Myungsoo’s body is warm like a furnace, and Woohyun slides his arms protectively around him and places a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I didn’t mean to… with you,” he murmurs to himself, and of course that’s when Myungsoo cracks an eye open and peers at him.

“Didn’t mean to what, hyung?”

Woohyun feels like his heart is being crushed inside his chest, but Myungsoo's drowsy, soft expression is so sweet he can't help but smile all the same. “Oh, Soo-yah. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’okay. Don’t go anywhere,” Myungsoo snuggles closer to Woohyun, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a giant koala, and Woohyun laughs a little.

“Where would I be going? I’m supposed to look after you, remember?”

Myungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while, his grip tightening slightly around Woohyun. “I… I had a dream that you weren’t there anymore...”

Woohyun is normally flawless at acting (his livelihood depends on it, after all), but something in Myungsoo’s voice makes him freeze up for a moment. He’s thought about leaving countless times already, about running away so he wouldn’t have to face the truth, or Myungsoo knowing the truth; so he wouldn’t have to hurt him. But then, who could he trust to protect him…?

“I’m not-- I’m not going anywhere.”

He rolls them so that he’s on top of Myungsoo, then leans down to kiss him slowly, deliberately, and he feels Myungsoo smile as he kisses him back. Myungsoo reaches up to hold the sides of Woohyun’s face with his hands, needing the extra contact even when Woohyun’s entire body is already flush against his, and it’s so adorable that Woohyun can’t help but think about teasing him a little.

“Hyung,” Myungsoo complains predictably when Woohyun pulls away so he can take off his shirt and start wriggling out of his pants and socks. He doesn’t know why it’s best like this, Myungsoo still clothed and Woohyun completely exposed, but it might be something in the way it allows him to show that at least in his heart, he doesn’t belong to anyone or anything besides Myungsoo.

“Be patient,” Woohyun chides him, playfully pushing away Myungsoo’s eager hands as he pulls down his boxers, finally kicking them aside along with the rest of his discarded clothes.

“You promised,” Myungsoo reminds him insistently as Woohyun slides himself between Myungsoo’s legs. “You promised I’d get to try it this time too.”

“I didn’t forget. Just pay attention and copy what I do, okay?” Woohyun laughs again, only letting Myungsoo touch him when he’s pulled down Myungsoo’s pants and underwear just barely enough. He takes him in his mouth, but not as much as he normally does-- this time, Myungsoo is going to watch and learn.

Woohyun starts out by sucking carefully on the head, trying different things with his tongue, encouraging Myungsoo to do the same later on. He reaches up to stroke the shaft too, lazily at first, then gradually faster as Myungsoo starts to whimper, his grip in Woohyun’s hair tight but not painful.

Naturally, it’s not very long before Myungsoo comes, and Woohyun swallows it down without really meaning to; after all these years, he does it almost reflexively. He coughs and looks up at Myungsoo’s wide-eyed stare with a reassuring smile. “It’s fine if you don’t swallow, especially the first time. Just relax, okay?”

Myungsoo nods determinedly, letting Woohyun switch places with him. If he’s intimidated by the idea of blowing someone for the first time, he doesn’t show it at all as he places his mouth on Woohyun without much hesitation, and Woohyun thinks it’s really, _really_ unfair how Myungsoo still looks absolutely gorgeous, maybe even more so in a way, when his mouth is stretched red and wide around his cock.

Woohyun must have said something along those lines out loud without realizing, because he feels Myungsoo stifle a giggle before he starts to suck him off. It’s a little clumsy but still a lot better than the vague memory of Woohyun’s first time doing this, a long time ago. Myungsoo tries different things with his tongue just like Woohyun showed him, and it’s surprisingly really good when he flattens his tongue underneath the head and pumps the shaft with his hand at the same time.

“Myungsoo-yah, you're so good. You’re a natural,” Woohyun encourages him softly, massaging Myungsoo’s hair with his fingers, and when Myungsoo flicks his tongue against him he lets out a throaty gasp that he doesn’t have to fake at all.

It takes a while for Woohyun to get close compared to Myungsoo, but Myungsoo doesn’t give up until Woohyun comes in his mouth with a drawn-out moan, both of them red-faced and sweaty. Woohyun grabs some tissues from the nightstand for Myungsoo to spit into, then helps him to the bathroom so they can clean themselves up a little better.

“Is there something on my face?” Woohyun notices Myungsoo gazing at him intently as he helps pat Myungsoo dry and gives him a cheeky grin. Myungsoo turns a bright shade of red but doesn’t glance away, only frowns a little.

“No, I just…” Myungsoo sticks out his lip a little in that way Woohyun has come to learn is Myungsoo’s quiet version of pouting. “Was it... okay?”

“More than okay,” Woohyun reassures him, kissing the tip of Myungsoo’s nose, and the smile Myungsoo gives him is more precious than Woohyun’s own life.

 

They climb back into bed and lie facing each other, Woohyun lacing his fingers lazily through Myungsoo’s, watching as Myungsoo blinks at him innocently.

“Let’s run away together,” Woohyun's tone is joking, hiding his desperation. “What do you think about Las Vegas, hmm?”

“Sure, hyung.”

Myungsoo doesn’t mean it because he knows Woohyun’s not being serious either, but he smiles because he knows Woohyun would in a heartbeat, if he could. If they could.

When Myungsoo lets out one of his small catlike yawns, Woohyun smiles back and snuggles closer to him, just how Myungsoo likes it. “Go ahead and sleep more. I’ll teach you more things, next time.”

“Promise?”

Myungsoo looks straight at Woohyun again, his eyes so full of trust and love and reverence that Woohyun wants to fly out of bed and fight against the world that put them here, fight anyone who would try to hurt him, but he settles for kissing the corner of Myungsoo’s mouth and pulling the blankets tighter around them. Here in this hotel room, Woohyun can tell himself they’re not a bodyguard and his charge, or an assassin and his target. They’re just Woohyun and Myungsoo, together, and that’s all that matters.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Promise.”


	5. woohyun/sungjong; maid to order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungjong; nc17; rich boys au; maid to order
> 
> crossdressing and some light roleplay, no big deal (i'm going to hell).

Woohyun isn’t sure how it got to be like this.

Past Woohyun, that lovable idiot, had thought it was such a great idea, special ordering the maid costume so Sungjong could wear it. He remembers very clearly his excitement as he imagined Sungjong acting all cute and cheeky while putting on the frilly headband and dark stockings that came with it, maybe even calling him Master, but in his excitement Past Woohyun had also stupidly discounted Sungjong’s ability to make things go his way instead when he really put his mind to it.

“Call me Master,” Sungjong whispers in his ear as Woohyun, dressed in full maid costume, bends over the expensive antique dining table-- _his_ expensive antique dining table, mind you, so why is Sungjong--

“Yes, Master,” he breathes, though he isn’t sure why. He’s Nam Woohyun, for fuck’s sake, and Sungjong is-- Sungjong is reaching up his skirt and squeezing his ass, rubbing it affectionately before giving it a little smack, and Woohyun can’t control the yelp that escapes his throat.

“If you’re a good little servant, I’ll reward you nicely later,” Sungjong promises him, and Woohyun isn’t facing him, but he can imagine it, Sungjong’s innocent doe-eyed smile that doesn’t line up with the indescribable hold Sungjong can bewitch nearly anyone with once he's sets his sights on them, and this time Woohyun is the one caught in his spell.

“Tell me what to do,” Woohyun breathes, because Sungjong’s voice brainwashes him anyway, even though he knows he’s a complete fool for it; he can’t help it. It’s like his dick is cursed, like he can’t resist wanting to know what lies in store for him if he plays along with Sungjong.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

Sungjong’s voice goes from sugar-sweet to icy in the blink of an eye, and Woohyun feels himself shaking as he complies, slowly. He feels a little rebellious as he stares up directly at Sungjong, drinking in that beautiful, impassive face, his long bangs sweeping across one of his eyes like he’s some mysterious fairytale prince, and it’d look ridiculous on anyone else but Woohyun suspects Sungjong is physically incapable of looking ridiculous.

“What a cute little maid you are.” Sungjong smiles, deviously, and his long fingers trace lines on Woohyun’s cheek before giving it a light slap. “Suck me off, and make it good. These are your Master’s orders.”

“Y… yes, Master.” Woohyun can’t keep the shake out of his voice, either, and he curses himself for it as he fumbles ungracefully with the buckle of Sungjong’s designer belt. He feels his face heating up as he finally undoes it and unzips Sungjong’s pants, not because of what he’s about to do next, but because the image of Sungjong doing the same to him, those large hands of his moving with ethereal grace, is too vivid in his head for him to concentrate.

Woohyun takes as much of Sungjong in his mouth as he can, which isn’t as much as usual because of how thick he is, the little bastard. Sungjong lets out a soft moan and runs his hands through Woohyun’s hair as he starts to suck him off, knocking the frilly maid headband on Woohyun’s head askew, but neither of them care at this point. The marble floor is cold and uncomfortable against Woohyun’s stockinged knees, so he focuses on the intense heat in his mouth and sucks even harder, willing Sungjong to come inside his mouth until he finally does with another low sound pulled from the back of his throat.

“Did I… Did I do good, Master?” Woohyun smirks up at Sungjong after he swallows, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he tries to catch his breath.

Sungjong blinks at him, his guard lowered momentarily as he comes off his orgasm, and Woohyun thinks it’s almost cute how he tries his best not to look frazzled.

“Yes, it was… sufficient,” he finally manages, holding out his hand and helping Woohyun to his feet like he’s a fucking gentleman or something, and Woohyun has to stifle a laugh as he straightens out his skirt and apron.

“So do I get my reward then, _Master?_ ” Woohyun can’t help but keep a trace of sarcasm out of his voice as he reaches up to fix Sungjong’s bangs for him, but Sungjong only smiles that mysterious little smile of his as he turns Woohyun around again, shoving him down over the table.

“We’ll see,” he purrs against the back of Woohyun’s neck, sending an electric current throughout every single one of Woohyun’s nerve endings. There’s the unmistakable sound of a bottle being unscrewed, and when Woohyun looks over his shoulder his pulse races at the sight of Sungjong’s long fingers slick with lube.

“No peeking. Bad things happen to maids who--”

Sungjong pauses mid-sentence, his hand still after he lifts up the costume’s skirt again, and apparently _that’s_ what it takes to get Woohyun so hard he can barely see straight, the knowledge that Sungjong is ogling him like this.

“You like this, don’t you?” Sungjong teases as he edges down Woohyun’s stockings, a whine escaping from Woohyun’s throat when his erection is finally freed from the tight fabric. “Ordering everyone around all day, and then getting ordered around all night. What a bad hyung.”

Woohyun is about to give him a snappy comeback, but then Sungjong’s hand is around his cock and the index finger of his other hand is pressing at his entrance, cool and unsettlingly foreign no matter how many times it’s been, and he temporarily loses the ability to form words. Instead he lets out an embarrassingly needy whimper as he pushes back against Sungjong’s finger, but he doesn’t care as much as he usually would because he’s already leaking and under no circumstances does Woohyun want to come until Sungjong has multiple fingers inside him.

“You look good in a skirt,” Sungjong tells him softly as he eases his finger in, knuckle-deep as he strokes Woohyun ever so lightly, and Woohyun only whines incoherently in response, but the message is clear-- _more, now_.

It’s not until Sungjong has the first finger in and is working on the second that Woohyun gets used to the stretch enough to start flapping his mouth again. “You would look better, Sungjongie. I know it.”

He can’t see Sungjong’s face, not that he expects Sungjong’s expression to give anything away most of the time, but he hears a light chuckle near his ear as Sungjong presses up against him.

“Oh, I can do more than a skirt.”

Woohyun can’t tell if it sounds like more of a threat or a promise, or both, but then Sungjong has two fingers inside him, pumping and curling in just the right places, and he forgets to ask. Sungjong gives his cock another pull and he comes quicker than usual, hot and messy on the inside of his skirt, and when Sungjong brings his other hand to Woohyun’s mouth he doesn’t hesitate to suck his own come off of it.

“Come with me.”

Sungjong doesn’t look at him or give any other hints, but he holds Woohyun’s hand as they go up to the winding staircase to the bedroom, and Woohyun doesn’t question it when Sungjong makes him cover his eyes and wait on the bed alone while Sungjong changes.

“Told you I could do more.”

He uncovers his eyes to the sound of Sungjong’s voice from the closet doorway. He has his hand against the door frame, and it looks so natural on him that it takes a few moments for Woohyun to register that Sungjong is now wearing a tight black evening dress and stiletto heels.

Woohyun swallows; it was a threat after all, but somehow, he’s perfectly fine with that.

 


	6. woohyun/sunggyu/dongwoo; welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu/woohyun/dongwoo; nc17; soulmates au; welcome home
> 
> au where people have a (proximity-dependent) empathic link with their soulmates, and woohyun has two of them.

When Woohyun wakes up in Dongwoo’s arms, he’s not really sure what time it is.

This is quite standard, as they keep the blackout curtains in their large bedroom with its king-size bed drawn most of the time, and the nightstand clock got knocked to the floor again, somehow. Sunggyu must be at work still, because Woohyun can’t feel him anywhere in the apartment, and his side of the bed seems long vacated.

“Hey, Jang Dongwoo,” he whines into his non-absent boyfriend's hair, nuzzling against Dongwoo's face as he tries to will him awake. “I’m boooored.”

Unsurprisingly, Dongwoo only snores loudly in response. For someone who’s a ball of energy when awake, Dongwoo sleeps like the dead, and there have been lots of times when even Woohyun and Sunggyu’s combined efforts can’t wake him. Woohyun sighs and gets out of bed, going about his morning (or rather, _whenever-the-fuck-I-wake-up-o’-clock_ ) routine and playing his music as loud as he wants, because Sunggyu isn’t there to hog the stereo and Dongwoo sleeps through it like a rock.

But as much as having the place to himself is okay for a little bit, Woohyun draws the line at showering alone. He wanders back to the bed, armed with frozen towels as a last resort, but Dongwoo finally stirs awake when Woohyun rips off the blankets and tickles him.

“Nam-goon… what time is it?” Dongwoo mumbles groggily, his eyes and lips even more puffy than usual with sleep.

“Four in the afternoon, or something like that? Good morning sunshine.” Woohyun falls on top of him with easy kisses to his nose and forehead, and Dongwoo smiles and pulls him down for a real kiss, long and sweet. That’s what Woohyun was waiting for, or at least part of it--the soft warmth that he feels from Dongwoo blooming in his chest too, and he still feels it reverberating between them when they finally drag themselves into the bathroom.

“When’s hyung coming back?” Dongwoo sounds slightly anxious as they wait for the shower to heat up, obviously knowing what’s missing too, and Woohyun almost feels a little bad for waking him up. He knows how insecure Dongwoo gets sometimes when he can't sense both of them, but like hell Woohyun’s waiting by himself any longer.

“He texted us earlier, he’ll be back soon. Come on, the water’s hot,” Woohyun distracts him with soothing words and touches, pulling him into the steamy shower and holding him close as the hot water washes over both of them.

“You don’t have to go anywhere, right? Without me, anyway,” Dongwoo asks between kisses, and Woohyun smiles as he squeezes a generous amount of soap on his hands.

“No plans, aside from thinking about how to surprise hyung when he comes home,” he reassures Dongwoo, reaching down to stroke him as he presses more comforting kisses to his collarbone, his neck, the sensitive spot underneath his ears. He gets Dongwoo off like that, easily with just his hand, and afterwards Dongwoo is significantly less anxious, replaced with Woohyun’s shared excitement for Sunggyu to come home.

“We should surprise him, shouldn’t we? It’s Friday after all, he could use a boost lately,” Dongwoo chatters animatedly, looking more like his usual cheerful self as Woohyun towels off his vivid bleached hair for him. “Did you have any ideas, Woohyunie?”

"Well, we did get some new toys... and I bought some fancy unmentionables," Woohyun replies, ignoring Dongwoo's giggle-snorts at his only half-ironic use of the word 'unmentionables.'

He shuts up quickly enough, however, when Woohyun goes over to the drawers and returns with a set of lacy black lingerie in his hands. Dongwoo’s eyes go round, his jaw slackening as he watches Woohyun hold it against himself and admire it in the mirror, and Woohyun doesn’t even need the link between them to know Dongwoo’s feelings on the matter.

“So.... wanna help me put it on?”

Woohyun knows he doesn’t really have to ask, but Dongwoo’s enthusiastic grin, his hands immediately and eagerly finding Woohyun’s skin, well, that makes it worth being a little bit of a tease about it.

 

\--

 

The first thing that happens to Sunggyu when he gets home, invariably, is get tackled by Dongwoo or Woohyun, or sometimes both in the rare case Woohyun hasn’t made them plot anything while he was at work.

“Hyung!! Sunggyu hyung!”

This time it’s a flash of blonde that barrels towards him as soon as he gets in the door, and there it is, all those familiar Dongwoo Emotions hitting him all at once-- happiness, relief, and something too big to describe that always hits Sunggyu like a punch in the gut, no matter how many times he feels it.

“I’m--oof-- happy to be home too,” he manages to wheeze out as Dongwoo throws his arms around him and squeezes hard enough to crush his internal organs. He can already sense Woohyun in the bedroom, impatient and excited and-- something else, another thing Sunggyu isn’t sure how to label.

“Okay, what’d you guys do this time? Nothing’s on fire, right?” Sunggyu frowns suspiciously at Dongwoo, who only laughs and leans up to kiss him in response. Sunggyu feels himself let out a pleased sigh into Dongwoo’s mouth as Dongwoo smiles and kisses him deeper, starts to tug on his tie, edging them closer to the bedroom as their lips meet again, bumping into walls and nearly tripping over each other as Dongwoo half-clings, half-pulls him through the hall.

When Woohyun finally comes into view, Sunggyu realizes he’s wearing the most ridiculous set of lacy underwear, but somehow it still looks good-- better than good, on him. He swallows, hard, and Woohyun sits up, sensing their presence before he actually sees them.

“Took you long enough,” he complains, stretching his arms above his head, and Sunggyu’s pulse races when he notices the rope burns around Woohyun’s wrists.

“Oh my fucking god, you guys _were_ bored today.”

He shakes his head and makes his way over to the bed, and Dongwoo goes from wrapped around to Sunggyu’s arm to pinning Woohyun down on the bed in an instant, the two of them giggling together before making out like their lives depend on it.

Sunggyu can’t tear his eyes off of them as he toes off his socks, then attempts to finally undo his tie, but his hands keep starting and stopping again as he gets distracted by Woohyun’s lips whispering dirty things against Dongwoo’s cheek, by Dongwoo’s hands running across the soft skin of Woohyun’s thighs, by the focus and desire he can feel surging through all three of them like a tidal wave.

“Hyung, your clothes are still on,” Woohyun pants, looking straight at him, and Dongwoo looks too, and the two of them reach out and pull Sunggyu onto the huge bed with them before he can muster any fake protests.

“I could’ve done it myself,” he complains as they start to undress him themselves, Woohyun ungracefully ripping off Sunggyu's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dongwoo starts undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, and Sunggyu thinks he should feel violated, but then Woohyun is straddling him and kissing his neck _and_ he’s still wearing the lingerie. Dongwoo’s clothes have disappeared entirely somewhere along the way, not that he was wearing much to begin with.

“We were waiting for you,” Dongwoo whines as he throws Sunggyu’s pants and boxers aside, coming up behind Woohyun to sandwich him between the two of them. He reaches around Woohyun for Sunggyu’s hand, and Sunggyu takes it and laces their fingers together without hesitation. “Why do you have to go to work, hyung?”

“Someone has to be the responsible one around here,” Sunggyu scoffs, and Woohyun pauses his worrying at Sunggyu’s neck to snort sarcastically.

“You just want to get away from us.” Woohyun jokes, and behind his casual words Sunggyu feels Woohyun’s impatience rising, that very specific kind of impatient when Woohyun wants to be fucked, and _now_. And just like that, all three of them change positions as if they’re one entity, and it occurs to Sunggyu, frighteningly, that the comparison isn’t too far off.

“Come here, Woohyun-ah.” Dongwoo sits up against the headboard, but he hardly needs to call him-- Woohyun almost instantaneously has his mouth around Dongwoo’s cock and his ass in the air, lacy panties pulled down to his thighs, and Sunggyu doesn’t need his link with him to know what Woohyun wants next. He’s not going to risk hurting Woohyun, though, so he takes the lube from the nightstand and empties a liberal amount onto his hand before he starts to slowly work his fingers into Woohyun.

“Is it good, Dongwoo? Are you okay?” Sunggyu asks as he rejoins his other hand with Dongwoo’s even though he knows everything Dongwoo’s feeling, or rather because of it. Dongwoo always, always needs to hear Sunggyu say it too, needs to hear his voice and hold his hand and be reminded in every way possible that they’re both there with him, and maybe Sunggyu isn’t the best at expressing his feelings but he’s going to take care of him, as best as he can. Of both of them.

“Hyung… Woohyunie, I…” He can’t seem to form a coherent sentence right then, but Dongwoo nods at him, and Sunggyu understands. It’s always hell on Sunggyu’s self-control, trying to breathe and focus while seeing and feeling everything, Woohyun sucking Dongwoo off, Dongwoo moaning and whimpering and clenching Sunggyu’s hand, and it’s even worse with Woohyun dressed the way he is (in the loosest sense of the word ‘dressed,’ anyway).

“Hyung, please hurry,” Dongwoo whines eventually, more dramatically than necessary, but Sunggyu knows it’s just Woohyun’s impatience making him distressed, so he lets it slide without rolling his eyes (much).

“I know, I know.”

Though he knows Woohyun would beg to differ, Sunggyu thinks he works his third finger into him fairly quickly, all things considered. But before Dongwoo comes in Woohyun's mouth they decide to change positions again, to make up for Woohyun’s neglected erection. Sunggyu notes with satisfaction the last of Dongwoo’s anxiety finally melting away as Woohyun kneels on all fours above him, enabling Dongwoo to stroke Woohyun’s cock with one hand while reaching around him to hold Sunggyu’s hand again with the other.

It’s overly complicated however you look at it, Sunggyu thinks as they rearrange themselves, but they’ve all gotten accustomed to doing crazy stuff like this somewhere along the way. He slots his legs carefully in whatever space he can find between Woohyun and Dongwoo’s so he doesn’t lose his balance as he pushes into Woohyun, and his heart jumps like an idiot teenager at the gratification he feels radiating from Woohyun as soon as he’s inside him.

It’s Woohyun, though, so of course he pushes back against Sunggyu’s cock insistently, not fully satisfied until Sunggyu starts to thrust into him, slower than either of them would like but more deliberate for it. And really, Sunggyu knows it’s better like this, knows from the pleasure all three of them share every time he does. They work out a rhythm like that, mostly thanks to Woohyun and Dongwoo’s flexibility, Woohyun surging down to grind against Dongwoo, kissing him filthily, and then back up to meet Sunggyu’s thrusts. Dongwoo’s hand pumps in time with the other two, and the moans pulled from the back of his throat when Woohyun’s cock slides between his hand and his own erection are so indescribably hot that Sunggyu worries they might actually lose their minds, this time.

“Gyu hyung… Dongwoo,” Woohyun gasps after what seems like an eternity, and Dongwoo, already far past the point of forming words, lets out a needy whimper. They’re all getting so close, already pushed past their limits, and this is when they both need Sunggyu the most-- need him to tell them, even though they can already feel the same emotions Sunggyu has since the beginning.

“Dongwoo-yah, Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu breathes shakily, squeezing Dongwoo’s hand tightly as he slams back into Woohyun for the last time. He doesn’t know why it’s still so hard to say, even though he already knows they know, that they can feel for themselves how much Sunggyu needs them both too, but it doesn’t matter.

“I... love you, both of you.”

The moment after he says it, Sunggyu sees stars in his eyelids as he comes hard inside Woohyun, overwhelmed by the rush of not only his own orgasm but also Woohyun coming apart underneath him, the sound Dongwoo makes as he comes against Woohyun's stomach. He rolls off of Woohyun to lie on his back and catch his breath, but then Woohyun throws himself over him, and Dongwoo wriggles over and latches onto both of them, and they lie there in a gross, sweaty, sticky pile like that, all clustered like idiots on the left side of their enormous bed.

“Welcome home, hyung,” Woohyun says after a few minutes, so ridiculously belated that Dongwoo starts cracking up, and even Sunggyu has to laugh, too.

“Shower? And then again?” Dongwoo asks, his eyes round and hopeful as he adjusts his arm over Woohyun’s back, nesting his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“I’m too old for this,” Sunggyu complains, rolling his eyes, but he can’t keep the smile from his face or voice, because he isn’t exactly saying no, either.

And when Woohyun and Dongwoo smile back at him, he figures he’ll probably never want to.

 


	7. woohyun/sungyeol; (i want to drown in) an ocean called you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungyeol; nc17; lifeguard au; (i want to drown in) an ocean called you
> 
> au where woohyun and sungyeol are the world’s crappiest lifeguards at the beach together every summer, basically just woohyun thirsting after sungyeol because [seriously](https://41.media.tumblr.com/eca4d113ad6cc877b22a956cdfa7c19f/tumblr_nplzzu1Apr1rtkip9o1_540.jpg).... [SERIOUSLY.](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2d588d2ecc35f9f448c4dcbdaba892b3/tumblr_nplzzu1Apr1rtkip9o2_540.jpg)

Woohyun appreciates a lot of things, but his summer job as a lifeguard at the local beach is near the top of the list.

Well, the training he definitely _didn’t_ appreciate, but now that he has the job, it’s really, really nice. He shares a shift with Sungyeol, which means he isn’t obliged to stay in the chair all day and aside from having to hose down the bathrooms, he spends most of his other time playing around or just lying on the beach, soaking up the sun.

He’s in the middle of doing the latter, ready to fall asleep right there on the sand, when a water bottle hits him unceremoniously in the head and he opens his eyes to a tanned, grinning face hovering over him.

“Hyun, it’s your turn for the chair.”

“Thanks, Sungyeol,” Woohyun says sarcastically, getting to his feet and brushing the sand off of him. When he stands up, Sungyeol towers over him, wearing only a loose white tank top that can barely be called a shirt over his red trunks, and Woohyun swallows, hard.

Sungyeol doesn’t seem to notice, because if he did, he’d probably tease Woohyun about it, but he merely rolls his eyes and shoves some equipment on him that they trade off whenever they’re on duty. “Okay, well, I’m off.”

“Off to your secret hideout again?” Woohyun asks, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice. “When are you gonna show me this place, anyway? Don’t I get, I don’t know, special privileges or something for all those times I gave you--”

“Would you stop that!” Sungyeol screeches, quickly covering Woohyun’s mouth before he can finish his indecent-yet-completely-true sentence. “Anyway, it’s not a secret, it’s just another part of the beach. Maybe we can go together later.... if you take my other shift.”

“Half of it.” Woohyun scowls at him as cutely as possible, the way he tends to do whenever Sungyeol tries to negotiate with him (especially when he has the upper hand).

“Deal. See you later!” Sungyeol winks and grins again, then disappears down the beach, leaving Woohyun to climb up the ladder to the lookout chair feeling abandoned and vaguely annoyed.

The rest of his shift (and half of Sungyeol’s) is spent scanning the beach from his chair, but Woohyun’s eyes keep involuntarily drifting down the direction Sungyeol went. It really says something, the fact that he's surrounded by scantily clad attractive people all day and still all he can think about is Sungyeol, about those long, long legs of his, or the way his skin looked under that thin tank top.

“Namu, come on! Let’s go.”

It seems like a thousand years until Woohyun’s uneventful shift finally ends and Sungyeol is at the bottom of the chair calling up to him.

“What about your half of the shift?”

“We’ll say the beach closed early. No one’s here besides us anymore, so who cares,” Sungyeol says with a shrug, already heading down the beach, and Woohyun rolls his eyes but goes along with it anyway.

When Woohyun notices Sungyeol walking a couple paces ahead of him, he reaches out to grab Sungyeol’s wrist as he follows behind him. “Hey, don’t walk so fast.”

“I’m walking normal, your legs are just short.” Sungyeol laughs, and Woohyun wants to say something witty in return, but his words get caught in his throat when Sungyeol slides his hand up to Woohyun’s, threading their fingers together.

They walk down the beach like that, holding hands, and it’d be almost romantic if Sungyeol wasn’t impatiently half-dragging him towards the rocks on the north end of the beach. Eventually they reach the end of the public side of the beach, and the way he swings his leg over the rope fencing that says “No Entry” with zero hesitation is so very Sungyeol that Woohyun has to smile as he hops over too, following Sungyeol across the rocks.

Soon they come to a tiny strip of sand surrounded on all sides by a rocky cove, and Woohyun immediately understands why Sungyeol likes it here so much. It’s perfect, the rocks blocking the view of the buildings lined up along the beach, but the sand is soft enough to lie on and bask in the setting sun.

“Here it is, my favorite spot!" Sungyeol opens his arms wide and flops down immediately on the sand, letting the waves lap at his feet, and Woohyun laughs as he lays down next to him.

“It’s really amazing. I’m surprised you’ve never been caught,” he says, and Sungyeol snickers.

“Breaking the rules is half the fun.” Sungyeol tells him smugly, and Woohyun snickers too.

“You’re such a rebel.”

He rolls over so he’s half on top of Sungyeol, then runs his hand across Sungyeol’s chest, tracing lines between the numerous freckles that’ve popped up all over his body. It drives Woohyun crazy, how irritatingly _hot_ Sungyeol suddenly became, a far cry from the awkward, lanky kid he met when they first lifeguarded together years ago.

”You’re still a kid, though,” he makes sure to add.

“You’re barely less of one,” Sungyeol points out, but he’s grinning, and as Woohyun’s hand slides lower on his chest he catches it in his and brings it to his lips. When Woohyun feels him kiss his palm, he sucks in a breath involuntarily, and Sungyeol’s grin becomes ever so devious.

“C’mere, you." He pulls Woohyun on top of him easily and wraps his arms around him, and Woohyun leans in to kiss him like it's the most natural thing in the world. The water laps at their ankles as Sungyeol parts his lips to deepen the kiss, his tongue pressing eagerly against Woohyun’s. When Woohyun finally pulls back, breathless, Sungyeol is staring at him in that weirdly focused way of his, like he wants to drink Woohyun in just by looking at him, and it makes Woohyun’s heart pound against his ribcage.

"I'm always bored when you abandon me and come here to play, you know." he teases Sungyeol, mainly to distract himself from his own reactions, but Sungyeol doesn’t take the bait. Instead he reaches up and brushes his fingertips lightly against Woohyun’s cheek, through his bangs, all with the same intense look in his eyes, and Woohyun feels his face heat up immediately despite himself.

“Yeol,” Woohyun says, softly. “Don’t be so quiet, you’re freaking me out.”

“You’re just mad because you can’t check me out when I’m here,” Sungyeol says finally, smirking, and okay, maybe Woohyun should’ve just let him stay quiet. “Yeah, I know you like to look. I’m not _that_ stupid.”

“It’s your fault,” Woohyun insists, because it is. No one asked Sungyeol to start looking like a fucking model or anything, especially not Woohyun. “What are you gonna do to make up for it, huh?”

“I showed you my secret spot, didn’t I?” Sungyeol smiles at him again, brightly this time, and if it makes Woohyun go weak in the knees a little, well, he doesn’t have to mention that out loud. “Not even Daeyeol or Myungsoo know about this place, you know. It’s just you and me.”

Something in the way he says the last bit makes Woohyun’s chest feel strange, and all the things he was going to say in response don’t come out for some reason, so instead he leans down to kiss Sungyeol again, more urgently this time, before moving to suck a mark on the side of Sungyeol’s neck, right next to the freckle he has there.

“Woohyunie.” Sungyeol’s voice comes out in a breathy gasp, and that’s what Woohyun loves to hear most, Sungyeol saying his name like that, like it’s been wrenched from the bottom of his heart.

“I’m here. I’m right here,” Woohyun murmurs against his neck, before sliding down Sungyeol’s body, pressing a line of kisses to his chest, lifting up his tank top to kiss the smooth skin of his stomach too, then finally settling down between his legs and onto the soft wet sand of the beach. Sungyeol sits up, breathing fast as Woohyun pulls down his red swim trunks.

“I’m gonna get sand in so many places I don’t wanna,” he complains, and from between his knees Woohyun gives him the most incredulous look he can muster.

“Do you want me to blow you or not?”

“I--” This time it’s Sungyeol’s turn to flush red. “Y-yeah, if you still want to.”

Woohyun doesn’t think there’s ever a time when he doesn’t, but he’s not about to admit as much. He scoffs before leaning down and putting his lips around Sungyeol’s cock, taking in as much as he can as he puts his hand on the inside of Sungyeol’s thigh and strokes him lightly.

“Holy shit.” Sungyeol hisses out a curse, then reaches down to grab Woohyun’s hair in his hands, but Woohyun doesn’t particularly mind when it’s those long fingers of Sungyeol’s touching his hair.

Sungyeol, being Sungyeol, probably thinks he’s too cool to make a lot of noise during sex, but unfortunately for him Woohyun knows exactly how to make him come undone, and probably (definitely) spends way too much time thinking about how to make him come undone. He rolls his tongue underneath the shaft and Sungyeol chokes, hollows his cheeks to suck harder and Sungyeol’s grip on his hair tightens, the tiniest stifled moan barely reaching Woohyun’s ears. It’s honestly kind of adorable.

When Woohyun pauses and takes his mouth off, he looks up to the sight of a red-faced and extremely frazzled-looking Sungyeol.

“W-What now?!” he complains immediately, and Woohyun smirks.

“It’s just us, Yeol. You can be as loud as you want,” he teases, and Sungyeol’s blush turns even deeper.

“I-- Why should I,” he stammers, and Woohyun sits up, scoots forward to kiss Sungyeol again.

“Because I wanna hear you. I wanna know I make you feel good,” he whispers against Sungyeol’s lips, feeling satisfied when Sungyeol only shudders underneath him in response. He crawls back down to his original position between Sungyeol’s knees, starting to suck him off again, his heart beating faster when Sungyeol starts to pant his name.

“Woohyun--Woohyun-ah…” Sungyeol’s voice sounds small and muffled, like part of him is still trying to keep quiet. Woohyun drags his tongue over the tip of Sungyeol’s dick, licking up the pre-come leaking out of him already, and that elicits a real whine from Sungyeol, strangled and hot and exactly what Woohyun wanted to hear.

“Hyun-ah, you can’t… I’m going to--” Sungyeol starts to protest when he’s getting close, trying to push Woohyun off of him, but Woohyun stubbornly resists. If his mouth wasn’t occupied, he’d probably ask Sungyeol if he even knows who Woohyun _is_ , or something, but as it is he gives Sungyeol one last, determined pump of his mouth, and Sungyeol comes hard, down his throat, on his tongue, gasping and whimpering as he clenches Woohyun’s hair. He just sounds wrecked, still panting hard as Woohyun takes his mouth off and swallows, but then he grabs Woohyun by the collar and drags him up to kiss him, in that rough but sweet way only Sungyeol can. Then, he reaches down to get Woohyun off with his hand, tentatively at first, but then Woohyun gives a pleased hum and wraps his arms around Sungyeol’s neck to kiss him back, and Sungyeol strokes him faster, harder, until Woohyun comes in his hand, muffling his groans into Sungyeol’s neck.

“You weren’t very loud either,” Sungyeol murmurs indistinctly as they both lie back down on the sand, sweaty and out of breath.

“Next time I will be,” Woohyun mumbles lazily, nestling his head against Sungyeol’s chest, his heart pounding loudly in his ribcage. By now the sun is almost below the horizon, its brilliant reds and golds reflecting over the still ocean, but Woohyun isn’t paying much attention. He gets bored sometimes of all the pretty beach scenery, if he has to be completely honest, but he doesn’t think he’ll get tired of this place in particular.

“If there is a next time,” Sungyeol jokes, then leans down to kiss the top of Woohyun’s head, and Woohyun realizes he might be biased, but it’s okay.

He has everything he wants right here, after all.

 


	8. woohyun/sunggyu/dongwoo; never quite enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/dongwoo/sunggyu (again); nc17, soulmates au (again); never quite enough
> 
> part 2/direct continuation of the [2woogyu soulmates au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319/chapters/9164161), in which woohyun and sunggyu want dongwoo to know they love him.

It’s Sunggyu and Woohyun who found each other first.

Dongwoo knows they don’t care about order, knows that they were still looking for him even after they found each other, but sometimes he can't help but think about the what ifs. Sometimes, he needs to be reminded that they really do want him, want him there with them and between them and beside them as much as they want each other. He can’t compartmentalize everything like Woohyun, or always be confident like Sunggyu, and he feels sorry that he needs them so much.

He needs both of them, and they understand, and try to give him as much as they can.

But it’s still not enough, not nearly.

Dongwoo isn’t sure if it will ever be enough, but he wants to at least try, or so he tells himself as he buries his nose in Sunggyu’s neck, tightens his arm around Woohyun’s back.

Sunggyu lets them rest in bed for a little bit, but before any of them fall asleep he rolls out of bed and drags Woohyun with him, holding his hand as he leads him to the bathroom. Dongwoo watches them leave from the bed, and then Sunggyu comes back alone. He leans down, kissing Dongwoo gently on the lips before helping him out of bed too.

“Are you okay? Woohyun’s worried about you,” Sunggyu whispers as they step around the bed towards the bathroom, arms interlocked. Dongwoo laughs and bumps his shoulder against Sunggyu’s arm. He loves that, how he knows (can feel) that Sunggyu’s worried too, but still chooses to only mention Woohyun.

“I’m okay, hyung. I promise,” he says, and Sunggyu frowns. Dongwoo knows he gets frustrated still whenever he can’t pinpoint or describe exactly how Dongwoo and Woohyun are feeling, but he’s greatly improved from when they first started out, so he lets it go without pressing further.

“Took you two long enough.”

They meet Woohyun in the bathroom, who gives them both an impatient stare as they both climb in the shower with him. They chose this apartment mainly due to its adequate bedroom and shower size, and so while it’s still more cramped than usual they all manage somehow.

“We had sex literally fifteen minutes ago, you’re not going to die.” Sunggyu rolls his eyes and puts Dongwoo in the middle so that he’s facing Woohyun, which doesn’t surprise anyone considering the amount of worrying that’s practically oozing from him.

They both start out by kissing Dongwoo, slow and sweet and with none of the franticness of earlier. Woohyun pulls him forward and presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to his collarbones, the hollow of his throat, his lips, and Dongwoo hums softly and leans into him, the spray of the shower washing over them. Sunggyu holds them both from behind Dongwoo, his hands holding Woohyun's hips as he drops more tender kisses to Dongwoo's shoulders, the nape of his neck, the shell of his ear.

Dongwoo sighs in pleasure as they both cover him with affection, but it deepens into a moan when Woohyun and Sunggyu kiss each other over his shoulder, long and deep and every bit as slow as when they were kissing Dongwoo.

"We're gonna take it slow this time, Woohyun-ah. Don't be impatient," Sunggyu murmurs a reminder after they break apart, and Dongwoo feels Woohyun nod vaguely as he rests his head on Dongwoo's shoulder.

"Dongwoo-yah, we're both right here with you, okay? Just tell us what you want.” Sunggyu’s voice is so soft compared to usual, his touch gentle as he starts washing Dongwoo’s back.

“Tell us anything, alright?” Woohyun adds, grabbing the shampoo bottle and starting to massage Dongwoo’s scalp.

Dongwoo inhales shakily, a small whine escaping his lips when he exhales. He’s afraid he’s going to start talking nonsense again, too many words filling up his chest for him to sort through, too many things he wants from both of them.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Woohyun tells him before he starts to feel too overwhelmed, giving Sunggyu a pointed look over Dongwoo’s shoulder, and Dongwoo turns his head to see Sunggyu nodding in understanding.

“We’ve got you,” Sunggyu agrees, kissing Woohyun again before pressing his mouth to the back of Dongwoo’s neck and letting it rest there, his soft breaths tickling Dongwoo’s skin.

After Dongwoo’s hair is rinsed out, Woohyun turns them so he’s out of the direct spray of the shower. Dongwoo leans back against Sunggyu, has to struggle to keep his eyes from fluttering shut, and is only vaguely aware of someone passing over a bottle. Then, his hand is in Woohyun’s, the familiar sensation of lube slicking over his fingers.

“Woohyun…?” Dongwoo can feel it, that Woohyun’s planning something, but he is usually never able to quite tell what.

“I’m ready for you,” Woohyun breathes, guiding Dongwoo’s hand between his thighs, against his entrance, still stretched and raw from where Sunggyu fucked him earlier. Dongwoo gasps as Woohyun presses his entire body against Dongwoo’s, leaning up to kiss Sunggyu over his shoulder again before grinding down on Dongwoo’s fingers.

“Oh my god,” Dongwoo says, or at least that’s what he means to say, but it comes out as more of an unintelligible choking noise. It’s too much all at once, the sound of Woohyun and Sunggyu’s tongues curling and pressing against each other as they make out breathlessly right next to his ear, the fact that he can still feel Sunggyu’s come as he pumps his fingers inside of Woohyun. And on top of every sensation he feels the love and trust and devotion they have for him, enveloping him with warmth and making him feel dizzy.  

“Hyung…” Woohyun’s voice comes out in a husky whisper, his erection bumping against Dongwoo’s hardening cock as Dongwoo pulls his fingers out of him, reaching around to squeeze Woohyun’s ass instead.

“Aish, I know.” Sunggyu’s tone is gently scolding as he reaches around Dongwoo and takes both Woohyun and Dongwoo in his hand, holding them together and stroking them languidly. It’s already so much, the roughness of Sunggyu’s broad palm and the pressure of his elegant fingers, the heat of Woohyun’s throbbing erection against his own, but then Dongwoo feels Sunggyu’s hips start to move, his cock rubbing against Dongwoo’s ass, sliding against the inside of his thigh.

“S-Sunggyu hyung,” Dongwoo chokes, doesn’t resist as Woohyun grabs his hands again and presses them to his chest before reaching down to add his own hand to Sunggyu’s.

“We love you,” Woohyun murmurs as he kisses Dongwoo on the lips, again and again. “I love you, I love you both so much.”

Dongwoo gasps out something incoherent even to his own ears; he wants so badly to call Woohyun’s name, wants to tell him and Sunggyu so many things, but his words won't come out right. His brain feels like it's going to short circuit between Sunggyu’s hand and Woohyun’s hand and Sunggyu’s erection pressing against him, all three of them already so close to the limit.

“Woohyun. Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu breathes, and Dongwoo knows he’s saying it for both their sakes because his free hand splays protectively, possessively over Dongwoo’s chest before running over to caress Woohyun’s as well.

They’re all holding each other when they come this time, Dongwoo sandwiched in the middle as Woohyun’s chest presses flush against his and Sunggyu pushes right up against his back, and if they weren’t holding him up Dongwoo’s positive he would have sank to the shower floor afterwards. He’s not sure how Woohyun and Sunggyu do it, but they hold themselves together long enough to lean carefully against the shower wall and catch their breath.

Sunggyu is the most tired of them all in reality, but in between his gripes about being too old for this type of thing, he’s still the one who picks Woohyun up and cleans him off for real this time, then Dongwoo, and lastly himself, long after the hot water’s run out.

They all climb back into bed with hair still damp, but Woohyun makes sure they put down plenty of towels on their pillows as they snuggle under the blankets together. Dongwoo is in the middle again, his head nested in the crook of Sunggyu’s shoulder and Woohyun wrapped around his other side. Over his chest, Woohyun and Sunggyu’s hands find each other and they lace their fingers together tightly.

“Satisfied now, Dongwoo-sshi?” Woohyun teases as he grins around a yawn, pressing one last kiss to Dongwoo’s temple before lying back down.

“Maybe,” Dongwoo laughs, but then Sunggyu scowls at them both in a very _Go the fuck to sleep_ kind of way, so he settles back into his pillow and smiles as he closes his eyes.

He’s not lying, of course. It’ll never _really_ be enough, but this, this closeness and warmth and safety, is close enough to perfect that Dongwoo doesn’t care.


	9. woohyun/hoya; soccer practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/hoya, sports club au, nc17, soccer practice (or the water polo team)
> 
> this one’s for kim. title from an ancient (nsfw) meme video thing. also, kinda sorta to make up for hoya getting the least plot out of any of these so far. also also, technically high school au but they’re both 18.

 

Two things are a constant in Hoya’s life: soccer and Woohyun.

As their school’s top two players who are famously neck-and-neck at everything, it’s not surprising that they get called “rivals” even when they aren't. Woohyun eats up the extra attention, of course, but Hoya just thinks it’s annoying. A lot of things about Woohyun totally confound him, especially his obvious facade of cheerfulness, but he doesn't deny Woohyun deserves the title of ace.

There’s something else about Woohyun that bothers him, something that Hoya can’t quite put his finger on.

He first notices it when he injures his foot and has to be benched for a few games. Woohyun easily takes over his center position in the field, making the plays he needs to make, keeping everyone’s spirits high with his words and his smile.

He’s sitting on a bench in the locker room after everyone else has left, painstakingly re-taping his foot, when a voice behind him nearly makes him jump out of his skin.

“Does it hurt a lot?”

Woohyun is leaning against the wall behind him, his hands in his pockets, and Hoya blinks at him confusedly.

“Not unless I put too much weight on it,” he answers honestly with a shrug. “Doc says it’ll be another week and then I can start practicing again.”

“I know.” Woohyun sounds almost frustrated, and Hoya starts to get annoyed.

“Then why bother asking?” he sighs and stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and Woohyun only silently watches him limp out of the locker room with the same tight-lipped expression he gets when they lose a close game.

Hoya really doesn’t get him.

 

\--

 

“Sixteen… seventeen… eighteen…”

The team is doing drills out on the soccer field, and since it’s Hoya’s first full practice back they all decide to have a contest to see who can juggle the ball the longest; of course, Woohyun and Hoya are the last two with theirs still in the air. Myungsoo and the others count the bounces, though Hoya kind of wishes everyone would just keep quiet. They’re well into the thirties, forties when Hoya notices a twinge in his foot and shifts at just the wrong time, causing the ball to roll harmlessly away from him.

“I win!” Woohyun falls to his knees and cheers like he’s just won the Olympics, and the rest of their teammates cheer sarcastically and head to the locker room.

“Better luck next time?” Woohyun teases, spinning the soccer ball on his finger, the picture of confidence as usual.

“I'd have won best out of three.” Hoya shrugs and turns away. He picks up his soccer ball, and goes back to doing drills by himself.

He takes a break after however long has passed by, rehydrating and then laying on his back on the grass and staring up at the darkening sky.

“Why are you still here?”

Hoya bolts upright and turns in the direction of the voice; Woohyun is leaning against a nearby pole, arms crossed and expression neutral.

“Why do you care?” Hoya lays back down and silently wills Woohyun to leave him alone.

“You could get hurt out here by yourself,” Woohyun nags instead of leaving, and Hoya suppresses a groan.

It’s their last year of high school and he should know better than to risk re-injuring himself and forfeiting any chance of a sports scholarship, but he doesn’t have a choice. He has to prove himself.

“I’m fine,” he says flatly, and then suddenly Woohyun is straddling him, holding his shirt collar with such an intense look on his face that Hoya is too surprised to be pissed at him right away.

“You’re _not_ fine. I saw you limping earlier, and overdoing it isn’t helping,” Woohyun’s voice is low and more upset than Hoya's ever heard it. “I’d hoped you’d be grown up enough about it to stop yourself, but I’ll tell the coach if I have to.”

The threat is like a slap to the face, and Hoya finally feels anger bubbling up inside him to replace the shock. “It’s not really any of your business.”

“It is my business, though.” Woohyun frowns then, something confusingly close to hurt lurking behind the anger and frustration. “We’re a team, in case you forgot? If you can't do it for yourself, I'd hoped you'd at least remember the rest of us.”

Hoya snaps then, shoving Woohyun off of him, and they tumble around for a while before Hoya pins him to the grass, his hands balled in Woohyun’s shirt. At first, he has to resist the urge to argue some more or maybe even just smack him one, but instead he realizes how hard they’re both breathing, how Woohyun’s eyes stare up at him unblinkingly.

Anger dissolves into bewilderment, faster than Hoya can process. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can’t carry them by myself forever, you know,” Woohyun says after a moment, softer than Hoya’s ever heard him speak. “You’re the ace, too.”

Something in the way he says that, almost like he _needs_ Hoya, brings up an image in his mind. He thinks of Woohyun weeks ago, smiling and trying his best to cheer up the rest of the team, staying strong for their teammates while Hoya watched from the bench. Hoya thought he would never know why Woohyun acted the way he did, but the understanding comes crashing down on him all at once, makes it feel like the foundations of his world are being shaken.

He lets go of Woohyun’s collar, suddenly extremely aware of how he’s straddling Woohyun now, how close their faces are, how his arms come to rest on either side of Woohyun’s head.

“You carry them better than me,” Hoya says honestly, but he can’t quite meet Woohyun’s gaze anymore. “So.. don’t be patronizing or feel sorry for me or anything, I don’t need it.”

Woohyun sticks out his puffy lower lip in a ridiculous pout. “It’s not patronizing. Not with you.”

“Well, then what is it?”

Hoya isn’t sure what type of answer he was expecting, but then Woohyun lifts his head a little and his lips bump against the corner of Hoya’s mouth. When he leans back down, his eyes are so, so wide, his breathing ragged. It’s almost like he’s scared of Hoya, and Hoya doesn’t know how to react.

“Was that--” he stammers awkwardly, feeling his face start to heat up. “Did you just…?”

“Sorry,” Woohyun mutters, a blush also spreading across his cheeks, and when he sees that pout again Hoya feels something dangerously close to affection start to burn inside his chest. Well, at least he maybe finally figured out what bothers him so much about Woohyun.

“Don’t be,” he says, belatedly realizing he’s still on top of Woohyun. He makes a move to roll off of him, but Woohyun grabs his arm to stop him.

“Will you… do you think you could…?”

Woohyun is probably doing his best to sound casual, but he can’t hide the slight tremor in his voice, and really he can’t even manage to finish the question. But Hoya doesn’t need him to. He closes the last of the distance between them, his lips brushing only softly against Woohyun’s at first, but then Woohyun’s hands come up to cup the sides of his face and he kisses him longer, deeper, letting his mouth slide against and across Woohyun’s in a way he hopes isn’t too awkward. Judging by Woohyun’s satisfied humming, he thinks he’s doing okay.

They pull apart after a long time, longer than Hoya wants to think about. He gets off his hands and knees and lies down next to Woohyun instead, throwing his leg over Woohyun’s. His entire body feels oddly light and tingly, from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. In the midst of their kissing, he had another earth shattering revelation.

“You were… you were worried about me,” he says slowly, turning his head to look over at Woohyun “Because you _like_ me.”

“It took you that long to notice?” Woohyun looks over too so he can roll his eyes at him. “Everyone knew except you, I think.”

“Feelings aren’t really my forte,” Hoya admits, and Woohyun laughs. Not the fake laugh he sometimes forces in front of a crowd, but a silly high-pitched chortle that bubbles up from the back of his throat, and Hoya didn’t know he could like the sound of someone’s laughter this much until now. He didn’t know he could like _Woohyun_ this much until now, but at this very moment, under the stars on an empty soccer field, he’s never liked anyone or anything more in his whole life.

“I know, it’s one of the things I like about you.” Woohyun tells him, sounding almost like the happy-go-lucky flirt he plays at being in front of the others--but that'd he'd never really pretended to be when he talked to Hoya, just the two of them. The importance of that fact only occurs to Hoya now as he looks at Woohyun, whose face is flushed just slightly pink.

And for what seems like the first time in forever, Hoya laughs, too.

 

\--

 

Things don’t change that much between them after that night on the soccer field, at least not where people can see.

Woohyun doesn’t rat Hoya out to the coach on the condition that Woohyun stays with him whenever he stays late, or goes anywhere he would normally go by himself, and Hoya would complain if he wasn’t already feeling so whipped.

Because Woohyun likes to kiss him, any time they can, whether it’s the locker room or the field or an alley on the walk home. He knows exactly how and where to kiss Hoya, uncannily so, and when Hoya asks him how much he’s thought about this Woohyun just gives him that smile that Hoya knows means nothing good ever.

The best times for kissing Woohyun are definitely after games, whether they’ve won or lost, when the adrenaline is still pumping through their veins and the sweat is glistening on Woohyun’s skin.

Times like now, right after a close match where Woohyun happened to score the tiebreaking goal and the entire team carried him off the field in celebration. Hoya smiles as he kisses him, pulls off Woohyun’s shirt off for him, and it’s so quiet that even Woohyun’s soft giggling echoes in the empty locker room.

“You’re amazing,” Hoya murmurs, and he’s not sure if Woohyun hears him say it, but he means it with all his heart. He runs his hands over the lean muscles of Woohyun’s chest, his arms, and Woohyun pushes him back against the lockers and kisses him like his life depends on it.

It doesn’t take long for Hoya to notice, the way they both get distractingly hard as they make out, and usually Woohyun offers him an out, lets him go take care of it himself. But tonight is special, and Woohyun deserves at least this much--deserves it from Hoya, who still can’t seem to put his emotions into words as much as actions.

“Can I?” he asks, meeting Woohyun’s gaze, and Woohyun blinks at him, swallows hard.

“Y… Yeah.” He nods once, his voice strained, but he doesn’t seem unsure or anything as he grabs Hoya’s hands and puts them at his hips.

Carefully, Hoya pulls down Woohyun’s soccer shorts, then edges down his compression shorts. He only glances at Woohyun’s dick long enough to put his hand on it, too embarrassed to keep his eyes there any longer than necessary, but looking back up at Woohyun’s face doesn’t help that much. He’s flushed from his neck to his ears, his lips are slightly parted, and the way he looks at Hoya makes Hoya feel like he might catch on fire if he stares at him too long. He starts to pump his wrist slowly, not sure what else to do besides what he normally does to himself, not sure if it’s even any good, but then Woohyun moans and bucks into his hand.

“It’s good. Keep going,” Woohyun assures him, putting his arms around Hoya’s neck. Hoya nods and strokes him faster, closing his eyes to kiss Woohyun again, slowly, deeply, his tongue making a wet sound as he presses it against Woohyun’s.

Hoya only strokes him a few more times before Woohyun comes his hand, hot and messy and nothing at all like Hoya getting himself off with only fantasies of Woohyun in his head. It’s really Woohyun, with his arms still around Hoya’s neck, slumping against Hoya’s chest, both of them sinking to the ground in a haze.

“Let me do you too,” Woohyun pipes up after a while, and Hoya is still too dazed to do anything besides nod as enthusiastically as possible. He thinks that means Woohyun will do the same for him, get him off with his hand, but when Woohyun pulls his shorts down he crawls down between Hoya’s legs, his hands shaking as he grips Hoya’s thighs.

“Woohyun-- you don’t--” Hoya stammers, his mind reeling. He’d thought about Woohyun’s hand on his dick more times than he cares to admit, but this-- this is something he’d scarcely let himself fantasize about, and now the reality is staring him in the face (with blown pupils and wet, red lips, no less).

“Do you want to stop?” Woohyun asks, a little petulant to hide the unmistakable tremor in his voice, and Hoya swallows hard. His heart feels like it’s pounding out of his ribcage, but he manages to shake his head. Woohyun, seeming satisfied, bends down and puts his mouth on the head of his dick, and the gasp that comes from Hoya’s mouth feels like it’s been torn from his lungs.

“J-Jesus,” he chokes, because it’s so much, the warmth and the wetness of Woohyun’s mouth, the roughness of his tongue as it slides tentatively around him, overwhelming to the point where he’s afraid he’s going to come right then and there.

And it’s not just Woohyun’s mouth. One of Woohyun’s hands is busy stroking his shaft, palming his balls, but the other hand slides up the inside of Hoya’s thigh in a way Hoya thinks might be meant to reassure him. He reaches down and joins his hand with Woohyun’s, squeezing it tightly, and when Woohyun squeezes back it makes his chest ache and the pit of his stomach flutter all at once.

“Stop now, I’m gonna--” Hoya tries to pull away from Woohyun when he feels himself really about to come, way too soon, but Woohyun stubbornly keeps his mouth there until Hoya can’t hold it anymore and comes in his mouth with a groan. Woohyun makes a face at the taste of it, and Hoya almost says _I told you so_ as he moves to get something for Woohyun to spit into, but then Woohyun swallows, pulls Hoya back and drags him into another kiss.

“You really are amazing, Nam Woohyun,” Hoya sighs after they pull apart, still sprawled out on the cold locker room floor together.

“Do you mean that in a good way, or bad?” Woohyun’s head had been resting limply on Hoya’s chest, but he looks up to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Both,” Hoya says truthfully, and kisses Woohyun again. “Now let’s shower and go home, we have practice again tomorrow morning.”

Woohyun mutters something unintelligible about him ruining the mood, but Hoya doesn’t mind. After all, there are still only two things which are a constant in Hoya’s life: soccer and Woohyun.

And he wouldn’t trade the world for either one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled it just to be sure and soccer players don’t seem to wear jockstraps commonly according to vague internet consensus but sometimes wear compression briefs/speedo things i guess? disclaimer, i have no idea about these things.


	10. woohyun/myungsoo/sungyeol; everything is debatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/myungsoo/sungyeol, nc17, porn star au, (everything is) debatable
> 
> au in which woohyun and myungsoo and sungyeol star in pornos together and are also boyfriends who won’t admit they’re boyfriends.  
> s/o to tfln for inspiring one of the parts and the debauchery of this installment in general.

“Do you think Woohyun likes us?”

As is the way with most of Sungyeol’s questions, he blurts it out randomly over coffee while he and Myungsoo are waiting for Woohyun to arrive at the cafe.

“If two nights ago is any indicator… probably yes?” Myungsoo decides to answer the question at face value, since he isn’t sure what Sungyeol is getting at. “Anyway, that’s kind of a random question, Yeol.”

“It’s not random! The other night, I just saw him... looking at me, and then at you, and… you know what, never mind,” Sungyeol begins, making a bunch of hand gestures that don’t help Myungsoo understand his rambling the slightest, before giving up and hunching his shoulders over petulantly as he sips his coffee. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Probably because you suck at explaining.” Myungsoo takes a placid sip of his own coffee just as the door swings open and Woohyun strolls in, a huge grin on his face.

“Guys! The director just called, he wants us all in another scene together because the last one did so well,” Woohyun announces proudly as he sits down at the table, way too loudly for someone who’s talking about starring in a porno with the other people present.

Sungyeol gives Myungsoo a pointed ‘this is what I’m talking about’ look as he tries to slap his hands over Woohyun’s mouth, but both actions are useless.

Woohyun is still talking.

And Myungsoo is still confused.

 

\--

 

Myungsoo isn’t really sure why or how he started filming gay porn to make ends meet.

He’s pretty sure Sungyeol is mostly to blame, but he was already sleeping with Sungyeol anyway, and Sungyeol is the one he gets assigned to do scenes with the most often so it’s hardly any skin off his back if he happens to make money off of it.

The person he gets paired with the second most often is Woohyun. He’s like a head shorter than Sungyeol, but way more built, and a lot better at sex if Myungsoo’s being completely honest. Sungyeol’s improved a lot since they started this venture, no doubt about it, but Woohyun… well, he’s a _performer_.

And his mouth… suffice to say, it’s a great mouth to have in a porno. Or on Myungsoo’s in general, like it is right now, Woohyun pinning him to the large bed by his arms and kissing him even fiercer than he does when they have lights and cameras pointed on them.

Then he feels Sungyeol palm his dick, those familiar long fingers wrapping around him and giving a lazy pump before going up to do the same to Woohyun, judging by the gasp Woohyun gives when he pulls away from Myungsoo’s mouth.

“Why you little--” Woohyun begins, talking over his shoulder to Sungyeol, then snaps his head back with a betrayed look when Myungsoo reaches up too, only to tease his fingertips over him. “You too, Myung.”

Myungsoo giggles softly and pulls Woohyun into another kiss; he doesn’t really remember when their director decided all three of them should do scenes together, but he’s glad he did. After the first time it happened, Woohyun bought them all coffee, and after that it became habitual for the three of them to hang out and get coffee even when they weren’t shooting.

Considering their natural chemistry when they're working, it’s only natural that other things besides coffee quickly ensued, and that’s how they end up here, in Woohyun’s apartment, on his queen size bed, copious amounts of caffeine plus an alcohol chaser in their systems during what Woohyun sometimes refers to as their 'practice sessions' but that feel way more like the real thing, like people just fucking for fun (or even that they like each other), than the actual scenes.

“What do you want this time, hmm?” Sungyeol asks Woohyun, assuming correctly that Myungsoo won’t have any particular opinions on how they all decide to get each other off. “Want us to fuck you silly again? Or should I blow you first?”

“I…” Woohyun hesitates uncharacteristically, and Myungsoo takes the opportunity to drop his head back against the pillow and rest for a few moments. Sungyeol is the thickest out of the three of them, so maybe Woohyun wants Sungyeol to fuck him, mercilessly, Woohyun on his hands and knees, moaning in satisfaction around Myungsoo’s dick… well, they did that last time, so chances are he wants to try something different.

“It… rhymes with nifty dining?” Woohyun says eventually, forcing a laugh at his own lame joke. Myungsoo and Sungyeol both roll their eyes.

“Just saying sixty-nineing would’ve been way less awkward, FYI,” Sungyeol lectures him like he’s some type of expert on not being awkward, but then he pulls Woohyun off Myungsoo and flips him so that he’s lying on his back on the bed.

“Shut up.” Woohyun’s retort doesn’t have even a fraction of the usual bite, and Myungsoo rolls over on his side to watch as Sungyeol crawls over Woohyun and kisses him, soft and slow, and Woohyun practically melts into it, parting his lips and wrapping his arms around Sungyeol’s neck. They look so hot that Myungsoo doesn’t really think about it when he reaches down to stroke himself a little, not too much, just enough to take the edge off.

Unfortunately for everyone’s boners, no matter how Woohyun and Sungyeol position themselves they can’t really seem to make it work. After a few minutes of fumbling around, Sungyeol finally tumbles onto his back between Woohyun and Myungsoo, groaning in frustration.

“I think I’m too tall to sixty nine,” he informs Woohyun, who sighs and stares at the ceiling too.

“I think I’m gonna cry,” Woohyun says, probably meant to be a joke, but Myungsoo thinks he sounds oddly solemn.

“Why don’t you try it with Myung? He’s not quite as tall, and we almost had it,” Sungyeol suggests, and Myungsoo belatedly realizes he hasn’t said anything in a while. He tends to do that.

“Sure, let’s try,” he shrugs, rolling over Sungyeol (and making sure to cop a feel on the way) before landing on top of Woohyun.

“Hey.” Woohyun grins up at him, kind of cheesily, but Myungsoo vastly prefers this more relaxed Woohyun to the overly eager-to-please attitude that shows when they have cameras rolling.

“Hi.” He returns the grin and leans down to kiss him just like Sungyeol did, but not before glancing over at Sungyeol to make sure he’s watching them. He reaches down and strokes Woohyun so he’s nice and hard again, then raises himself to his hands and knees, slowly rotating himself until he’s in the position Woohyun was so desperate to try out. It feels bizarre, he’s not going to lie, but at least it’s working better than with Sungyeol so far.

“You good?” he asks Woohyun, who groans in pleasure as Myungsoo puts his mouth around the head of his erection. Soon he feels the familiar wet warmth of Woohyun’s mouth around him, too, and while it’s regretful that he can’t see it Myungsoo definitely understands why Woohyun wanted to try this now.

“Oh my god,” comes Sungyeol’s voice, so close and yet so far away, and Myungsoo feels like he’s going to implode probably. Woohyun is sucking him harder than he’s ever been sucked off before, all while his own dick is in Myungsoo’s mouth, hot and thick and already leaking precome. Soon he can’t take it anymore and pulls out of Woohyun’s mouth, crawling back up to face him.

“What the fuck, Myung,” Woohyun protests, but his eyes go wide when Myungsoo catches his jaw in his hand.

“I have to… I have to see you,” Myungsoo mumbles under his breath. Thankfully, Sungyeol rolls over to join them and translates for him.

“He wants to see you when you come,” Sungyeol says matter of factly, and Woohyun and Myungsoo both choke at that.

“F-fine, just… one of you get inside me _right now_ ,” Woohyun threatens, and even with that low voice his demands only come off as strangely cute.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol exchange looks again as Woohyun gets onto all fours, his ass in the air, and after their brief moment of non-communication (as Woohyun often calls it) Myungsoo goes to get the lube as Sungyeol grabs Woohyun and pulls him up for a kiss. Then Woohyun goes down on Sungyeol, the wet sounds of his tongue audible even over the creaking of the mattress as Myungsoo climbs back on.

The first finger, even though it’s slick with extra lube just how Woohyun likes it, goes in a little too easily. Myungsoo figures Woohyun might have gotten himself ready earlier, but doesn’t mention it. Instead he presses up against Woohyun’s back, squeezing a handful of his ass before reaching around to stroke him with his free hand. Once he has a nice rhythm going he glances up at Sungyeol, his face tight with concentration as he thrusts slowly into Woohyun’s mouth.

“Yeol, look at me,” Myungsoo calls out to him, quietly, and Sungyeol’s gaze snaps from Woohyun’s mouth on his dick to meet Myungsoo’s eyes. His facial features are even softer even in the low light, his lips not as sinfully plush as Woohyun’s but perfectly heart-shaped and kissable, and Myungsoo really wishes he was within kissing distance right about now, as he slides another finger into Woohyun, but settles for licking his lips and keeping his eyes locked with Sungyeol as he does. “Don’t... take your eyes off me, okay?”

Sungyeol swallows, nods, and Myungsoo lowers his head down slowly, not breaking eye contact with him until he bends his head down to kiss the warm skin of Woohyun’s back, his tongue tracing the dip of his spine, and he shivers when he hears Sungyeol’s breathing get heavier as he watches them. Woohyun pushes back against his fingers, always wanting more, and Myungsoo raises his head back up to look at Sungyeol before obliging him, adding a third finger, curling and twisting them in ways he knows for a fact would make Woohyun scream his name if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

He pushes into Woohyun without warning, a little hard and fast just like Woohyun wants it, and he knows he’s right when Woohyun immediately clenches around him.

“What’re you smirking at?” Sungyeol frowns at him, and Myungsoo didn’t even realize he was smiling.

“Nothing, it just feels good,” he answers honestly, and Woohyun takes his mouth off Sungyeol (much to Sungyeol’s distress) to add his own two cents.

“You're both so cute sometimes,” he says, and Sungyeol opens his mouth to protest his alleged cuteness (or more likely, complain that Woohyun stopped), but he gasps instead once Woohyun starts sucking him off again.

They find a rhythm after that, Myungsoo fucking into Woohyun, stroking him in time with his thrusts, watching Sungyeol flush darker as he fucks Woohyun’s mouth in unison with Myungsoo. Woohyun tightens his ass around Myungsoo every time he slams back in, taking as much of Sungyeol in his mouth as he possibly can, Sungyeol groaning with pleasure and carding his fingers through Woohyun’s hair.

And even though he knows his attentive touch is already enough for Woohyun, Myungsoo makes it a point to lean down and whisper things in Woohyun’s ear too, just loud enough for Sungyeol to hear too. He still doesn’t talk much in general, and sex used to be no exception, but he’s learned things--learned that it makes Woohyun even more turned on when he encourages him, tells him how good he is, how amazing it is to be inside him, and sometimes even dirtier things than that, because Myungsoo can be shameless too (when he feels like it).

“You want Yeol to come in your mouth, don’t you? You want both of us to come inside you, like this,” Myungsoo asks him, and Woohyun nods, or at least bobs his head more frantically as he sucks Sungyeol off, and Sungyeol inhales sharply.

“Myung--fuck, I can’t--” he chokes, and then he does come, all inside Woohyun’s mouth. The next moment Woohyun’s cock twitches in Myungsoo’s hand and he comes too, and Myungsoo shuts his eyes and comes hard inside of him, Woohyun still impossibly tight around him even after Myungsoo basically fucked him open.

“We… we really should have filmed that one,” Woohyun pants after the aftershocks have finally worn off, and Myungsoo peels off of him before flopping onto the bed and collapsing next to him.

“I wouldn’t mind doing a retake.” Sungyeol drops down on Woohyun's other side, and the three of them share a laugh even though they’re all hot and sticky and spent.

Despite feeling sweaty and gross, the bed is comfortable, and Woohyun's body is snug against his, and soon Myungsoo starts to feel drowsy and content. After a moment, he moves to get up and shower before he falls asleep like this, but then Woohyun catches his arm abruptly.

“Woohyun…?”

Woohyun seems to realize what he’s done and lets go just as abruptly, his face flushing as he mutters an apology and looks away. Myungsoo looks at Sungyeol, and Sungyeol looks at him, and suddenly everything clicks in Myungsoo’s head-- Sungyeol’s weird question in the cafe, the coffee dates, the sex outside of work, the way Woohyun looks at him outside of work, the way he kisses Sungyeol outside of work.  

_Do you think Woohyun likes us?_

Myungsoo nods slowly at Sungyeol, and the look Sungyeol gives him screams _Well, what should we do about it?!_

Myungsoo doesn’t know if he has all the answers, not quite. But he knows he’s doing the right thing when he slides back into bed next to Woohyun, slips his arms tentatively around Woohyun’s waist. He presses a soft, reassuring kiss to the back of Woohyun’s neck, and Sungyeol follows his lead, scooting over and folding his lanky arms around both of them so they can sandwich Woohyun in a sweaty hug.

“I… I can shower later,” Myungsoo offers lamely, and Woohyun only grunts something unintelligible and buries his face in Sungyeol’s chest.

Myungsoo looks at Sungyeol again, and Sungyeol looks back, and they both shrug in unison.

Whatever this is, at least it works for them, and Myungsoo figures that’s all that matters.

 


	11. woohyun/sungjong; that summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungjong, nc17, pool boy au, that summer
> 
> korean american au where sungjong is a college freshman on his first summer home and his parents have a new pool and a new pool boy; thirsting ensues. 
> 
> (i have zero plans of stopping and/or apologizing.)

Sungjong just wants to pass the summer quietly, at first.

When he gets out of his car and walks into his parents’ new house, he’s expecting to spend a lot of time relaxing there. It’s way newer and fancier than the one he grew up in, and if his parents or brother were around he’d make some comment about how they may or may not be trying to spite him. After all, they purposefully waited until he moved out to get their dream house. No one else seems to be around, however, so he gives himself a tour before heading out to the new backyard, complete with a pool, hot tub, and faux wooden deck with deck chairs and a picnic table and everything.

What he isn’t expecting, however, is a beautiful shirtless man to be in his parents’ backyard, cleaning the pool or whatever while they’re out.

“Hi…?” Sungjong says, sort of dazedly, and the stranger glances up at him.

“Hey, you must be Sungjong,” he says with a wave, setting down his large net and wandering over to chat. Up close he’s actually a little shorter than Sungjong, but even more dazzling, somehow. “Your parents mentioned you might be back soon.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Sungjong laughs and tosses his hair in an attempt to hide his nerves. “You’re, uh, helping them clean the pool...?”

“Yep, just for some extra cash. I’m Woohyun, by the way,” Woohyun introduces himself, and flashes a smile that Sungjong thinks is equal parts fake grease and sincere charm, but he finds himself drawn to it all the same.

“Right… Woohyun.” Sungjong’s eyes sweep over Woohyun’s body again, and he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until he meets Woohyun’s eyes and there’s a trace of that awful smile again.

“I hate to ask, but, it’s kinda warm out here and I forgot to bring something to drink…” Woohyun trails off, tilting his head at Sungjong curiously.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll bring you some water. And, uh, a towel,” Sungjong adds, going back inside a little more quickly than necessary and only exhaling once the sliding door is shut behind him. He definitely doesn’t add extra ice to the water or anything, or purposefully take out one of his own towels to let Woohyun borrow, or watch Woohyun drink the water from the window once he brings it out. Definitely not any of those things, and definitely not the dreamy sigh he finds himself holding in when he is not-watching Woohyun from his new bedroom window, which oh-so-conveniently faces the backyard.

_Woohyun._

His parents are really, really trying to spite him.

  


\--

  


Woohyun comes by to clean the pool on Tuesday and Saturday afternoons, and he also stops by to help water the plants, hose down the deck, etc. on other days. Sungjong makes it a point to not schedule anything to do on those days, and just to make it so that no one suspects anything he usually goes out to read a book or something on the deck or use the pool even on days that Woohyun isn’t there, so it’s not nearly as weird when he goes out there and Woohyun just happens to also be there.

“So you’re just home with the family for the summer? Don’t have a girlfriend to go on vacation with or anything?” Woohyun teases him one afternoon while he’s taking a break.

“No girlfriend or boyfriend to speak of at the moment,” Sungjong informs him evenly, peering over the top of his book to gauge Woohyun’s reaction, but Woohyun is aggravatingly hard to read when he wants to be, which seems to be almost all the time. “I don’t really mind, there’s plenty of socializing to do when I go back to school.”

“True. Maybe I’ll transfer up there once I get my AA, it sounds... nice,” Woohyun says idly, then heads back to resume his pool cleaning before Sungjong can point out that he hasn’t actually told him anything about school other than the name.

Sungjong considers chasing after him, but eventually he settles back in the deck chair and resumes his pretend-reading.

If that’s how Woohyun wants to play it, fine.

  


\--

  


Just before mid-summer, after weeks of teasing and flirting back and forth like that, Sungjong’s patience finally pays off in the form of an opportunity.

His parents inform him that they’ll be going to a business conference out of town for a few days and want him to watch the house, especially since his brother is still at summer camp. He’s put in charge of paying Woohyun while they’re gone, and his mother adds to ‘make sure to ask Woohyun’ if Sungjong happens to need any extra help taking care of things around the house and yard.

In the safety of his room, Sungjong takes off his shirt and jeans and looks at himself in the mirror. He turns himself around, thinking about Woohyun’s gorgeous, chiseled body the whole time. It’s not that Sungjong thinks he looks terrible. Maybe he’s still kind of pale, but at least he put more meat on his bones since graduating high school, and he’s certainly had plenty of people complimenting him over the past year. He knows he still doesn’t compare to Woohyun, but maybe he doesn’t have to.

With that thought in mind, Sungjong deliberately chooses one of his very shortest pairs of denim shorts and a flimsy scrap of fabric that can hardly be called a tank top, then as a finishing touch dons a floppy hat and sunglasses before heading out to the deck with his book tucked under his arm and glasses of lemonade in hand.

“Is one of those for me?”

Outside, Woohyun is sweaty and shirtless as usual as he runs the net through the pool, but he stops to smile at Sungjong anyway.

Sungjong plays it cool, setting his things down and smiling mysteriously (and maybe, bending down a little more than is absolutely necessary). “I thought you might be thirsty.”

Woohyun tries to play it cool too, as usual, but this time Sungjong catches him staring, sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. “I might be a little thirsty.”

He waits until Woohyun is drinking from the glass to announce, “My parents are gone for the week,” and to his utter delight he does notice Woohyun almost choke a little at the news.

“Don’t worry, they gave me the money to pay you,” Sungjong continues cheerfully as Woohyun wipes the back of his mouth and gives him a funny look. “I’ll make sure to give it to you.”

“I’m not worried about _that_ ,” Woohyun admits as he steps forward, putting his empty glass down on the deck. “At this point, I’d come by for free if I had to.”

Sungjong steps forward too, still smiling, and taps his cheek with his finger. “Oh? And why might that be?”

“Just come here already, you tease,” Woohyun complains, and Sungjong thinks that’s his line, but all the same he slips his arms around Woohyun’s neck and Woohyun’s arms wrap around his waist and their lips meet eagerly, deliciously, Woohyun’s mouth every bit as luscious as Sungjong imagined it would be.

His sunhat falls onto the deck as Woohyun kisses him again, kisses him deeper, his hands sliding from Sungjong’s waist, to his arms, to his chest, before coming up to cup the sides of Sungjong’s face, and it’s so much sweeter than Sungjong ever expected. Woohyun is a great kisser, not too hesitant but not too forceful either, and Sungjong hardly feels like it’s the first time he’s kissed Woohyun for all the times he’s thought about it, but this, the softness of Woohyun’s lips against his, the wet warmth of his tongue teasing at Sungjong’s, is indescribably better than just imagining it.

Woohyun’s hands eventually make their way towards Sungjong’s ass, but Sungjong pulls back and slaps his hands away before they can get there.

“You could’ve just said no,” Woohyun complains, sticking out his kiss-bruised lower lip in an annoyingly adorable pout.

“Friday, I’m going to clean the house,” Sungjong begins, puts his hands on his hips. Woohyun looks at him in confusion. “Saturday afternoon, we’re going to go out on a date before you clean the pool. Then, when you’re done cleaning, you can use our shower and we can hang out in my room. If you want to, anyway.”

Woohyun tilts his head at him, smiles that deliberately cheesy grin of his again. “I might be interested. You’re paying, right?”

“You’re terrible.” Sungjong laughs and picks up his book to chuck at Woohyun, who dodges it skillfully (even though Sungjong wasn't really trying to hit him in the first place).

“You like it,” he fires back.

In response, Sungjong pulls in Woohyun by the shirt to kiss him again.

Neither of them deny it.

 

\--

  


The ice cream date goes almost the same as all of Sungjong’s encounters with Woohyun-- Woohyun teases him, Sungjong retaliates by flicking whipped cream at him, Woohyun dodges it and laughs. The main difference is that when Sungjong gets a bit of it on his nose, Woohyun reaches over to wipe it off before licking his own finger, and Sungjong is unfairly forced to expend every bit of self-restraint in his body to keep from jumping him right in the middle of the ice cream parlor.

“And you called me a tease,” he hisses in Woohyun’s ear, pushing him up against the wall no sooner than they arrive back at Sungjong’s house, dragging him by the hair into a rough kiss. Last time he let Woohyun lead, for the most part, but this time it’s Sungjong who keeps Woohyun’s hands pinned above his head against the wall, who grinds against his body and pushes his tongue into Woohyun’s mouth like he owns him.

“I’ll do it again if this is what I get for it.” Woohyun looks nothing short of thrilled, his face slightly flushed, his pupils dilated, and Sungjong is immensely grateful his parents are miles and miles away as he leans forward to kiss him again, this time achingly sweet. When Sungjong pulls back for the second time, Woohyun looks almost dazed with adoration, which is exactly what Sungjong was going for.

“Didn’t you say I had to clean the pool first?” Woohyun wonders aloud as Sungjong leads him up the stairs to his room. “I mean… not that I’m complaining, but I’d prefer it if your parents didn’t fire me.”

“It’ll get done. I’ll help you,” Sungjong promises as he shuts the door behind them, his heart pounding in his ears. “Besides, you’d still be able to come over if I invited you.”

“Invite me, then.” Woohyun smiles that weirdly cute lopsided smile of his, and in response Sungjong pulls him down on the bed, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of his nose as they sit facing each other, legs entangled, close enough where Sungjong can feel Woohyun’s breath on his skin.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Woohyun murmurs as he slides his hand under Sungjong’s shirt, and Sungjong wants to tell Woohyun he doesn’t have to be so careful with him, but at the same time he figures he can order Woohyun around a little more this way.

“Touch me more,” he breathes against Woohyun’s neck, sucking a mark there as he wraps his arms around Woohyun’s waist. He feels Woohyun shiver a little at that, those gorgeous muscles of his tensing in anticipation underneath the fabric of his shirt. Sungjong relishes pulling it off for him, but he enjoys running his hands over Woohyun’s sun-bronzed skin even more, slowly exploring all the lines and curves of his body. Woohyun reciprocates by gently pulling Sungjong’s tank top off, tracing patterns over Sungjong’s arms, his chest, the flat of his stomach.

“We’re really hot together, you know that?” Woohyun hums in pleasure, then smirks at his own observation, but he's trying so hard to seem sure of himself that Sungjong rolls his eyes at him.

“You don't have to act so full of it, it's just us.”

“You don't think it's cute?” Woohyun teases him again, but instead of kissing him Sungjong grabs Woohyun’s hand and shoves it towards the front of his pants rather forcefully.

“Time to prove you’re not all talk,” he tells Woohyun, as bossy as he can possibly manage, but Woohyun only grins mischievously at him before edging down Sungjong’s shorts and boxers. He strokes Sungjong agonizingly slowly at first, almost too slow, but then Sungjong pulls him in to kiss him again and Woohyun’s hand moves faster, his calloused fingers tickling him all the way up his shaft, and after a little while Woohyun pulls back and starts to lower his head between Sungjong’s thighs.

“You want it?” Woohyun smirks up at him, his eyes glittering, and Sungjong wants to say something bratty in reply, but something in the redness of Woohyun’s lips, the way his hair shines in the dim light of the bedroom, catches Sungjong off-guard.

“I want you,” he says honestly instead, and it’s worth it to see Woohyun’s eyes get wide for a moment. Then his tongue darts out over his lips, wetting them before he takes Sungjong in his mouth, and it’s not the first time Sungjong has experienced this, but he thinks that Woohyun’s mouth pretty much takes the cake for the rest of eternity as far as blowjobs go. Woohyun hollows his cheeks out and sucks so hard Sungjong lets out a gasp and pulls Woohyun’s hair a little harder than he intended.

“Sorry,” he apologizes breathlessly, massaging Woohyun’s scalp for him, but Woohyun doesn’t even pause for a second. Soon he starts to use his tongue, and that’s when Sungjong knows he won’t last much longer. He tries to pull Woohyun away, but Woohyun pushes right back and sucks until Sungjong comes in his mouth, shooting down his throat and onto his tongue. When Sungjong finally pulls out, Woohyun is panting and damp with sweat, and even though he swallowed there’s still saliva and a little bit of come leaking out of the corners of his mouth. It shouldn’t be this hot, seeing Woohyun wrecked like this, but it’s even hotter than Sungjong could have possibly imagined.

“It was good, right?” Woohyun pants into Sungjong’s mouth as Sungjong pulls him up to kiss him, open mouthed and deep, and Sungjong shivers when he tastes himself on Woohyun’s tongue.

“Mm-hmm.” Sungjong smiles into the kiss, definitely wanting to get Woohyun off just as good, and when he reaches down he feels Woohyun still hard in his pants. Without breaking the kiss, Sungjong unzips Woohyun’s jeans and wraps his fingers around him, and when his free hand links fingers with Woohyun’s it occurs to him, absurdly, that his hands are somehow way bigger than Woohyun’s. It’s kind of cute.

Woohyun starts to whimper Sungjong’s name into his mouth as he strokes him faster, their kissing getting sloppier and more breathless, and when Woohyun gets close he breaks away to bury his face in the crook of Sungjong’s shoulder, letting out a long, husky moan muffled into Sungjong’s neck as he comes in spurts over Sungjong’s fist.

Sungjong grabs a towel from his bedroom floor to clean them both up, then pulls Woohyun onto the bed with him and holds him there while they catch their breath. Without thinking he reaches up to brush Woohyun’s bangs back from his forehead, his fingers trailing gently down the side of Woohyun’s face.

“Sungjong…?” Woohyun blinks at him in confusion.

“You’d better take responsibility,” Sungjong says with a sigh, slipping his hand into Woohyun’s again and letting it rest between them on the bed. “You pretty much ruined me getting blowjobs from anyone else ever, so hurry up and transfer.”

Woohyun laughs at that, then pulls Sungjong into his arms, and normally Sungjong would resist at least a little, but he feels too drunk off the afterglow to do anything besides pillow his head obediently on Woohyun’s perfectly sculpted chest.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Woohyun may or may not be serious, but it doesn’t really matter. Sungjong doesn’t mind waiting for things he really wants, and Woohyun-- well, he’ll always be worth the wait.

 

 


	12. woohyun/dongwoo; the start of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/dongwoo, nc17, newlyweds au, the start of forever
> 
> in which woohyun and dongwoo’s first night as a married couple doesn’t go as planned, but they still have the first morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took longer... i've been working on a longer infinite au for once, it's been eating most of my writing time, but should go up soon!

Almost exactly five years ago, Woohyun was playing soccer professionally when he busted his knee and ended his career at the same time.

For a while, he’d come dangerously close to actually believing there was nothing else worth living for if he couldn’t play soccer. But the first day he hobbled in for his physical rehab appointment he looked up and saw the warm smile of someone who seemed like--still seems like-- an angel come to earth, impossibly dazzling. Physical rehabilitation specialist Jang Dongwoo, he had introduced himself as, but Woohyun was too head over heels to process it, and probably still is. Woohyun asked him out on his last day of rehab, and after years of spending every moment they could together, he got down on the knee Dongwoo helped heal and told him he couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without him, and asked him to marry him.

They were both crying when Dongwoo managed to say yes, and they both almost cried when they were saying their I dos, and Woohyun definitely felt the tears escaping when he finally, shakily slipped a plain silver band onto Dongwoo’s left ring finger and heard Dongwoo’s breath hitch softly. They teared up again after the cake cutting and when their friends and family gave them toasts, they sniffled during their first dance together as a married couple, and the trend only continued into the rest of the night.

“W-we should stop crying, now,” Dongwoo suggests, his voice still wobbly and half-crying as he and Woohyun lay down on their king-sized bed in their honeymoon suite, after the reception has ended and they’ve arrived safely at the hotel, finally alone together.

“I don’t know if I can,” Woohyun replies honestly, his own voice shaky and tired. Dongwoo reaches out to dab at Woohyun’s tear-streaked face, but Woohyun pushes his hand away in favor of burying his face in the crook of Dongwoo’s shoulder, slipping his arms around him and holding him tight. “I can’t believe it’s all over. We… we’re really…”

“I know,” Dongwoo whispers into Woohyun’s hair, another hiccuping sob shuddering through him as he hugs Woohyun back just as tightly. “My Woohyunie. Mine, forever and ever.”

“I was already yours. Since the very first time I saw you,” Woohyun murmurs, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. “But yeah. Forever and ever, so it’s okay if we cry tonight, right?”

“We’re only getting married once though, I thought we should…” Dongwoo says hesitantly, and Woohyun isn’t looking at Dongwoo’s face at the moment, but he can picture that familiar worried look of his just from his voice, the way his brow furrows in concern. Despite his tears, Woohyun laughs softly.

“It’s okay, babe. We have the whole week with no obligations besides each other.” Woohyun pulls back, reaching up to cup Dongwoo’s face in his hands. From all the wedding planning and rehearsals to the styling to the ceremony and reception itself, they were both physically exhausted and emotionally spent. Knowing the two of them, it was probably best they just cried it out now, rested, and were happier in the morning, wedding night or no. “Let’s just get it all out tonight, and sleep, and I’ll wake you up with something special tomorrow.”

Dongwoo sniffles, then smiles, and leans forward to kiss Woohyun on the nose. “Promise?”

Woohyun is sniffling too, but he returns the smile and the kiss, except on the lips (even though it makes Dongwoo sniffle more).

“Promise.”

 

\--

 

Woohyun is nothing if not a man of his word, so when Dongwoo wakes up the next morning, it’s because Woohyun’s lips are pressed to his, one hand working down Dongwoo’s boxers as he teases and pinches him with the other.

“Rise and shine. You ready?” he whispers, and Dongwoo is too groggy to respond with words so he settles for draping his arms around Woohyun’s neck and kissing him back, long and slow and deep.

They kiss for a long time, even longer than usual, letting the minutes pass by without thinking of anything but each other. Eventually though, for the sake of Quality Morning Sex™ they decide to get up and wash their faces, use the toilet, brush their teeth, make sure they have plenty of lube and tissues on hand, then adequately hydrate before climbing straight back into bed and picking up where they left off. Woohyun wastes no time in straddling Dongwoo’s lap, his lube-slick hand running over where Dongwoo is already half-hard as they share a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“Gotta make up for last night,” Woohyun breathes against Dongwoo’s cheek, his voice still slightly raspy with sleep and deep enough to send sparks through Dongwoo’s nerve endings. “I’m gonna ride you so hard you’ll forget you’re a married man now.”

Dongwoo laughs softly. “I know, but like, no rushing, okay? We have all day and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You would never hurt me,” Woohyun says with such certainty that Dongwoo’s stomach flips and his chest tightens. He hums deep in his throat, almost a growl as he lubes up his fingers and reaches around to work the first one into Woohyun. He starts murmuring clipped thoughts, sweet nothings onto Woohyun’s neck, and Woohyun whimpers needily in response, his muscles tensing against Dongwoo’s skin as he slides his finger slowly up and down. He pushes in only a little farther each time, until Woohyun’s more than ready for a second one.

“Dongwoo,” Woohyun gasps his name and grinds down on his fingers as Dongwoo starts to curl and scissor them, stretching Woohyun enough to add his third finger. He takes Dongwoo’s other hand and starts to suck his fingers greedily as Dongwoo stretches him more, his fingers finding just that spot Woohyun likes.

“You look so good. You’re so, so perfect, Woohyunie, my Woohyunie…” Dongwoo starts to talk only half-coherently again after a short few moments of silent concentration; he can’t help it, can’t keep his words inside as he pulls out his fingers and Woohyun immediately starts working himself down onto him, Dongwoo fully seated inside him in no time.

“Come here,” Woohyun murmurs as soon as he’s settled, and Dongwoo wraps his arms around him, buries his face in the crook of his shoulder, whispering more sweet nothings in between kisses to Woohyun’s neck. Except for Dongwoo really means it when he babbles nonsense about how gorgeous Woohyun is, how amazing he is, how lucky he is to have him, and in return Woohyun tells him how everything makes him feel--Dongwoo’s words, his kisses, how good Dongwoo feels inside him. They haven’t even moved yet and Dongwoo already feels overwhelmed, like he might come just from being with Woohyun like this, from the intensity shared in everything they do.

“Love you. I love you so much,” Woohyun breathes as Dongwoo comes up to kiss him on the mouth again, open mouthed and needy. His arms and legs are wrapped tightly around Dongwoo, his lips either pressed against Dongwoo’s or worrying at his neck, and it’s somewhere between cuddlefucking and making love, but whatever it is, it’s ideal. Not that Dongwoo doesn’t also enjoy  just fucking Woohyun, giving it to him hard and fast whenever Woohyun wants it that way, but today is special, and Dongwoo thinks they both want it to last.

“Love you, too,” Dongwoo whispers as he starts to move, careful and gentle, sliding one of his hands between them and wrapping it around Woohyun’s already dripping erection. The other he keeps firmly around Woohyun’s waist, holding him steady as he rocks up into him slowly, deliberately, and Woohyun matches his movements easily, lifting his hips up and then driving back down in time with him.

They kiss again, long and deep and breathless as their pace quickens ever so slightly. They’re extremely familiar with each other’s limits by now, and so Dongwoo knows immediately when they’re both getting close. He rubs his thumb over the head of Woohyun’s cock, and Woohyun clenches around him, and they both come at the same time. Woohyun gasps and moans and wraps his arms around Dongwoo’s neck, touching their foreheads together, and Dongwoo drinks in the sight of his face as he comes. The rush of his own orgasm is almost insignificant in the face of what he feels for Woohyun, for this person who found a way to be happy again despite losing his biggest dream, who tells him over and over that he’s so, so lucky to have found him, who cries as much as him and feels things as strongly or even stronger than Dongwoo himself does. There’s love of course, and trust, but also Dongwoo feels pure gratitude to Woohyun for everything he gives him, for giving Dongwoo all of himself.

When they’re lying snuggled together in the afterglow, he whispers all these things onto Woohyun’s lips, then pulls back to see those familiar waterworks welling up--except for this time, he’s smiling brightly.

“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me when I asked, I was ready to bust the other knee if you didn’t,” he jokes, and Dongwoo laughs because he wouldn’t put it past him.

“Of course I agreed. I liked you since the very beginning too,” Dongwoo admits for the first time, even though he knows Woohyun already knew. “And now look where we are.”

“It’s only the beginning,” Woohyun says happily, and for a second Dongwoo thinks he’s going to add something cheesy about it being the beginning of forever or the rest of their lives, but instead he cuddles closer to Dongwoo and drifts off to sleep, a contented smile still quirking at the corners of his lips.

He doesn’t have to say it, of course. Maybe now that they’re married, he won’t feel the need to lay on the grease as often, but either way Dongwoo doesn’t think he’ll mind. He smiles, kisses Woohyun’s forehead, and falls back into a comfortable sleep.

Everything is just the way it should be.


	13. woohyun/myungsoo; only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/myungsoo, nc17, royalty au, only you
> 
> au in which woohyun is a spoiled prince, and myungsoo is his sworn ~~babysitter~~ ~~boyfriend~~ companion. aka, i need someone to please take care of and treasure nam woohyun

Myungsoo has known Woohyun his entire life.

Then again, so has everyone else in the kingdom, given that Woohyun is their beloved prince, the famously cheerful and outgoing younger son of the Emperor. Except for Myungsoo was born and raised in the castle too, his parents both lifetime employees of the Emperor’s estate, so he saw Woohyun in person fairly often, even if it’s from a distance. All the boys in his age group talked and dreamed of becoming Woohyun’s companion, his right hand man, the highest honor any of them would ever have a chance at.

Myungsoo wasn’t as convinced as everyone else. When his friends would drop their play swords to go crowd around Woohyun, flattering him and cooing over him, Myungsoo always held back and continued playing by himself, quietly in the corner. It was lonely, but he knew he didn’t stand a chance--it was better that way.

And then one day, without explanation, Myungsoo was summoned to Woohyun’s private chambers. He sat down in a chair by himself for a time, not really knowing why he was there or what had happened, thinking it must be some kind of mistake, but then:

“Why are you always by yourself?”

It wasn’t an unfamiliar voice, but Myungsoo startled to hear it so up close. He looked up to see Woohyun staring down at him, lips pursed in something close to a pout. Myungsoo had never seen him this close, so nearby he could reach out and touch him, and he only blinked up at Woohyun in a daze instead of replying respectfully like he should.

“Huh?” he managed eventually, dumbly.

“You’re always off to the side while everyone else follows me around,” Woohyun continued, not really noticing Myungsoo staring at him as he shuffles around. His skin was smooth and shiny, his eyes bright and clear, and his hair neatly combed. He smelled like jasmine, and just one sleeve of his embroidered silk outfit probably cost more than Myungsoo could even comprehend. It was dizzying.

“Is it--is it because you don’t like me?” Woohyun sat on the arm of the chair Myungsoo was in, and the proximity made Myungsoo’s breath hitch. He shook his head vigorously. He didn’t dislike Woohyun, he just-- he seemed like (still seems like) he wasn’t real.

“Can I- please go now, Your Majesty?” Myungsoo asked under his breath, unable to meet Woohyun’s gaze.

“No, you can’t. You haven’t even told me anything about you, or why you’re so scared of me,” Woohyun frowned. “And call me Woohyun hyung, you might as well get used to it if you’re going to be my companion.”

Of course, Myungsoo was too dumbfounded to refuse-- what choice did he have anyway, even if it was clearly some bizarre mistake on Woohyun’s part--but after a little coaxing Woohyun got him to open up. In the end Myungsoo told him things he’d never told anyone before, about his parents never having time for him, his worries about his future, how alone he felt every day. And Woohyun chatted back like they were already old friends, peeling tangerines for them to eat together, even reaching out to pull him into a hug when Myungsoo told him about being lonely. His arms felt warm, and safe, and Myungsoo couldn’t help but hug him back so fiercely for so long that Woohyun had to laugh and push him off eventually.

Myungsoo isn’t sure he’s ever willingly let go of Woohyun at any time after that, either.

  


\--

  


Years later, and Myungsoo still thinks back frequently on that first day, especially on quiet evenings like this when Woohyun is curled up in bed with him, arms wrapped around each other, Woohyun’s head tucked under Myungsoo’s chin.

“Your conversation with the Emperor didn’t go so well, I’m assuming?” he asks quietly after a while, because Woohyun is never this quiet unless he’s sulking.

“He still won’t drop the whole marriage thing,” Woohyun sighs into Myungsoo’s chest. “Boohyun hyung is already engaged, isn’t that good enough? I’m not even twenty yet, I want to live a little.”

Usually when Woohyun grows weary of his princely duties, it’s Myungsoo’s job to try and gently encourage him, but in this scenario he’s inclined to despair just as much (even more) than Woohyun.

“I don’t want to see you with anyone else,” he admits after a while. “But I’ll be here no matter what, hyung. I… If you still want me.”

His voice drops to barely above a whisper at the last part, and Woohyun pulls away to scowl at him.

“Of course I want you. Don’t get any dumb ideas,” Woohyun warns him. Myungsoo gives him his best kittenish pout in response until Woohyun leans over to kiss him, soft and sweet and okay, maybe Myungsoo should pout at him more often.

“I was scared for a while, you know,” he murmurs after they finally break apart. “I… used to think that if you knew I loved you, you’d be satisfied and not want me as your companion anymore.”

“Okay, I admit I was interested in you at first because I wanted you to like me.” Woohyun rolls his eyes. “But you’re even stupider than I thought if you think that’s why I kept you around.”

“Why did you keep me around, then?” Myungsoo asks, because he can be a tease too when he wants to be.

“You know why.” Woohyun groans as Myungsoo pulls him close again and presses a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms and legs around Woohyun’s much smaller frame.

“Say it,” Myungsoo pesters him, squishing his cheek against Woohyun’s head, as if to squeeze all the bad thoughts about the future and marriage and _Woohyun being with someone else_ out of his mind. “Please, hyung.”

“You’re so spoiled.” Woohyun laughs, and Myungsoo thinks that’s his line--Woohyun is the prince, after all, but he doesn’t have much room to deny it either, especially when Woohyun tilts his head up to kiss him again, sliding his arms around Myungsoo even tighter, his fingers carding through Myungsoo’s hair as they deepen the kiss. “What do I get out of it if I do, hmm?”

In response, Myungsoo rolls them both over so that he’s on top of Woohyun instead of side by side and kisses him harder, his hands sliding possessively from Woohyun’s face to his neck, to his chest, down to his hips.

“Myungsoo,” Woohyun half-gasps, half-chokes out his name as Myungsoo starts to put his mouth even more places than his hands, pressing soft, fluttering kisses to his jawline, across his collarbone, against his arms and chest and the insides of his wrists. He sucks gently at the side of Woohyun’s neck, teasing him with his tongue and teeth, reveling in the way Woohyun whines and squirms underneath him, his hips bucking up against him needily, helplessly. “Myungsoo, I…”

Woohyun trails off then, wrapping his arms around Myungsoo’s neck. Woohyun being Woohyun, he doesn’t like having to ask for what he wants, expects Myungsoo to just _know_ \-- and Myungsoo, well, he has a general idea. He gently unties Woohyun’s bedrobe and then his own, then reaches for a porcelain jar on Woohyun’s bedside table, pouring the scented oil inside it all over his palm and fingers. Woohyun is staring up at him expectantly, impatiently, and despite wanting to touch Woohyun so badly it hurts Myungsoo finds himself staring, drinking in the gorgeous tan of Woohyun’s skin with his eyes, the way the dim candlelight makes his soft features seem even softer.

“Come on,” Woohyun says eventually, even though Myungsoo knows he likes the way Myungsoo stares at him, like he’s trying to eat him up just by looking (and Myungsoo probably would, if he could).

“You’re so beautiful, hyung. You look so perfect, right now, just for me.” The words don’t even come close to describing how amazing he is, but Myungsoo it murmurs into his mouth anyway as he leans back down to kiss him again; he needs it, needs those perfect lips pressed against his as he reaches down to hold both their cocks together with his slicked-up hand. Woohyun is already just as hard as he is, and dripping, but Myungsoo strokes deliberately slowly, not wanting it to be over too soon.

“Mmm.” Woohyun hums, low in his throat, in a way that Myungsoo knows means he wants Myungsoo to keep going, not just with his hands but with his words. And even though Myungsoo knows Woohyun already gets complimented all the time, he also knows just how easy it is for Woohyun to feel trapped and pressured and alone, how much he needs someone he can trust, who he can be himself around.  And so Myungsoo tells him only the things that come from the softest, innermost core of his heart, that Woohyun manages to wrench from the depths of his soul somehow.

He shakes his head a little, starts stroking faster as he kisses Woohyun again. “No, you are perfect. You’re perfect to me, no matter what happens from now on.”

“I love you,” Woohyun breathes into his mouth, dark, glossy eyes gazing straight into Myungsoo’s. “No matter what my father says. No matter what happens from now on, Myungsoo, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Myungsoo whispers back, adds only in his head, _more than anyone and anything_ , but settles for deepening the kiss. He gives them both one last stroke and they both come in a rush, Woohyun moaning into Myungsoo’s mouth and stars filling his head, spilling over white-hot onto each other.

They lie there, breathless in each other’s arms, Myungsoo not wanting to let go even when they’re both sticky and panting.

“My Myungsoo.” Woohyun’s voice is barely above a whisper as he reaches up to brush Myungsoo’s bangs back with his hand, and Myungsoo thinks it has to be unfair how even his casual touches make him feel light-headed, even after all these years.

Sometimes he wants to tell Woohyun that nothing about it is fair, that there’s only Woohyun in his world and Woohyun likes it that way, when Woohyun loves not just Myungsoo but all the subjects of his kingdom, his adoring public. But he supposes it can’t be helped. Woohyun has somehow only grown even more radiant and captivating since that first day they shared tangerines and talked, and Myungsoo knows he can’t even call himself the moon in comparison to the sun that is Woohyun. Instead, he leans over to kiss Woohyun’s forehead and smiles.

“Your Myungsoo, always.”

  



	14. woohyun/sungyeol; really should have known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungyeol, nc17, childhood friends au (again), really should have known
> 
> continuation of [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319/chapters/8960593)
> 
> (slightly belated) wooyeol birthday sex/first time sex

It started with an innocent enough question.

Woohyun should have known better than to ask over text, because usually, Sungyeol somehow managed to be even more blunt than average when he was typing.

_WH: Anything special you want for your birthday? ;)_

He was expecting the usual answer-- when they were kids, it was a toy or video game, but lately he just wanted food, which was easy enough. In retrospect, maybe Woohyun should have worried more:

_SY: Yes, I want to have sex with you._

Woohyun nearly flings his phone across the room, but instead he angrily dials Sungyeol and screeches in his ear as soon as he picks up.

“Yah, Lee Sungyeol! What's your deal?”

“Why do you sound so suspicious? We’re both adults,” comes Sungyeol’s unamused reply. “If you don’t want to, we--”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Woohyun sighs. “I just-- couldn’t you have brought it up less weirdly? Maybe have taken me out to dinner first, or something?”

“I bought you tteokbokki like two days ago,” Sungyeol reminds him. ”And it’s not like there’s an un-weird way to ask someone to do it with you, so I think I should just be honest.”

Woohyun sighs again; he’s really not sure why he was surprised at all. He’d known Sungyeol almost his whole life and loved him nearly just as long, so why should anything surprise him by now?

“Well… my parents will be gone the weekend after your birthday, if you want to ‘celebrate’ then,” he informs Sungyeol, as if he were scheduling a doctor’s appointment or something. It’s not like he and Sungyeol hadn’t done their fair share of fooling around, so this wouldn't be much different… right?

“Okay. That’ll give me time to do research and buy everything we need,” Sungyeol says just as matter-of-factly. Then he pauses, and when he talks again he sounds uncharacteristically shy. “Are you… are you sure you wanna do this, though? With me?”

Woohyun pauses too. He’s accepted the fact that he’s hopelessly in love with Sungyeol; if he had to be completely honest, there’s no one else he could imagine doing this with, but that’s also why he hesitates. Still, he’s not going to chicken out, especially if it’s what Sungyeol wants.

“Yeah,” he says, trying to come off as casual and convincing as possible. “I’m sure. I’ll do some research too and we can talk about it more later.”

“Okay,” Sungyeol replies, sounding relieved. After he hangs up, Woohyun puts his head in his hands.

He loves him. He loves Sungyeol, but that’s the whole problem--he’s put it off this long, but now he has to know if Sungyeol loves him too, and he has to find out before they sleep together. He’s not sure he can bring himself to otherwise.

 

\--

 

Woohyun is fully aware he should ideally get it over with before Sungyeol comes over, but he still doesn’t. He acts as normal as possible without acting normal at all, and he thinks Sungyeol notices but neither of them talk about it until, of course, they have to.

Sungyeol lets himself in to Woohyun’s room the weekend Woohyun’s parents are gone, after leftover birthday cake and seaweed soup have been finished off and parties and drinking and hangovers are all just memories of summer weekdays past. Woohyun pretends to be napping, but he knows Sungyeol sees through him as he sits down next to him on the bed.

“Are you sick, Woohyunie?” Sungyeol shakes his shoulder gently. When Woohyun doesn’t respond, he hears Sungyeol sigh heavily.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, if you’re not ready it’s okay. Let’s just watch a movie or something, I shouldn’t have pressured you.” He sounds genuinely sorry, and it makes Woohyun’s stomach churn with self-loathing.

“It’s not that,” Woohyun finally says, rolls over to face Sungyeol. His hair is slightly wavy and messy, and even in Woohyun’s dimly lit room, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he looks incredible. Woohyun reaches out tentatively for his arm. “It’s just...  you asked me, but are _you_ sure you want to do this with me?”

"Ey, do you honestly think I'd do anything with another guy if I didn't want to?" Sungyeol looks at him like he’s crazy.

"It's not that. I… never mind," Woohyun insists, the words almost making it out, but then he gives up again. He sits up, moving to get off the bed, but Sungyeol grabs his wrist.

“Tell me what's wrong.” Sungyeol’s expression turns from vague confusion to mild hurt, and Woohyun knows he needs to say something.

"It’s just...:” he begins, carefully. “There's a big difference between wanting to mess around with someone you like and-- and being with someone you... you love."

There are tears stinging at the corners of Woohyun’s eyes, and he wants nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out, but at least he finally said it. He can’t bring himself to look at Sungyeol, who drops his gaze, timidly relaxing his grip on Woohyun’s wrist.

"It's always been the second one for me," Woohyun shuts his eyes, needing to fill the silence even when he feels so embarrassed he wants to die. "Since forever, you know? So just… just let me go."

“No.”

Sungyeol’s voice when he finally speaks up is raw, almost angry. “ _That’s_ why you’re scared? You thought I didn’t love you back?”

Woohyun exhales and tries not to sound angry back. “I thought… there was a possibility, or something, that you might not feel exactly the same way as me. Because, you know, we never talked about it or anything, and so maybe, there was a little voice in the back of my head that--”

He doesn’t get to finish his rambling, because Sungyeol leans forward and kisses him, his hands holding either side of Woohyun’s face, thumbs rubbing away the tears Woohyun didn’t realize had fallen from his eyes and streaked down his cheeks.

"I love you," Sungyeol whispers hoarsely, touching his forehead to Woohyun’s even after he pulls away. “Of course I love you, I’ve only ever--I thought you _knew_ , idiot.”

“How am I supposed to know? I can’t read your mind. Not always,” Woohyun corrects himself, because sometimes it feels like he really can (or maybe it’s just Sungyeol who’s predictable). He wraps his arms around Sungyeol, moves to press another kiss to the corner of those perfect pouting lips. “I want you to... tell me a lot from now on.”

“I would've told you sooner if I'd realized you didn’t know. Though I guess I should have, you’re weird like that sometimes,” Sungyeol complains, but he’s grinning cutely as he brushes tears from Woohyun’s eyes again. “I’ll tell you as much as you want, so... don’t cry anymore.”

“I’m not crying.” Woohyun buries his face in Sungyeol’s shirt. He takes a deep breath before looking up at him again, and Sungyeol's smile softens.

"I know," he says, letting out a tiny snort of laughter as he brushes Woohyun's bangs back from his forehead. "I love you."

Woohyun laughs a little too, rubbing his eyes one last time. “Kiss me again, Sungyeol-ah."

“Ugh, so bossy.”

Even the usual banter is filled with a certain fondness, and the kiss they share is softer and somehow sweeter than anything Woohyun's ever felt, anything they've ever done before. The feeling of Sungyeol's lips against his, even if it’s the hundredth, the millionth time, makes Woohyun’s pulse quicken and his chest ache, yet at the same time it’s warm and comforting too.

_I love you._

At the edge of his mind, Woohyun remembers desperately trying to keep the words inside him, afraid of-- of something, of the weight of saying them, but now he knows what Sungyeol’s voice sounds like when he says them. The thought of it fills up Woohyun's heart in a way he could have never imagined, a strange tingly feeling spreading from his chest all the way through his body, to the tips of his toes and fingers.

“Don't stop,” Woohyun murmurs, referring to their continued kissing as they take their time undressing each other. Once they’re both shirtless Sungyeol kisses him one last time, lingering for a moment before their lips finally part. He empties his pockets of the lube and condoms inside them before wriggling out of his pants. When Woohyun reaches out and grabs one of the lube packets, though, something seems to dawn on Sungyeol.

“Woohyun-ah... I… how do you wanna…?” he stammers, all of his bluntness from their initial conversation earlier in the week vanished. Woohyun grins a little and leans forward so he can press up against Sungyeol as he whispers in his ear.

“Want you inside me,” he tells him, reveling in the full body shudder it sends through Sungyeol immediately. “Just sit back and let me do it, okay?”

“O… okay.” Sungyeol’s eyes are so, so round, and Woohyun doesn’t think he blinks at all as he watches Woohyun lube up his fingers and slide them tentatively against himself. It’s a weird feeling, way weirder than anything else they’ve done, but he forces himself to relax and concentrate and remember what he read about doing this. Sungyeol’s hands help keep him steady when his legs start to get tired, and eventually he has one finger worked up far enough that he thinks he can start on another. He glances up at Sungyeol first, managing a grin for him.

“What’re you thinking about? Wanna help?” he teases, but to his surprise, Sungyeol swallows and nods.

It’s weird in a different way with someone else doing it, but a lot hotter, especially because Sungyeol reaches around to stroke Woohyun as he starts to get the hang of it. Woohyun’s ass is in the air now, his face buried in a pillow as he stifles a moan when two of Sungyeol’s long, long fingers finally slide in up to the second knuckle inside of him.

“Are you okay? It’s not hurting you?” Sungyeol asks for the hundredth time as he slowly works his fingers in and out, prepping Woohyun for a third. “Three should be enough, right?”

“Y… yeah. Keep going,” Woohyun breathes, turning his head back into the pillow afterwards. Sungyeol goes even slower with the third finger, asking Woohyun continuously to tell him that it’s okay, and even though Woohyun gets tired of humming his assent he thinks it’s adorable how much Sungyeol worries about him, how much he doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Just making sure,” Sungyeol confirms as he finally gets the third finger inside, pumping them maddeningly slow. “I… I think you’re ready now, though.”

“Thanks.” Woohyun lifts himself to all fours, a bit unsteadily, and Sungyeol slides back over to the headboard so he can sit against it. His long, pretty dick is hard and dripping already without Woohyun even touching him, just from watching his fingers disappear inside Woohyun, and that thought is enough to make Woohyun hard again too.

“How was it? You ready?” Woohyun asks sweetly, a smug smile on his face as he rolls the condom onto Sungyeol’s cock, then spreads more lube over it, and Sungyeol gasps when he rubs his thumb over the head. “Don’t come til you’re inside me, Yeol-ah.”

“Then don't be a tease,” Sungyeol shoots back, his face already flushed and sweaty as he helps steady Woohyun again, his long fingers wrapping around Woohyun’s hips as Woohyun gets into position over him.

“It's easier if you stay still,” Woohyun reminds him as he begins to lower himself onto Sungyeol, carefully, forcing himself to relax with each exhale. He knows Sungyeol is too afraid to move too much anyway while he’s working himself down, and he kind of hopes that eventually they’ll get used to this, that soon he can kiss and touch and hold Sungyeol during this part instead of worrying about how everything works.

Sungyeol’s breathing is shallow, almost panicked, and his hands start to tremble as he finally bottoms out inside Woohyun. “Hyun-ah, I… are you...”

“I’m okay, yeah,” Woohyun pants, gripping Sungyeol’s shoulders and letting out a shaky breath. He can’t really describe in words how it feels to have Sungyeol inside of him-- it’s strange, and too much, but he wants more of it. “Relax, it doesn’t hurt. I promise.”

“Don’t... don’t move,” Sungyeol’s voice is strained, and his hands move so that they’re holding Woohyun’s. When they look up at each other again, Sungyeol looks unfocused and hazy at first, but as Woohyun looks at him his eyes clear almost immediately, and he even manages a smile.

“You wanted me in you?” he asks, as if he wasn’t freaking out two seconds ago, and Woohyun would smack him if he could bring himself to let go of Sungyeol’s hands. Instead, he settles for the only other kind of revenge he can think of.

“I did. I do,” he whispers, shifting his hips ever so slightly so he can lean forward and kiss Sungyeol. Sungyeol gasps at his words, flinches at the movement at first, but as they kiss he brings his hand down between them and starts pumping Woohyun again, almost desperately, and Woohyun knows without having to ask how close he is already.

“You’re really hot like this,” Woohyun murmurs, smiling against Sungyeol’s lips, and Sungyeol replies by kissing him harder, his hand moving even faster. “But how about we trade next time?"

“Give me a break,” Sungyeol complains, sweat beading high on his brow as he tries to hold back his orgasm, but he’s smiling too, and he slides his free hand around the back of Woohyun’s neck and holds him close.

“Sungyeol-ah.” Woohyun gasps his name one last time, clenches experimentally around Sungyeol, and that’s all it takes to push Sungyeol over the edge. He comes with a groan inside of Woohyun, hips bucking up shallowly as he fills the condom. Woohyun adds his hand to Sungyeol’s and finishes himself off at the same time, slumping down over him and biting back his moans, wanting to feel Sungyeol inside of him for as long as possible even when they’re both panting and spent.

Eventually, Woohyun finally rolls off of Sungyeol and takes care of the condom, grabbing a fistful of tissues from his nightstand to lazily wipe them both down before snuggling right back up to him. Sungyeol’s chest is still heaving slightly, his hair matted with sweat, and his cheeks and lips are flushed such a gorgeous shade of red that Woohyun can’t help but lean over to kiss him gently in the afterglow.

“I… Woohyun-ah, I know I wasn’t--” Sungyeol begins after Woohyun kisses him, but Woohyun doesn’t let him finish.

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” he says stubbornly. Woohyun knows he can get wrapped up in his own insecurities; this time, he was so preoccupied over whether or not Sungyeol felt the same way that he ended up forgetting about Sungyeol’s own tendency to doubt himself. He reaches up to pet Sungyeol’s hair, nuzzling his face in that long, slender neck of his.

“You’re probably biased.” Sungyeol sounds like he’s rolling his eyes at that, but Woohyun notices him relax a little, and sure enough he folds his arms around Woohyun and presses his cheek against Woohyun’s forehead, snuggling him back.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed,” Woohyun begins, feeling his face flush (ridiculously, considering everything they just did), “I'm in love with you, Lee Sungyeol.”

“You’re surprisingly cute when you try so hard to be straightforward about it. It’s not difficult, y'know,” Sungyeol says, in that funny voice he gets when he’s not trying very hard to suppress a laugh. “I love you too, though.”

“I'll get used to it. Just you wait,” Woohyun warns him, pulling the blanket over them before tucking his head back against Sungyeol’s neck, his arms wrapping around Sungyeol’s slim waist, his short legs and fingers tangling through Sungyeol’s long skinny ones.

If Sungyeol has any complaints about the spooning like he sometimes does, he doesn’t say so. Instead, he kisses Woohyun’s forehead and squeezes his hands, and Woohyun thinks he could really get used to this new thing they have. Well, not entirely new, but definitely better. He presses his nose to Sungyeol’s skin, inhales, and exhales, one last time before they fall asleep.

 _Sungyeol_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these wooyeols and this is the first time sungyeol's ever actually gotten any. sorry yeol... happy birthday... i love you...


	15. woohyun/hoya; tell me something i don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/hoya, nc17, friends with benefits au, tell me something i don’t know
> 
> sort-of sequel to the very first [wooya installment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319/chapters/8959483), au in which woohyun and hoya are dance team members/friends with benefits. (attempt at) overstimulation, praise kink, and maybe even hoya asking woohyun on a date. i’m going to hell??

Howon isn't one to brag (usually), but he does think some parts of his personality work to his favor in certain ways. Self-control is his main thing (albeit ‘disciplined to a fault’ at times), plus a strong competitive streak, both of which are helping him stay sane between college classes, dance team and his part time job.

He never really imagined it’d help him in... this particular regard, but then again he is thankful that Woohyun of all people keeps coming back to him. There’s nothing quite like the rush he gets from satisfying all of Woohyun's desires, even if it always leaves him wanting something more.

“I have something I wanna try,” Woohyun had said carefully over the phone one night, and Howon, even though he didn't know what to expect, had replied immediately, “Try me.”

Fast forward almost two weeks, the first evening since the phone call either of them have had a chance to stop and breathe, and they’ve agreed to spend it like this--Howon pinning Woohyun’s wrists against his apartment door, kissing open-mouthed and sloppy while he ruts against Woohyun through his clothes. It’s a little impatient, not how Howon prefers to start things out, but tonight they have a concrete goal to achieve.

“You're ready to try for three times?” Woohyun whispers a reminder in Howon’s ear before biting it playfully. Despite how put-off he sounds he’s already hard in his jeans, so Howon reaches to unbutton and pull them down before taking Woohyun in his hand.

“Buy me dinner if I make it to five, 'kay?" Howon whispers back, and Woohyun only manages to grunt in assent as Howon moves to suck a mark at the base of his neck, his hand pumping swiftly, rubbing his calloused fingertips in all the places he knows drives Woohyun to the edge in no time.

“That’s one,” he breathes as Woohyun comes with a high-pitched whine, hot and white on Howon’s hand and spilling over onto his thighs where Howon had them pressed up against him.

Woohyun slumps against Howon, probably too breathless to come up with a snarky comeback just then, and for a moment Howon just holds him there, burying his face in the crook of Woohyun’s shoulder and breathing deep. God, he’s whipped.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he suggests after a few moments. Woohyun groans, draping his arms around Howon’s neck.

“Need help,” he says only partially jokingly, and Howon rolls his eyes but obliges, steering Woohyun towards the bedroom with his hands on his shoulders, then gently pushing him onto the soft bed.

“I was thinking of something more romantic,” Woohyun laughs as Howon retrieves the lube and condoms from his nightstand before crawling onto the bed to join him, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'll sweep you off your feet next time,” he promises, and Woohyun smiles in a satisfied sort of way before narrowing his eyes at Howon as if watching him.

“You’re too far away,” he sighs, and Howon lets Woohyun pull him in by the shirt to kiss him, slower and much more thorough than the first time. Howon knows Woohyun isn’t ready to go again just yet, but that doesn’t mean they need to be bored in the meantime. He slides his hands up Woohyun’s shirt, savoring the warmth of his skin before Woohyun yanks off the shirt entirely, then goes to work unbuttoning Howon’s shirt.

Once they’re both rid of all their clothes, Howon starts to mouth his way down Woohyun’s body, running his hands greedily over every place he can get them on in the process. He takes his time, dragging his lips, his tongue over Woohyun’s neck, his collarbones, his chest, stopping to rub his nose under Woohyun’s navel.

“You want it?” Woohyun asks, but it’s not a question. He’s still soft--it’s only been so many minutes since Howon got him off in the entryway, but he can’t hide the rough edge of want in his voice.

“How else would I get you the second time?” Howon smiles, licking his lips before taking Woohyun in his mouth. He feels the blood start to rush to his own dick as he concentrates his hand and mouth on getting Woohyun hard again, tapping every single trick he has filed away in crannies of his brain. Howon doesn't know how much time has passed whej he takes his mouth off to lick a wet stripe along the shaft, but Woohyun's body finally starts to respond again.

"Is it too much?" he asks Woohyun as he rests his cheek against the inside of Woohyun's thigh, gazing up at Woohyun's flushed, panting face. "Tell me what you want."

"I want... I want more," Woohyun breathes. He usually needs more coaxing than this when Howon asks him, so maybe he’s actually feeling as wrecked as he looks. "Want to come in your mouth."

"Good.” Howon closes his lips around him once more, hollowing his cheeks and sucking sloppy and loud. Woohyun lets out a hot, strangled moan as his back arches deliciously, hands clutching the sheets or Howon's hair as his dick gets harder, pulsing slowly, then finally starting to leak salty precome in Howon’s mouth. Howon swirls his tongue over the tip and Woohyun comes again, his moans stuttered and broken. He definitely doesn’t orgasm as hard as the first time, but it’s still exactly what Howon wanted, and he swallows down every bit of it before sliding up to kiss Woohyun again. Woohyun is panting harder than earlier, his eyes glossy and bright as Howon presses more kisses to his skin, nothing intense, just soft and reassuring brushes of his lips as Woohyun tries to catch his breath.

“You’re being extra sweet today, Howon-ah.” Woohyun observes with a grin once he can form words again. Howon shrugs, but then Woohyun continues, “Were you thinking about me?”

And it’s ridiculous, because of course Howon’s thinking about Woohyun, why wouldnt he be thinking about anything but Woohyun? But then he catches the real meaning of the question and his breath gets weirdly caught in his throat. He feels himself blush.

“Not telling,” he mumbles under his breath, pressing a decidedly less reassuring sort of kiss to the side of Woohyun’s neck; his blush only deepens when Woohyun squirms and laughs underneath him.

“Are you-- are we going to do anything else tonight? Or are we done already?” he asks between breathless giggles, and Howon pulls back to furrow his eyebrows at him reproachfully.

“There’s no way you’re ready yet… and honestly, I need a minute too,” he tells Woohyun, who only rolls his eyes.

“But ,” he says, jokingly scolding, and Howon rolls his eyes back before kissing Woohyun on the mouth again. Woohyun smiles into the kiss, carding his fingers affectionately through Howon’s hair. Howon closes his eyes and lets himself melt into Woohyun, lets his mind go blissfully blank for a few precious moments other than the sensation of Woohyun’s lips against his, the wetness and warmth of his tongue. It’s a minor miracle he hasn’t come himself yet, even without being touched, but he can’t ignore his growing reaction to Woohyun’s body, waxing and waning in turns all this time, too much longer.

“Ready for three?” he asks as he finally grabs the lube from the pillow, even though he’s well aware that Woohyun has been ready, at least mentally. He decides to forgo the condom for tonight-- after all, Woohyun’s already come twice, and it’s going to take some extra effort to get to the third.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Woohyun replies predictably, spreading his legs for Howon so brazenly that Howon’s eyes widen involuntarily and he almost drops the lube. He has good enough reflexes to catch it in midair and finish slicking up his fingers, though his hand is shaking in anticipation by the time he actually presses one against Woohyun’s entrance.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself before pushing in, carefully, though Woohyun merely groans and grinds down on his finger impatiently. “Come on, more. I can take more.”

“I know you can,” Howon replies in the same voice he uses for _please shut up_ , though he sticks his other hand in Woohyun’s mouth to facilitate that actually occurring. Woohyun takes the bait eagerly, sucking obscenely on Howon’s fingers as Howon stretches him out, sliding in a second finger, then a third. He works them in and out as Woohyun pushes back against them, small needy noises coming from the back of his throat as Howon’s fingers press on his tongue.

He pulls his hands out of Woohyun so he can lube himself up, but not before positioning himself so he can kiss Woohyun one last time before he pushes in. They don’t normally kiss this much outside of general foreplay, but tonight is about giving Woohyun everything he wants and more, and Howon would be lying if he said he didn’t like it better this way.

Woohyun lets out a hum of pleasure as soon as Howon bottoms out inside him, and despite how good it feels to Howon, how tight and hot Woohyun feels around him, he tries not to let himself get distracted from the real goal of tonight. He wraps one of his hands around Woohyun’s dick and starts to stroke him slowly, in time with the slow thrusts he begins to pace out, at just the angle Woohyun likes best. From the husky moans that escape Woohyun’s throat he knows it feels good, that it should be working, but it’s obvious Woohyun isn’t used to coming more than once or twice in one session, and each additional time takes that much more effort.

“Talk to me,” Woohyun suggests as Howon leans down to be closer to him, hooking his legs around Howon’s waist and starting to move in time with Howon’s thrusts. “Tell me you think I’m pretty.”

Howon thinks Woohyun might have been at least half-sarcastic about the last part, but he finds it suddenly hard to breathe again. His mouth feels dry, but as he looks at Woohyun, his matted, sex-tousled hair, his kiss-bruised lips, the outline of his defined muscles, his flushed skin shiny with sweat… well, he can’t exactly find it in himself to disagree.

“You’re… you’re beautiful.”

Woohyun’s eyes go wide, and he finally goes a little hard in Howon’s hand. Howon feels something drop in the pit of his stomach--he can’t say it like Woohyun says stuff like this, so sweetly and naturally. It sounds more like the words have been ripped straight from his heart, a tree uprooted in the storm of emotions he works so hard to repress. Part of him wants to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment, but mostly he loves seeing Woohyun get off on it.

“You’re so, so gorgeous,” he breathes, his thrusts becoming quicker as Woohyun moans and pants and clenches around him, his dick growing warmer and stiffer in Howon’s hand. “Fuck, Woohyun, you’re so fucking hot.”

It gets a little easier the more he keeps talking, Howon realizes, and Woohyun eats every word of it up. Honestly, Howon is about zero percent surprised that Woohyun ended up having a praise kink, but he’s glad that something worked (even if it’s more embarrassing for him). He lets Woohyun roll them over so he can ride Howon, the muscles of his back tensing as Howon runs his free hand over it. He sits up so he can murmur dirty things against Woohyun’s stomach, kissing his chest and pumping his fist over Woohyun’s dick.

“Come with me this time,” Woohyun demands, wrapping his arms around Howon’s neck as he squeezes tight around him, and Howon finishes inside of him harder than he ever has in his life probably, his entire body wracked by spasms and his head dizzy with stars to the point where he barely registers Woohyun coming too. Woohyun is absolutely wrecked by the time Howon regains consciousness a few moments later, his body slumping bonelessly against Howon’s as he pants like he just ran a marathon. Howon doesn’t really know what else to do besides hold him there, patting his back awkwardly from time to time, even as his own come starts to leak out around his softening dick still deep inside Woohyun.

Eventually Woohyun catches his breath and rolls off of him, but he motions lazily for Howon to come lie next to him. Howon doesn’t think about it much as he slides his arms around Woohyun again, but when he leans in for another kiss Woohyun shakes his head to stop him.

“You never answered my question,” he says, pouting with that huge lower lip of his, and Howon sighs.

“What question?”

“Were you thinking about me?” Woohyun repeats himself, staring straight into Howon’s eyes as he does, no recognizable expression on his face other than the trace of a pout. “Tell me the truth, Howon-ah.”

Howon sighs and runs his hand through his hair; he doesn’t really foresee this conversation going anywhere if he refuses to answer. He reaches out and catches Woohyun’s jaw in his hand, his thumb rubbing slow circles on Woohyun’s cheek.

“I’m... I'm always thinking about you, Nam Woohyun.”

Woohyun’s eyes go big, even bigger than when Howon told him he was beautiful (though at least Howon can sort of claim that it was to get Woohyun aroused again, later). He opens his mouth, probably to laugh it off or say something snide in response, but a few moments pass and he stays silent. Howon blinks at him, then shrugs.

“So if you... if you wanted to... to have dinner or something with me sometime I'd… I would like that. If you're okay with it too, I mean,” he says quickly, not looking at Woohyun anymore.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Woohyun’s voice comes out softly, and Howon is about to respond when Woohyun rolls on top of him instead and kisses him, gentle but firm, and all his complicated emotions and lurking shadows of doubt are chased out of his head in favor of touching and kissing Woohyun.

“Also, that was three times. So if you want to take me out, that's on the table still." Woohyun says when he finally pulls back. Howon shuts his eyes and groans.

“We haven’t showered yet,” he reminds Woohyun, throwing the rumpled sheets and blankets aside, his competitive spark reignited. “Four times is technically a tie, remember?”

“You’re on.” Woohyun grins, and if Howon is glad that with Woohyun it's always a win-win situation.

  
  


(Howon does make it four times, once they’re both in the shower.

 

And even though Woohyun offers to pay, he still buys dinner on their first date.)

 

 


	16. woohyun/sunggyu/dongwoo; a classified debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/dongwoo/sunggyu, nc17, secretary au, a classified debriefing
> 
> unapologetic office porn in which sunggyu is the boss and woohyun and dongwoo are his “secretary” and “personal assistant” respectively, because obviously he needs both. Obviously.

Sunggyu used to think there weren’t really any downsides to having two attractive underlings who were at his personal beck and call and who seemed to be obviously infatuated with him (because who wouldn’t be, right?).

Okay, it was a little exasperating sometimes when Dongwoo needed something repeated for the fifth time because he was distracted by Sunggyu’s “dreamy eyes,” and kind of embarrassing when Woohyun “accidentally” dropped a pen and showed off his ass in those tight dress pants to Sunggyu in front of the other staff, but in general, Sunggyu lets things slide.

Howon and Sungjong, who are “in” on the situation, as it were, have both dropped hints at Sunggyu. About it possibly becoming a problem, about Woohyun and Dongwoo maybe, possibly, having a little too much influence over Sunggyu. Sunggyu ignores them.

“They’ve got you wrapped around their little fingers, hyung,” Sungjong tells him flat out in the break room.

“Extremely little, in Woohyun’s case,” Sunggyu says sarcastically, then laughs at his own joke, but Sungjong only narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m being serious, hyung. I heard them whispering and giggling to each other earlier, and I think they might actually be plotting to overthrow you.”

“They can try,” Sunggyu scoffs. Woohyun and Dongwoo might have, uh, forceful personalities at times, but Sunggyu is Sunggyu for fuck’s sake. Plus, they’re obsessed with him. Overthrow him? Crazy talk.

He brings it up the next time he’s making out with Woohyun in the janitor’s closet, though he should really know better than to expect a straight answer out of Woohyun of all people.

“Word is you and Dongwoo are planning to overthrow me,” he says half-jokingly as Woohyun sucks a mark underneath the collar of his shirt.

“Planning to? I think we already have, babe.” Woohyun smiles as he leans up to kiss Sunggyu sweetly, and Sunggyu isn’t sure how serious he’s being, but then Woohyun’s tongue is in his mouth and he doesn’t think anymore.

Attempting to get answers out of Dongwoo is unproductive for different reasons, since whenever the two of them are alone anywhere at least one person’s mouth is otherwise occupied post haste. If Sunggyu has to be completely honest, a coup d’etat (or several) are worth being blown by Dongwoo and his perfect, beautiful mouth.

And so, Sungjong’s comment fades into the recesses of his memory.

That is, until he walks into his darkened office, closes the door behind him, and flicks on the lights to see Dongwoo bending Woohyun over his desk and fucking the living daylights out of him.

At first, Sunggyu thinks he’s dreaming. Then Dongwoo looks up, his face flushed and shirt unbuttoned, and those huge lips of his curl into a wicked grin as he holds a finger to his lips for ‘shhh.’

Woohyun’s pants are pulled down to his knees, and Dongwoo’s tie is in his mouth so he doesn’t scream as Dongwoo slams into him. He turns his head to look over at Sunggyu, and he motions for Sunggyu to flip the lights off again, then beckons him over with curled fingers.

“Wh.. wh…... Hnh?” Sunggyu temporarily loses the ability to form coherent words. Sure, he’s fooled around with both Woohyun and Dongwoo in the office, and he knows for a fact that the two of them have fooled around with each other, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t been thinking more and more about it, about all three of them, together. Still, he wasn’t exactly expecting to be introduced to the idea like this, by the two of them fucking on Sunggyu’s desk when they both knew for a fact that everyone else in the office today was heading to a different floor for an hour-long meeting while Sunggyu worked on finalizing his report to the board.

“We only have an hour hyung, hurry,” Dongwoo pleads, breathing hard as he pulls out of Woohyun. Woohyun lets out an annoyed whine at the sudden emptiness as Dongwoo stumbles over to Sunggyu, his dick still hard and slick with lube as he pulls Sunggyu in for a steamy kiss, his tongue sliding into Sunggyu’s mouth as he drags him by his tie over to where Woohyun is waiting for them.

“Hyunnie wants something, hyung. Should we give it to him?” Dongwoo asks, wiping the bit of saliva he left on Sunggyu’s chin with his thumb before reaching down to undo Sunggyu’s belt buckle.

“Uh…” Sunggyu is almost cross-eyed from how hard he is already, but manages something akin to a nod.

“Give it to him, then.” Having unfastened his belt, Dongwoo pulls down Sunggyu’s pants and underwear. He even rolls on the condom and lubes Sunggyu up for him before Sunggyu finally pushes into Woohyun, and when Sunggyu feels Woohyun clench around him he thinks vaguely that they both really need raises. And bonuses. And to move into Sunggyu’s house yesterday.

“Holy shit,” Sunggyu gasps, belatedly realizing those are the first actual words he’s said this whole time.

“Flip me.” Woohyun’s order comes out slightly muffled, but Sunggyu obliges anyway, moving Woohyun so he’s on his back on Sunggyu’s desk, his legs slung over Sunggyu’s shoulders as Sunggyu thrusts into him again, harder this time.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He feels Dongwoo whisper in his ear, his breath hot as he presses up behind Sunggyu, guiding his hands to Woohyun’s hard, dripping erection. “I got him nice and ready just for you, hyung.”

“Y… Yeah.” Sunggyu stutters out a reply, pumping his fist over Woohyun hard and fast. “It’s good, but…”

 _But I want you too_ , he can’t say, but Dongwoo always understands. Seeming satisfied, he wraps himself snugly around Sunggyu from behind, his dick rubbing against Sunggyu’s ass as he moves his hands to pinch Sunggyu’s nipples through his shirt, eliciting a needy whine that Sunggyu would never admit to making even under penalty of death.

They pace themselves quickly, somewhat sloppy but easier than expected and so, so good. Sunggyu slows down only a little, steadily but deliberately thrusting into Woohyun as he strokes him with one of his hands. Woohyun gasps and hums deep in his throat with each push, his back arching off the desk as he squeezes tight around him in sync. He adds his hand to Sunggyu’s, the other propping himself up slightly so he can watch as Dongwoo fucks Sunggyu’s thighs. Sunggyu’s other hand is covering Dongwoo’s on his chest, and Dongwoo slides forward between his legs every time he pulls out of Woohyun. He unbuttons Sunggyu’s shirt from behind so he can run his warm, soft hands across Sunggyu’s chest, his collarbones, the flat of his stomach, and Sunggyu moans and shudders, breathless underneath his touch.

Eventually Woohyun pulls the tie from his mouth, when Dongwoo and Sunggyu both know they’re all almost there.

“Kiss his back. He likes that,” he pants out, directed at Dongwoo, who pulls Sunggyu’s shirt down so that he’s barely wearing it anymore. “Kiss me soon, too.”

“I will, baby.” Dongwoo promises as he drags his lips down Sunggyu’s back, reaching around Sunggyu to grope Woohyun’s thigh before taking a big handful of Sunggyu’s ass and squeezing as he presses a warm kiss to his shoulder blade. Sunggyu finally comes inside Woohyun when he feels Dongwoo’s tongue on his neck, and then Woohyun and Dongwoo come too, spilling over Sunggyu’s hand and onto Woohyun’s stomach, or onto Sunggyu’s thighs and ass, dripping down his legs, and Sunggyu only has the vague hope none of it got onto his clothes.

Dongwoo’s tie is pretty much done for after being in Woohyun’s mouth the whole time, but Dongwoo doesn’t seem to mind. He goes to lie on the desk next to Woohyun, fulfilling his promise to kiss him. Sunggyu hears the two of them start to make out as he opens one of the drawers to pull out tissues and baby wipes to clean up with, and though he’d like to stand there and watch them they are on a time limit.

“Come on, you two. We have ten minutes to clean up,” he says in his very best ‘boss’ voice, though Dongwoo and Woohyun only giggle at him.

“I just refilled that drawer since you put it on the office shopping list,” Dongwoo informs him. “You’re so prepared, hyung.”

“We’re almost out of condoms too, but I’m not writing that one down,” Sunggyu remarks as he starts by cleaning himself up, pulling his pants back up before going over to his desk. Woohyun and Dongwoo are still tangled in each other’s embrace, Woohyun pressing lazy kisses to Dongwoo’s skin as Dongwoo peeks up at Sunggyu expectantly.

“Didn’t you hear the part where I said ten minutes?” Sunggyu asks, starting to get seriously annoyed (and possibly re-turned on, but he’s not admitting that either).

“Aaactually, when we were planning this Woohyunnie canceled your 4 o’clock. So technically, we have another hour. We just have to lock the door and be quiet,” Dongwoo informs him, again.

“You canceled my 4 o’clock? Without telling me?” Sunggyu rubs his temples. “Sungjong was right. You two are taking over my life.”

Woohyun looks up at him and smirks, reaching out to tug at Sunggyu’s wrist. “Don’t you like it that way, hyung?”

Sunggyu groans, but doesn’t necessarily say no. At the very least, he figures, it’s not technically being _overthrown_ if the ruling authority voluntarily surrenders.

 


	17. woohyun/myungsoo; winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/myungsoo, nc17, photography au, winter wonderland
> 
> requisite myungsoo is a photographer and woohyun is his boyfriend/model au. thighfucking, banter, also finally some purely happy fluff woosoo, based loosely on the dvd from l’s bravo viewtiful pt 1.

“Aren’t you... kind of short to be a model?”

That was the first thing Myungsoo ever said to Woohyun, ages and ages ago, way before they started dating. Way before Myungsoo knew that the weird heart pounding and increased awkwardness he got whenever he looked at Woohyun meant that he had a crush on him (“was destined for me”, Woohyun likes to claim, but Myungsoo isn't sure how serious he's being).

They started dating officially right after Myungsoo’s first solo photography exhibit, squeezing in chunks of time to meet in cafes while Myungsoo worked from his laptop. Tickets plus the accompanying publication sold well enough that Myungsoo felt comfortable scheduling a car rental and shooting appointment somewhere farther away than usual, several months from then when it would definitely be snowing outside. Woohyun also convinced him to book a night at a romantic cabin in a nearby resort town, somehow, even though Myungsoo teased him that they might not be together anymore at that point.

“We will be,” Woohyun had said with a smirk and slight twinkle in his eye, and Myungsoo only hoped he wasn’t jinxing it as he rolled his eyes at him and went back to sorting files on his laptop.

 

\--

 

“Told you so,” said Woohyun in the exact same voice as he punched Myungsoo in the arm from the passenger seat of the rental car.

“Told me what?” Myungsoo pretends he forgot their conversation back in the cafe, though he doesn’t think Woohyun buys it.

Eventually, they reach the end of a country road lined with snow-covered trees to arrive at a farm where Myungsoo scheduled his photoshoot. He doesn’t have any assistants besides Woohyun for the day, but the conditions are just as he wanted--an entire landscape stretches out before them, covered in a thick blanket of pristine snow.

The downside is that it’s well, cold as balls out, and Myungsoo thinks that Woohyun will complain more than he actually does while Myungsoo snaps pictures of everything-- the sheep that live on the farm, the sheep dog, the barn, the trees, and maybe a few surreptitious pictures of Woohyun. But Woohyun doesn’t seem to notice, and uncharacteristically doesn’t say much other than answering briefly when Myungsoo asks him for things, so Myungsoo is a bit surprised when Woohyun suddenly calls out to him as they’re walking down a gravel path on the farm.

“Soo-yah, your laces came undone.”

“Ah, really?” Myungsoo glances down at his untied bootlaces, then starts to put away his camera so he can tie them. Before he can, Woohyun drops to one knee and ties it for him.

“Hyung, you don’t…” Myungsoo begins, but Woohyun finishes tying them quickly, though he stays on bended knee in front of Myungsoo longer than necessary.

“Will you marry me?”

Myungsoo’s heart nearly stops for a moment before he realizes it’s Woohyun they’re talking about here. As if to confirm, Woohyun grins up at him, those irritatingly cute pointy teeth on full display, and it’s so obviously cheesy Myungsoo feels the vague urge to kick him in the face.

“Yah, don’t joke about that kind of thing. It’s bad luck.” He scolds Woohyun as he slings his camera around his shoulder so he can help pull him to his feet. The path isn’t too slippery, but Woohyun stumbles a bit as he stands back up and ends up falling into Myungsoo’s arms.

“It’s romantic,” Woohyun insists, and Myungsoo wonders how much of his fall was really accidental. Not that he minds, especially when Woohyun leans up to kiss him. His nose and lips are a little cold from the chilly air, but they warm up quickly as Myungsoo returns the kiss eagerly. He doesn’t know how long he stands there in the snow holding Woohyun close, their lips pressing together again and again, each time sweeter than the last. Myungsoo breathes into Woohyun, melts into him, and eventually decides to agree that it might be a little romantic.

“I came here to take pictures, not make out with you,” he complains after a while, but Woohyun only raises an eyebrow at him.

“I think you’ve spent more time doing the latter,” he quips, like it’s not his fault or something. He glances around at the snow covered farm again, his breaths coming out in visible puffs of steam. “As pretty as it is out here, it’s too cold for me to even think… I’m happy I’m with you, though.”

“You're too corny, Namu.” Myungsoo gives him his best sulking kitty face. “I’m happy I’m with you too, though,” he adds, causing Woohyun to get flustered and start dragging him down the path, which Myungsoo thinks is pretty rich considering he’s the one who said it first.

“Let’s just get this over with so we can go to the cabin,” he says, referring to the resort cabin Myungsoo rented as promised, just for the two of them. “It’s seriously freezing out here.”

Myungsoo smirks. “That’s why I brought you,” he tells Woohyun, and he can’t resist taking a picture of the pout Woohyun makes in response.

 

\--

 

By the time Myungsoo and Woohyun arrive at the cabin, they’re both cold and tired and miserable, but the warmth and cheeriness of the cabin, getting out of their cold and snow soaked clothes, and taking a steaming hot shower improves everyone’s moods astronomically. Myungsoo does shower together with Woohyun, but they don’t do anything besides wash up and kiss a little, both of them saving their energy for later that night.

After they’ve dried off Woohyun lights the fireplace in the cozy living room, a fluffy rug and huge plush couch situated nearby, and Myungsoo flops onto the couch shortly before Woohyun joins him. He’s not wearing anything besides the bathrobe that came with the room, and Myungsoo swallows hard when he sees Woohyun’s collarbone peeking out, at the soft skin of his neck as he presses up against Myungsoo.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Woohyun sighs as he starts to mouth at Myungsoo’s neck, sucking and licking at Myungsoo’s pulse point in all the ways that he knows makes him squirm.

“I know,” Myungsoo teases, even though he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t been at the back of his mind all day, too. He had the foresight to grab some lube and stick it in his bathrobe pocket, but when he takes it out Woohyun freezes up.

“What’s wrong…?” Myungsoo puts it down immediately, reaching out to hold Woohyun’s arm in concern.

“Nothing, I just remembered have a shoot tomorrow. I don’t know how much we can do tonight,” Woohyun frowns, running his hand apologetically through Myungsoo’s hair. “I mean, as much as I was looking forward to not being able to walk tomorrow…”

Myungsoo snickers at that, then takes Woohyun’s hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “It’s okay. I can think of something.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Woohyun gives him a wry smile as Myungsoo tugs at the belt of his bathrobe, undoing it so he can run his hands greedily over Woohyun’s body. He wants to tell Woohyun he doesn’t need to fuck him to be satisfied, that he just needs to touch him and feel him and be with him, but he doesn’t know how to explain why he feels that way so he settles for just showing him. He takes his time pulling the bathrobe down off Woohyun’s shoulders, pressing a slow, burning line of kisses across his collarbones, his tongue tracing the dips and lines of his arms and shoulders. Reaching down, he runs his hand up the inside of Woohyun’s thigh, keeping his touch deliberately soft because he likes how Woohyun whines for more.

“I love your thighs,” Myungsoo tells him, unabashedly. He doesn’t know why he can ask for things like this, when it’s so difficult to talk about his feelings, but the way Woohyun looks in the firelight might have something to do with it. “I want to… can I fuck them, hyung?”

“What are you waiting for,” Woohyun groans, so Myungsoo pulls his bathrobe off and turns him over.

Myungsoo unties his own bathrobe, spreading lube over himself before sliding his slick hand between Woohyun’s thighs, then reaching around to stroke him as he starts to move. Woohyun gasps audibly when Myungsoo’s dick slides against him the first time, hot and thick and already leaking from how turned on he is by Woohyun’s thighs. He times the motion of his hand around Woohyun’s dick with his thrusts against those thick, strong thighs, and Woohyun moans into the couch cushion, pushing back against him, making such obscene noises that Myungsoo flips him over again so they’re facing each other now.

“Is it as good as you thought?” Woohyun asks cheekily, face flushed as Myungsoo ruts against him again, his fist pumping faster as they both close in on the finish.

“You…you feel so good, hyung.” Myungsoo pants, leans down to kiss Woohyun, open-mouthed, his tongue making a soft wet sound that contrasts with the crackle of the fireplace as it rolls against Woohyun’s. “So good, just for me.”

“Next time we’re here I want you to fuck me into the mattress. Into the rug, anywhere, so hard I forget my own name,” Woohyun whispers into his mouth, and Myungsoo comes at those words, his orgasm shaking out of him and spilling onto Woohyun’s thighs and stomach. Woohyun comes too, white-hot on Myungsoo’s hand, and the deep, husky moan it pulls from his throat is even more dizzying in his post-coital haze.

It’s so overwhelming that he barely even registers Woohyun kissing his cheek gently as they lie on the couch together, enjoying the afterglow and the warmth of the fireplace.

“Round two on the bed?” Woohyun asks sleepily after a while, and Myungsoo feels too tired to move or exist but still doesn’t turn him down, in the end.

 

\--

 

Early the next morning, Myungsoo enjoys an incredibly rare event-- he wakes up first. As he makes the coffee, he enjoys the quiet serenity of the morning from their cabin.

While he waits for Woohyun to wake up, he sits on the edge of their bed and thumbs through his camera previews until he gets to the pictures of Woohyun, stopping to admire the more candid shots of Woohyun all wrapped up in scarf and hat, looking out over the scenery.

“I thought you weren’t going to include any pictures of people in this one.”

Woohyun appears near his shoulder suddenly, but Myungsoo is used to it. He makes a face and puts his camera on the nightstand, pressing a playful kiss to the tip of Woohyun’s nose. “...Those are for me, Namu. Obviously.”

“How sweet of you.” Woohyun giggles and returns the gesture by kissing Myungsoo on the ear, pulling Myungsoo back down onto the bed with him, and Myungsoo doesn’t resist.

Now that they're cuddling, Myungsoo wrinkles his nose at him. “Corny again.”

“It’s too early for this.”

Instead of continuing their lighthearted bickering as usual, Woohyun lets go, rolls over and buries his face back in the pillow. Myungsoo waits until he’s dozed off again to pick his camera back up. He focuses his lens on Woohyun’s face, the way it scrunches up in the tiniest of pouts before he lets out a little snore. Myungsoo’s shutter captures it all, the tousle of his hair, the curves of his bare arm as he hugs the pillow.

He gets so absorbed in it that he gets startled when Woohyun suddenly opens his eyes again, a drowsy smile crossing his lips as he sees Myungsoo taking pictures of him.

“Just can’t get enough?” he teases, and Myungsoo blushes but doesn’t deny it.

“You look good right now.” He pauses, thinks about it. “You look good all the time, but especially now.”

Woohyun laughs sarcastically at that, but Myungsoo thinks he seems secretly happy.

“You always know the right thing to say, Soo.”

Myungsoo snorts. “Hardly, but at least I don’t jokingly ask people to marry them out of the blue.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Woohyun murmurs drowsily, “if it wasn’t a joke someday.”

His words make Myungsoo’s heart do funny things again, but it feels a little different this time. He feels… lighter, somehow. He puts down his camera again so he can slide back under the covers with Woohyun, wrap his arms around him and hold him close again. It’s kind of weird, he thinks, that when they first started dating Woohyun had been so sure they’d still be together by now. But, he had been right. Myungsoo can’t help but smile.

“I wouldn’t mind, either.”

 

 


	18. woohyun/sungjong; the missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungjong, r15, tutoring au, the missing piece
> 
> au that I meant to be sexy and funny but ended up being full of Feels. in which sungjong’s little brother gets a hot, college-age tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to update this time! hopefully i made up for it by being a super special extra long (almost 4k) 20th Woohyun Story with an extra helping of warm fuzzy feelings. not exactly r18 but still in the spirit of this collection.

Sungjong has always, always taken care of his little brother.

Ever since Sungjong can remember both his parents had full time jobs with long hours, so he hardly ever saw them even when they weren’t traveling for work. They used to have an ajumma come over and help cook and clean, but now that Sungjong is in his last year of high school he takes on most of the responsibilities, including helping Seonkyu with his homework.

Therefore, he has a reason to be offended when his parents decide to hire a college student tutor for Seonkyu once his mid-year grades come back. He doesn’t necessarily want Seonkyu to have to attend cram school as an elementary school student, but honestly, what good will hiring someone hardly older than Sungjong help with?

Sungjong fully intends to despise this “Woohyun,” especially when Seonkyu starts talking to him on Kakao before their first session and already seems to be enamored with him.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Sungjong gripes when Woohyun rings the doorbell at precisely 7 in the evening Tuesday night, expecting some skinny-looking nerd to be on the other side. Instead an extremely attractive young man who looks like he fell out of the pages of a fashion magazine gives Sungjong a brilliant smile despite Sungjong’s sour scowling.

“Hello! You must be Sungjong-sshi. I’m Nam Woohyun, Seonkyu’s new tutor.” Woohyun straightens his sweater vest before bowing slightly and holding out his hand to shake Sungjong’s, and Sungjong can’t help but notice how small and soft his hand is. He also notices how Woohyun’s speaking voice is disarmingly sweet, and how he’s shorter than Sungjong, and especially the cute snaggletooth in Woohyun’s wide grin.

“Y-yeah. You can just call me Sungjong,” Sungjong says hastily as he lets Woohyun into the house.

“I… I actually have some homework to do too, it won’t be a problem if I do it at the same table?” he asks Woohyun as he and Woohyun go to the kitchen table, where Seonkyu has already started his homework. He was already planning on doing it there to keep an eye on Woohyun and Seonkyu’s first session together, but now he might have somewhat of an ulterior motive.

“It’s Woohyun hyung!” Seonkyu’s entire face lights up when he sees Woohyun.

Sungjong is slightly horrified when he even runs over to hug Woohyun, but Woohyun actually seems happy as he hugs Seonkyu back, if not somewhat surprised. “Hey, Seonkyu. Why don’t you show me that assignment you were having trouble with?”

It’s maybe a little unfair, Sungjong thinks as he watches Woohyun help Seonkyu with his homework. Usually Seonkyu won’t admit at all that he’s struggling, and Sungjong only finds out he sometimes leaves entire pages blank when he checks Seonkyu’s homework without telling him. He tries to tell himself that his pride doesn’t matter as much as Seonkyu’s grades do, but when he’s walking Woohyun to the door he can’t help but mention it out loud.

“He really trusts you already.” Sungjong meant for it to be a neutral observation, but he can’t keep the slight edge of bitterness out of his voice. Woohyun blinks at him as he puts his coat on, then hums thoughtfully.

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you. He’s just scared of letting you down, I think,” Woohyun offers, patting Sungjong’s shoulder. “He’s a really smart kid, he'll be okay.”

“I know he is.” Sungjong huffs a little, but Woohyun only seems to find his pouting amusing. Amusing enough to give him a cute, slightly confused smile anyway, and Sungjong isn’t quite sure why.

 

\--

 

Sungjong, despite everything, finds himself looking forward to Tuesdays and Thursdays.

It’s not just because Woohyun is easy on the eyes, or just because of how much Seonkyu adores him, or even just because Woohyun helps cook and clean too, even though he doesn’t have to. It’s the way Woohyun lights up the entire house just by being there, and for the first time since Sungjong can remember their house actually feels like something close to ‘home.’

The three of them develop a routine, Woohyun arriving in time to share dinner with the two of them, then Sungjong and Woohyun wash the dishes together while Seonkyu cleans the kitchen table and gets it ready for study time. Then, Sungjong sits across from Seonkyu and Woohyun and does his own studying for college exams, stealing glances over his book and hoping he can catch a glimpse of Woohyun smiling warmly as he explains a math problem to Seonkyu. More than once or twice, his and Woohyun’s eyes meet on accident, and the knowing grin he gives Sungjong is enough wet dream material for at least the rest of the academic year.

“Seonkyu suggested it, so I asked your parents if it was okay if I came on Fridays once in awhile too since it’s almost exam season,” Woohyun mentions as Sungjong walks with him out to the porch one night after a study session. He stops in his tracks at the edge of the porch, looking at Sungjong as if to gauge his reaction, tilting his head to the side a little. “Would that... be okay with you?”

“I…” Sungjong swallows, composes himself. “Well, If Seonkyu and my parents say it’s okay, of course it is. What about your other part-time jobs?”

Woohyun shrugs. “Tutoring pays better than the department store, I’m mainly keeping it because I like getting the discount. I’ll probably quit before the holidays.”

Sungjong stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking pointedly away to avoid staring too much. “My parents are paying you enough, right? I mean, you must have a lot of expenses…”

“They are, don’t worry.” Woohyun laughs a little even though Sungjong’s concern was genuine, but Sungjong forgets to be annoyed at him when he takes a step closer to Sungjong, so close Sungjong can see his individual eyelashes.

“But... I don’t really come here just for the money, you know.”

Woohyun’s voice is low, softer than usual, and Sungjong shivers when he feels Woohyun’s arm brush against his as he leans forward ever so slightly. Sungjong holds his breath, and for that one still moment, he thinks Woohyun is about to kiss him. His eyes flutter shut and he leans in too, but just as their lips are about to brush Seonkyu opens the front door, and when Sungjong’s eyes open again Woohyun is magically at arms’ length again. He sighs.

“Hyung, have you seen my--oh, Woohyun hyung is still here?” Seonkyu looks surprised to see them both standing there, and Sungjong tries to look anywhere except Woohyun as he forces a smile for Seonkyu.

“Yeah, we were just chatting a little. Go back in, I’ll come in soon,” Sungjong reassures him, and Seonkyu gives him a little nod before retreating back inside. Once the door shuts he glances over at Woohyun, who gives him an apologetic smile.

“... Good night, Sungjongie.”

He reaches out to ruffle Sungjong’s hair, fondly. Sungjong laughs despite himself, batting away Woohyun’s hand. He watches Woohyun walk down the porch steps, grateful he didn’t have to spend too much time hiding how disappointed he was.

“Good night, hyung.”

 

 

\--

 

Late one night, not long before exam season starts, the world seems to conspire in strange ways.

Sungjong has just said goodbye to Woohyun at his car and waits for him to drive off, but nothing happens--the car doesn’t start when Woohyun turns the key. He leans over, tapping on the window, and Woohyun gets out and frowns.

“It won’t start,” Woohyun complains, looking adorably petulant as he comes back onto the sidewalk in front of Sungjong’s house.

“Well, come back inside for now,” Sungjong suggests, tugging Woohyun’s coat sleeve.

“Sorry, yeah, I’ll need to come in and wait for a cab,” Woohyun explains. “The guy is supposed to come fix my apartment’s heating tomorrow and--”

“Wait, what? The heating in your place is broken?” Sungjong cuts him off as they reach the front door, raising an eyebrow at him as he shoves Woohyun back inside where it’s warm. “Hyung, that’s crazy! It’s supposed to be literally freezing tonight. Don’t you have anywhere else you can stay?”

“Yeah, I can try calling some friends,” Woohyun shrugs, but at that moment Seonkyu runs over and latches onto him, startling both Sungjong and Woohyun.

“Whoa! Seonkyu, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Woohyun recovers quickly and hugs Seonkyu back, gently prying the small arms from around his waist eventually.

“Stay here! Please, Woohyun hyung, stay here tonight,” Seonkyu begs him. “What if you get stuck in the snow? I saw on the TV once that someone got their car stuck in the snow and they _died!_ ”

“Seonkyu, you--” Sungjong starts to scold Seonkyu, but sees the looks on his and Woohyun’s faces and falls silent. “Um… well, it depends on what Woohyun hyung wants to do, okay?”

“I mean, it’s really nice of you to say that, but I shouldn’t impose…” Woohyun looks between Seonkyu and Sungjong nervously.

“Pleaaaaase! You can read me a bedtime story!” Seonkyu persists. “Mom and Dad aren’t coming home all weekend again… and the lady on the TV said it’s going to snow soon.”

Sungjong nudges Woohyun with his shoulder. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. It really… it really wouldn’t be a bother, hyung, at least much less of a bother than calling someone else this late. And it really might be safer than going out in this weather.”

The little speech is mostly to convince Sungjong himself, but Woohyun seems slightly less nervous when Sungjong puts it that way. He nods, finally cracking a grin. “I charge extra for overnight babysitting, you know.”

“Come on, let’s put Seonkyu back to bed,” Sungjong suggests, but of course Seonkyu insists on Woohyun tucking him in. Sungjong convinces him to at least let Woohyun change into sleeping clothes first, though he thinks he feels himself blushing as he picks some flannels and a sweatshirt out of his drawer and hands them over to Woohyun.

“Sorry, they might be a little big,” he murmurs, and when he realizes Woohyun is gazing intently at him he feels his face heat up even more.

“S’okay. Thanks, Sungjongie,” Woohyun tells him as he takes the clothes, and Sungjong wonders if he’s imagining the slight strain he hears in Woohyun’s voice.

After a while, Sungjong sneaks down the hallway under the pretense of checking in on them, but he ends up hanging out by the door listening in on their conversation instead-- it doesn’t sound like Woohyun is reading Seonkyu a story, they’re just talking.

“... Mom and Dad didn’t have time to buy me new clothes, so I had to wear hyung’s old ones,” Seonkyu says, sounding dejected. “They don’t fit me good, and the other kids made fun of me…”

“Did they hurt you? Like, hit you or anything?” Woohyun asks gently. Through the crack in the door, Sungjong sees him sitting on the side of Seonkyu’s bed, a book open on his lap but currently abandoned.

“... No,” Seonkyu replies, eventually. “Sometimes... I’m scared they will, though.”

Sungjong sits down on the floor as quietly as he can, burying his face in his hands. How could he not have known that Seonkyu was being bullied? At least they didn’t hurt him, but what if...

He doesn’t even realize the subject has changed until he overhears his own name.

“Woohyunnie hyung, do you like Jjongie hyung?”

Sungjong feels like his veins have suddenly turned to ice. In the other room, Woohyun only laughs. “Of course I like him. Why wouldn’t I?”

“No, I mean like, do you _like_ him the way a boyfriend and girlfriend like each other? Like on the TV dramas?”

There’s a long silence, as long as an eternity to Sungjong, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest before Woohyun finally answers. “It’s... a secret.”

“Is it a secret because you like him?” Seonkyu persists, and Sungjong’s terror is quickly being overwhelmed by sheer embarrassment.

“Hmm… what do you think, Seonkyu?” Woohyun’s voice is teasing, and Sungjong can’t take this anymore. He gets up and creeps back over to his room as quietly as he can, only daring to exhale once he’s in the safety of his own bed.

“Stupid Woohyun hyung.” He hugs his giant teddy bear for comfort, but somehow that only makes him feel worse. More like stupid Sungjong for eavesdropping when he shouldn’t have, but otherwise, how would he have ever known that Seonkyu was being bullied? What was he going to tell their parents?

The mattress creaks as someone sits down on the bed, and though his thoughts come to a grinding halt Sungjong stays laying on his side with his back towards Woohyun. “How’s Seonkyu?”

“He’s asleep,” Woohyun’s voice is reassuring, and Sungjong knows Woohyun knows he heard everything. “How about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sungjong mutters. “I’m not the one being picked on.”

“He’s going to be okay. I convinced him to tell his art teacher, he seems to trust her. He just needs encouraging,” Woohyun tries to comfort him, but Sungjong only sighs.

“...Thanks, hyung.”

“For what?"

“For helping Seonkyu so much. I… I tried to do everything myself, but I guess it wasn’t enough,” Sungjong admits. “I didn’t even… I didn’t know he was getting bullied…”

Woohyun shakes his head. His hand brushes gently against Sungjong’s shoulder, causing Sungjong’s heart to skip a beat. “You did your best, Sungjongie. No one can do everything by themselves, even you.”

“Even me?” Sungjong laughs a little at that, glad that Woohyun can’t see him starting to blush. “You make it sound like I’m so great.”

“You are great. You’re amazing,” Woohyun insists, and now Sungjong’s cheeks have gone from faintly warm to feeling like they’re on fire. “Seonkyu… he knows how hard it was for you without your parents, but you never once complained or took it out on him. You’re really strong, Jjongie.”

Sungjong feels like crying, like screaming, but he can’t. Somehow, all the years of holding everything back have made him dead inside, even when he actually wants to cry. He lets go of his stuffed bear and sits up, his  hands reaching for Woohyun instead. His fingers clench the back of Woohyun’s sweatshirt--his sweatshirt, on Woohyun’s body, before he can stop himself. He feels himself shake.

“Hyung… hyung, I…”

Woohyun slides his arms gently around Sungjong, so gently that Sungjong shakes even harder at his touch. He sucks in a breath when Woohyun presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, his heart pounding at the softness of Woohyun’s lips against his skin.

“Sungjong-ah.” Woohyun whispers his name, holds Sungjong’s head against his shoulder, and Sungjong realizes that he’s crying. “It’s okay, I’m here now.”

“Stupid hyung, you’re the one who’s crying,” Sungjong whispers back, then he moves his head and kisses Woohyun square on the mouth.

It’s slow at first, and hesitant, Sungjong not sure if he’s doing anything right, but then Woohyun slips his hand behind Sungjong’s neck and returns the kiss, those lush, pillowy lips of his sliding tenderly against Sungjong’s, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. Even when they break the kiss Sungjong touches his nose to Woohyun’s, then rests his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, his breaths slowly evening out as he clings to Woohyun like a life raft.

“Hyung… Woohyun hyung,” Sungjong murmurs, after a long while of just sitting there, letting Woohyun hold him and comfort him. “I… I really wanted to kiss you that night on the porch. I really wanted to.”

“I did too.” Woohyun rubs gentle, comforting circles on Sungjong’s back. “There are… lots of other things I want to do with you, too, but… they can wait until you’re feeling better.”

“Better? Come on, hyung, I’m not sick,” Sungjong pulls back a little so he can huff at Woohyun. “What do you wanna do? Try me, I’m a fast learner.”

Woohyun shifts uncomfortably, though he keeps his arms loosely around Sungjong’s waist. “Are… are you sure you’re up to it? You don’t want to rest?”

“I want to try it if you do.” Sungjong leans in to press another kiss to the corner of Woohyun’s mouth, feeling more than a little pleased when it causes Woohyun to suck in a breath. “Just a little. Then we can sleep.”

“Mm… you twisted my arm,” Woohyun admits, and Sungjong uses the opportunity to push him down onto the bed, kissing him again with significantly less hesitation. He’s curious, but still too scared to push his tongue into Woohyun’s mouth, but when Woohyun parts his lips a little Sungjong breathes into them, finally running his tongue over his own lips before daring to lick Woohyun’s just barely, but he’s rewarded when Woohyun gives a pleased little hum and smiles into their next kiss.

They spend a long time just kissing like that, there in the low light of the bedroom, Woohyun whimpering softly as Sungjong sucks on his bottom lip gently, savoring the taste of it. And at first Woohyun is content to hold Sungjong’s face in his hands, but then they slide down towards his neck, his shoulders, until they find their way underneath the hem of his shirt, and Sungjong feels a shiver of pleasure run through him at Woohyun’s touch on his skin.

“Your hands are cold,” Sungjong teases him, rolling off of Woohyun so he can pull the blankets over the both of them. “See? Much warmer now.”

Woohyun lies on his side facing Sungjong, settling his head down on Sungjong’s pillow and gazing at him with that intense look again, and Sungjong finally realizes how much affection is in Woohyun’s eyes as he reaches over to brush his fingers against Sungjong’s cheek before resting his hand there.

“I… I was gonna wait until exams were over to confess to you, but… this works too, I think,” Woohyun admits as Sungjong’s hand comes up to cover his own. “Did you know? I really like you, Sungjongie.”

“Yeah.” Sungjong’s voice comes out in a whisper even though he doesn’t mean it. He feels like his heart might explode from how loud it’s beating, like his entire head might burst into flames from how red he feels, but at least this time Woohyun is flushed just as deeply. “I really like you too, hyung.”

Woohyun lets out a little sigh, scoots himself closer so he can press another kiss to Sungjong’s lips. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to fall asleep next to you like this, but I don’t wanna leave either…”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere. You’re too warm,” Sungjong assures him, slipping his arms around Woohyun’s waist and holding him close. He might be shorter than Sungjong, but Woohyun’s frame is broader, more masculine, and he feels reassuringly solid in Sungjong’s arms. “Turn over, I’m the big spoon tonight.”

“So bossy.” Woohyun mock complains as he rolls over, nestling his back snugly against Sungjong’s chest, and Sungjong pulls the blankets tighter around them before draping his arm around Woohyun’s waist and tangling their legs together. Sungjong presses his cheek against the back of Woohyun’s neck, and for a moment everything is perfect-- until he realizes how hard he’s getting, all while Woohyun is pressed up right against him.

“H-Hyung, uh…” Sungjong begins, trying to pull away, but Woohyun grabs his hand and keeps him there. “I need to…”

“It’s okay,” Woohyun whispers. He glances over his shoulder at Sungjong, his face red. “It’s… it’s okay if I…?”

Sungjong feels his throat go dry, but he manages to nod against Woohyun’s shoulder. “Anything.”

His breath starts to come in short gasps as Woohyun hums again, deeper this time, rubbing his ass against the tent in Sungjong’s pants. The hand that he had taken hold of earlier is guided down to where Woohyun is hard and stiff in his pants too, and Sungjong presses a kiss to the back of Woohyun’s neck as he strokes his fingers over Woohyun experimentally. He notes what spots make Woohyun gasp and twitch the most, and then touches them all over again until Woohyun’s moaning so insistently that Sungjong has to put his other hand in Woohyun’s mouth so he’ll suck on his fingers instead of waking Seonkyu up.

“You’re so hot it’s not fair,” Sungjong murmurs against Woohyun’s neck as Woohyun grinds against him more frantically, both of them getting closer and closer. “I’ve--I’ve thought that ever since day one, but... hyung, I… it’s not just that anymore, I--”

“I know,” Woohyun pants back, taking his mouth off Sungjong’s fingers momentarily. “I’ve-- always felt the same. I've thought that... that you're beautiful, Sungjongie, ever since the beginning...”

Sungjong muffles his groans into Woohyun’s shoulder as he comes, harder than he ever has in his life, and Woohyun bites down on his fingers as he comes too, not too hard but just enough for Sungjong to feel a slight sting. When it’s finally over they lie there for a few moments, still pressed up against each other, but now the covers feel a little too warm.

Instead of trying to process everything that just happened, Sungjong throws the covers off and gets out of bed to fetch new pants and underwear for him and Woohyun to change into, and when he comes back to the bed Woohyun looks up at him with worry.

“Sorry, Sungjongie. Are your fingers okay…?”

“Yeah, they’re fine.” Sungjong nods and slips into the second pair of pants before getting back in bed with Woohyun, who wriggles around cutely as he shuffles into his replacement pair too.

“I’m still sorry… about everything. I shouldn’t have rushed you,” Woohyun says as Sungjong pulls the covers over them again, cuddling close to Woohyun as their fingers interlace. “You’re really mature for a high schooler, but you’re still only eighteen.”

“I wanted to. I’m glad it was with you,” Sungjong reassures him. Woohyun doesn’t necessarily need to know how long Sungjong’s been thinking about (well, fantasizing about) Woohyun like this, but he does need to know that Sungjong definitely wanted everything they did together. That Sungjong couldn't even admit he was lonely, before Woohyun came along. “I… I meant everything I said, too. I want you, hyung, so you don’t have to worry so much about me.”

“Still, I have a right to be worried. You deserve someone looking out for you as much as Seonkyu does.” Woohyun insists. “I meant everything, too. I want to take good care of you, Sungjong-ah.”

“We’ll take good care of each other. Just like we have been,” Sungjong suggests. “Deal?”

“Mm…” Woohyun leans his head against Sungjong’s, his eyes fluttering shut. He looks content, and sleepy, and it makes Sungjong feel sleepy too. They snuggle closer together, and the last thing Sungjong hears before he falls asleep is Woohyun murmuring close to his ear.

“Yeah, deal.”


	19. woohyun/dongwoo; the way i see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongwoo/woohyun, nc17, dance instructor au, the way i see it (the way i see you)
> 
> short sappy birthday fic for namu with double the woo #Happy26thNamuDay

The first couple months of the year aren’t usually a busy season for Woohyun and Dongwoo at the studio, but ever since their group decided to try out for spring competitions it feels like they’ve barely had any time to themselves at all. It’s to the point where Woohyun practically forgets it’s his birthday until his daytime students surprise him with a birthday cake during their break (even though most of it ends up on the floor after an impromptu cake fight).

He’s lying on the cool wood floor of the practice room later that night, head resting on his gym bag as he replies to birthday messages and waits for Dongwoo to finish changing so they can lock up and head home. As soon as Dongwoo emerges from the break room Woohyun can tell he’s hiding something though, more because it’s always pretty obvious from Dongwoo’s expression than the fact that they’ve been together for so long.

“I thought we were going to do presents at home,” Woohyun raises an eyebrow as Dongwoo bounces over to him with his hands behind his back, his huge mouth split in an equally huge smile.

“I just couldn’t wait,” Dongwoo says sheepishly as he extends a small box to Woohyun. Woohyun sits up with a grin and pulls Dongwoo down to sit with him while he opens it, revealing a pretty silver band that’s slightly more decorative than the gold ones they exchanged when they got engaged last year.

“It’s beautiful,” Woohyun says truthfully, though he is confused as to why Dongwoo got him another ring when he’s very satisfied with their choice of engagement ring. “Wasn’t it expensive, though? You didn’t have to get me another one…”

“I just wanted to,” Dongwoo says with a shrug, and Woohyun can’t help but smile as they lean in to kiss each other, chaste and sweet. “I love your hands, Woohyunnie.”

“ _Your_ hands are sexy. Mine are weird and stubby,” Woohyun disagrees, though he slips the ring on his pinky finger anyway. It doesn’t look _bad_ , but he’s not sure it looks good on him either, or at least not as good as it would look on Dongwoo. “You’re the only person who can get me to wear stuff like this, Jang Dongwoo.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then, because I’m right.” Dongwoo laughs and pulls Woohyun close to kiss him again, slower this time. Woohyun wraps his arms around Dongwoo’s neck and deepens the kiss, trying to show Dongwoo how much he appreciates him through the gesture, how much it means to him that Dongwoo is always there to support him.

Soon enough, Dongwoo starts to run his hands needily over Woohyun’s body as they kiss, pulling Woohyun down on top of him as he leans them back down onto Woohyun’s bag. Woohyun can’t stop himself from moaning softly when Dongwoo presses his hand to the small of his back possessively, then reaches down to squeeze his ass.

“You think my hands are sexy?” Dongwoo’s voice is low as he moves to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of Woohyun’s neck instead.

“I think all of you is sexy.” Woohyun feels a shiver of anticipation as Dongwoo’s hands run up his shirt instead, teasing him, and he can’t take it anymore. “Dongwoo, let’s hurry and go home, I…”

“I want you here,” Dongwoo insists, finally taking his mouth of Woohyun’s neck so he can turn around and rummage around for the lube and condoms he knows are in Woohyun’s bag. “Just once right now, and then we can go home and take our time. Good idea?”

“Best idea.” Woohyun nods, his heart already beating faster as Dongwoo lays out a towel and starts unscrewing the lube. He yanks down his sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs before crawling onto the towel, wiggling his ass in the air a little as he waits impatiently for Dongwoo’s slender fingers to enter him.

“Face the mirror,” Dongwoo instructs him gently, and when Woohyun reverses himself to face the wall-size mirror of the practice room he sees himself, already flushed with arousal, his loose t-shirt hanging down and exposing his neck and collarbones. Dongwoo is kneeling behind him, his tank top stripped off and tossed to the side as he coats his fingers with a liberal amount of lube.

“You’re so gorgeous, Woohyun-ah.” Dongwoo’s voice praising him turns Woohyun on as much as the sight of Dongwoo shirtless does, and he’s glad Dongwoo knows to start pumping him over with his hand at the same time he starts to open him up with the other. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Me too,” Woohyun admits breathlessly, even though he wants to point out that Dongwoo is almost always thinking about having sex, mostly he just wants Dongwoo inside of him already. And despite his eagerness, Dongwoo usually does take his time with Woohyun at this point, making sure it feels good as he works him slowly and deliberately, pushing against his prostate and teasing his rim. But since they’re in a hurry to get home, he goes as fast as he can without hurting Woohyun, his slender, clever fingers sliding in and out. Even at this pace, it still feels so good that Woohyun has to struggle to keep his eyes open so he can look at the mirror, watching how Dongwoo’s face starts to slacken with pleasure just from seeing his fingers disappear inside Woohyun.

“You look so good right now,” Dongwoo breathes as he takes his fingers out and slides into Woohyun in one smooth motion, Woohyun whimpering and clenching around him as he moves down to his elbows and knees, pushing back against Dongwoo as much as he can as Dongwoo starts to move inside of him. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are, just for me.”

Woohyun shuts his eyes and lets out an incomprehensible whine in return; Dongwoo’s hand is pumping him fast and hard in time with his thrusts, his fist squeezing around the head of his cock as it leaks precome, but it’s somehow still not enough. Dongwoo seems to realize this and moves his hand to Woohyun’s mouth instead, letting Woohyun suck on it greedily, licking his own precome as Dongwoo slides two, then three fingers into his mouth at once.

“You’re so good, baby. You’re so perfect.” Dongwoo slows his pace as he presses his body flush against Woohyun’s back, murmuring in Woohyun’s ear. “Don’t close your eyes, I want you to see this.”

Woohyun slowly pries open his eyes, the image of himself sucking on Dongwoo’s fingers coming into focus as soon as he does. He can see Dongwoo pressed against him, his cock buried deep inside Woohyun, his eyes peeking over Woohyun’s shoulder and gazing at the mirror too as he stares at Woohyun’s red lips sucking obscenely on his fingers.

“Dongwoo,” Woohyun gasps as soon as Dongwoo removes his hand, moving it back to hold Woohyun’s hip steady as he strokes him with his other hand. They’re both getting closer now, but even that doesn’t shake Dongwoo’s focus as he starts to thrust again at the same time. “Dongwoo, I…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, but Dongwoo knows what he wants to say, and he feels Dongwoo’s pillowy lips smiling against the nape of his neck.

“I love you. I’m so happy I have you,” Dongwoo says before he presses a tender kiss to the same place, pushing into Woohyun one last time before he comes, staying deep inside him so Woohyun can feel him filling up the thin condom.

“I love you too… I’m happy too,” Woohyun breathes as he tightens around Dongwoo again, squeezing the last drops out of him, imagining what it’ll be like when they’re home and Dongwoo’s come will be inside him instead, on his abs, on his face...

Before he knows it Woohyun gasps and shudders around Dongwoo in the midst of his fantasizing, coming apart as he spills onto Dongwoo’s hand, leaking out between his fingers and dripping down onto the towel. He feels his knees giving out as Dongwoo pulls out of him, but then Dongwoo wraps his arm around him to stop him from falling, then gently lowers them both down so they’re curled up in each other’s embrace, panting and spent.

Most of the time it’s Woohyun who makes sure they both clean up before they get too sticky, but this time Dongwoo sits up and digs out the pack of wipes. Woohyun feels like he might actually cry when he catches how Dongwoo looks at him as he cleans them both up efficiently but carefully, when he feels his unwavering love and support bleeding into everyday moments like this.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, causing Dongwoo to glance up in surprise. “Not just for today, just… everything. All the time.”

And even though Dongwoo usually doesn’t think about what he says, he hums a little and doesn’t respond right away, leaning over to rub his nose against Woohyun’s instead. When he pulls back, his face is covered in the big, bright smile that Woohyun loves best.

“Thank you for being born, Nam Woohyun,” he says, and even though cake and presents and more sex are waiting for him at home, Woohyun already knows what the best gift of all is.

 


	20. woohyun/hoya; my everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/woohyun, nc17, friends with benefits au, my everything
> 
> part 3 of [friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319/chapters/8959483) with [benefits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990319/chapters/10870583) wooya; in which they are finally dating and howon wants to make up for lost time. because really, it’s always been woohyun. (insert bumkey crooning here)

It’s been two months since their first date.

There are lots of nice things about being Woohyun’s sort of official boyfriend. Despite both of them still being fairly busy with work and dance team, they trade keys to each other’s apartments, hanging out and spending the night at each other’s places outside of practice and having sex. He likes that they talk more often, kiss more often without it having to mean anything special. But they haven’t really taken much time for themselves since the first couple of dates, and Howon figures that an anniversary, despite the tenuous officiality of it all, is enough of an excuse to start making up for lost time.

They’ve always been good friends, good enough where frequent yet friendly competitions and later even more frequent sex didn’t seem to tarnish their dynamic. In retrospect, Howon thinks they actually became closer because of all of that. But it still seems kind of strange that he’s taking off from work early to buy flowers for Woohyun, make dinner for him, and basically do everything necessary to surprise him with the stereotypical perfect romantic evening.

Feelings aside, Howon definitely needs everything to be perfect, but he’s unfortunately hindered by the fact that he has to buy multiple red rose bouquets and therefore buy them from different flower shops, meaning not all of them end up exactly the same kind of red. He places some in the entryway of Woohyun’s apartment along with the anniversary card he bought and uses the rest of them to decorate the bedroom, noting with displeasure that the petals range from deep scarlet to a much brighter red. Then he wonders about the placement of the flowers, whether or not there’s too much on one side of the room or not. After that, he goes back and forth with himself over the arrangement of the candles until it’s time for him to start cooking.

Making a traditional dinner goes about as badly as he figured it might without Woohyun around, whenever they make meals together Howon usually assists Woohyun while he does the main part of the cooking. But he knows Woohyun will be tired after work today, so he does his best, calling his mother when he needs advice on how to make the side dishes Woohyun likes best, and keeping the takeout number on standby in case he really screws up.

“I’m home.”

Woohyun calls out tiredly from the entryway as Howon is setting the table, and he quickly takes off his apron to greet him. Woohyun is standing in front of the entryway table when Howon approaches, smiling in bemusement at the card and flowers.

“It’s our anniversary? I thought it’d been two months last week,” Woohyun says, an adorable surprised look on his face as he slips his arms around Howon’s waist.

“Last week was the anniversary of the day I asked you on a date, not the day we went on our first one,” Howon corrects him, returning Woohyun’s embrace and kissing him on the nose to welcome him home. “I-I’ve never done anything like this before, but I wanted to do it for us.”

“That’s so romantic of you. I had no idea what was going on until I opened the card,” Woohyun admits, but he seems happy as the two of them go towards the kitchen holding hands. “You even made dinner? Did you even go to work today?”

“I left early,” Howon informs him, shuffling around modestly as he pulls out their chairs. “I don’t think it turned out that great, but it should be edible.”

“Well, I’m starving.” Woohyun helps himself to a large portion of rice, meat and all the side dishes anyway, not even bothering to take off his tie before sitting down to eat. “And you made all my favorites, too.”

“I-It was nothing.” Howon only finds himself getting more and more embarrassed the more appreciative Woohyun is, even if he’s happy that Woohyun seems to like everything so far. Once they’re done eating, Howon cleans up Woohyun’s empty plates for him, and this time Woohyun stares at him in confusion.

“You don’t have to clean up, too. You spent a long time cooking and cleaning,” Woohyun points out, and Howon only shakes his head.

“You’re tired and got home late, and I left work early,” he argues. He feels his ears get hot before he adds, “Besides, I- well, I was thinking I wanted to do everything I could for you today.”

“Howon...” Woohyun stands up from the table and follows him over to the sink, wrapping his arms around him from behind and leaning his head on Howon’s shoulder.

“You really didn’t have to. But I’m happy,” he murmurs, before planting a soft kiss to the back of Howon’s neck. “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

The words are said lightly, but they strike a chord in Howon, and he realizes that he’s been craving that very acknowledgement from Woohyun all along. He puts the dishes down and turns around in Woohyun’s arms, and when they kiss it’s chaste yet still holding the promise of something more.

“You feel sort of tense,” Howon observes as he runs his hands over Woohyun’s back. “And given that I’m the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, how about a massage?”

“You really are too good to be true.” Woohyun grins widely, sighing with happiness as Howon leads him from the kitchen to the bedroom door. They pause as Howon undoes Woohyun’s tie for him, though Woohyun makes it quite difficult when he keeps leaning forward to feather more kisses to Howon’s cheeks. Once it’s off, Woohyun tugs Howon over to the bed, and thankfully the decoration arrangements that Howon had fretted over so much are of little concern to either of them as Howon gently pushes him down onto the duvet.

It’s easy for him to unbutton Woohyun’s shirt with his tie gone, though he goes deliberately slow as he does. He moves even slower as he slips the shirt off Woohyun’s shoulders, tossing it to the side. The rest of his clothes soon follow, Howon's touch ghosting briefly over Woohyun’s exposed skin before he takes his hand away entirely.

At this point Woohyun would usually call out to Howon, or maybe ask what he has in mind, but instead he only watches intently as Howon squeezes and rubs some scented lotion over his hands. It’s as if he’s already surrendered himself, moving completely obediently as Howon turns him so he’s lying on his stomach, and the thought causes an ache somewhere deep in Howon’s chest. Howon strips off his own shirt before resting on his knees over Woohyun’s legs, leaning down to kiss Woohyun’s shoulder blade before finally moving his hands back.

He starts rubbing slow, deliberate circles on the tight muscles of Woohyun’s shoulders, his thumbs searching for any knots in his upper back and kneading them out as gently as he can. Woohyun’s head is turned to the side, resting on his forearms as he hugs one of the pillows, and he lets out a soft groan when the heel of Howon’s hand hits a sore spot.

“Does it feel good?” Howon asks, because he wants to hear Woohyun tell him.

“God, Howon. You’re amazing.” The pitch of Woohyun’s voice is even lower than usual, and it’s so erotic that it sends a shiver of anticipation down Howon’s spine. He slides his hands slowly from Woohyun’s shoulders down to his lower back. This time, he rubs in circles starting from Woohyun’s spine going out towards his sides, gentle but firm, then presses harder against the small of Woohyun’s back.

“Your back is really sexy, even when it’s all tense,” Howon mentions as he runs his hands up and down Woohyun’s lower back, glad that Woohyun’s eyes are closed and he can’t see how red his ears are right now. “I love touching it, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.” Woohyun’s lips turn up in a sleepy smile, and he finally cracks his eyes open again as Howon’s hands explore farther down. Howon returns the smile as he squeezes the curve of Woohyun’s ass, playfully at first, but then his touch turns possessive and now it’s Woohyun’s turn to blush.

“Come here, you.” Woohyun rolls over, reaching out to pull Howon into his arms, and Howon notices he’s already half-hard as he leans down to kiss him again. He closes his eyes, parting his lips automatically in response to Woohyun, running his hands over Woohyun’s back again to make sure’s he’s relieved all the built-up tension there. When he finally pulls back, his eyes open to the sight of Woohyun gazing up at him with so much affection that it makes his breath catch for a moment. He caresses the side of Woohyun’s face as he gazes back at him quietly, tracing his cheekbone, his jawline with his hand as he tries to find the words he wants to say. Even after all this time, he doesn’t quite know how to tell Woohyun how much he wants to give him, how he wants to give him everything he can.

“No one’s ever done this much for me,” Woohyun says after a while, reaching up to run his fingers through Howon’s hair. He’s always done that, ever since the beginning, but now Howon finally knows what he means by it. “No wonder I fell for you so long ago.”

“I want to do more. More than this,” Howon replies, the ache in his chest sharpening when Woohyun admits that he’s felt the same way all along too. “Even when it was just a game, I’ve always wanted this.”

“We can still play games sometimes. We can do anything,” Woohyun sighs happily as he brings Howon into another kiss, pulling him in closer. “You’re mine now, right?”

“I’m yours.” Howon smiles into the kiss, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Woohyun’s erection when it rubs against his thigh.

He starts out slow, even slower than before as he pumps his fist over Woohyun, making him fall apart little by little. Woohyun’s body, already softened from the massage, goes completely pliant under his touch, and he whimpers quietly into Howon’s mouth as Howon’s strokes grow more deliberate. Before Woohyun gets too close he takes his hand off without warning, sliding down to rest between Woohyun’s legs instead.

“Howon, you don’t…” Woohyun begins, but falls silent when Howon looks up at him with all the determination he can muster.

Everything, Howon thinks to himself as he kisses the inside of Woohyun’s thigh. I want to give you everything. I’m going to give you everything.

His hands caress the creases of Woohyun’s hips, and he pauses again to rub his nose against the smooth skin of Woohyun’s stomach before finally, finally moving his lips back to Woohyun’s neglected erection.

Woohyun breathes in sharply as Howon’s mouth closes around him, his hands finding their way back to Howon’s head. He doesn’t pull, only gently curling his fingers in his hair, and Howon can feel Woohyun’s entire body tensing like a bowstring as he bobs his head up and down his shaft. The sensation makes Howon’s own arousal hard to ignore, so he quickly gives himself a few quick jerks as Woohyun starts to leak in his mouth. He’s close, so close, and Howon licks up every drop of precome before hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. When Woohyun finally comes apart it's with a low, strangled moan, and Howon barely notices his own orgasm as he keeps his mouth loosely around the head. Woohyun thrusts shallowly into him as he comes, and Howon swallows down everything he can, his free hand holding Woohyun’s thighs as the aftershocks shake through him.

“Howon.” Woohyun calls out to him breathlessly as Howon licks his lips, swallowing down the last of it. “Howon-ah, come back here.”

“I’m here, baby.” Howon obliges, crawls back up to cuddle with him. Woohyun automatically buries his face in the crook of Howon’s shoulder, rubbing his nose affectionately, gratefully against Howon’s neck.

“You’re so amazing,” Woohyun murmurs sleepily, his breath evening out as they lay there holding each other. “I can’t wait till our next anniversary.”

“I could do this every day if you want,” Howon says solemnly, causing Woohyun to burst into laughter and slap his arm. “What?! I really could!”

“I know you could. I know you would,” Woohyun tells him, still giggling a little as he snuggles closer to Howon. He tucks his head underneath Howon’s chin, his voice soft and thick with sleep as he adds, “Thank you.”

Howon wants to tell Woohyun he’s the one who should be thanking him, for loving him, for waiting for him, for seeing through the awkwardness and the jokes and whatever else they were before this. But like Woohyun said, they’re together now. They have time for whatever they want, and he can’t help but smile at the thought.

  
“You’re welcome.”


	21. woohyun/sungyeol; stardust, shine on you (redux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/sungyeol; r18; guardian angel au; stardust, shine on you
> 
> (rewritten) au in which woohyun is an angel and normally only sungyeol can see him, but then woohyun gets permission to officially descend to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some other chapters have also been receiving minor to moderate rewrites. happy rereading! :)

 Sungyeol knew from the time they met that their time together was limited; that didn't make it any easier to accept.

 

“Woohyunie?” His voice echoed a bit as he padded back into the bedroom after making his first cup of coffee. He paused in the doorway to admire Woohyun still curled up on his bed, his skin seeming to glow slightly even though there wasn’t much light in the room yet, his wings folded loosely against his back. He stirred at the sound of Sungyeol’s voice, peering over his shoulder with tousled hair.

“Why’re you up so early?” he asked around a yawn as Sungyeol set down his coffee mug, sitting down on the bed next to him. His hand ran idly, lightly over one of Woohyun’s pure white wings.

“Just thinking about my first day on the job,” Sungyeol reminded him as Woohyun rolled over with some difficulty, pulling him closer. “I passed the audition, remember?”

“Of course I do. I was watching,” Woohyun replied, smiling proudly.

“Well, isn’t that _your_ job?” Sungyeol smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. Woohyun’s lips were warm with sleep, and Sungyeol noticed again how plush and soft they were as they slid tenderly against his own. All too soon, they were interrupted by the notification sound of Woohyun’s phone on the nightstand-- Sungyeol would probably never not find it hilarious that for all their powers, angels still used regular old iPhones to communicate.

“My assignment’s over soon,” Woohyun said once he read the message, and Sungyeol felt his heart drop in his chest even though he'd been warned it was coming. “I got the notice."

“What? But-- you're still here,” he protested. “Why are they pulling you now?”

Woohyun lowered his eyes. “I don’t know much more than you, only that my assignment was to make sure you were safe. They thought you might be unfairly cursed, right? So the investigation’s over. You’re good to go, Yeol.”  
  
“Who’s _they_? God?” At this point, Sungyeol didn’t even care about the curse. He couldn’t keep the frustration out of his voice, even though he knew-- they both knew--that this was inevitable. The words _not meant to be_ floated up in Sungyeol's mind, but he forced them back angrily. “And that’s it? Now you just have to… to go?”

“I… I’m sorry.” Woohyun looked as lost and helpless as Sungyeol felt, the good mood from Sungyeol’s audition news replaced with a heavy air of despair. “I’ll do whatever I can to come back, but you know I…”

“I know, you’re not in control.” Sungyeol shook his head, lifting himself off the bed despite Woohyun reaching for him. “It’s okay, I was the stupid one for-- for starting this. It’s not your fault.”

“Sungyeol-ah…” Woohyun’s voice was full of hurt, and he looked pained beyond words. Sungyeol’s first instinct was to draw into himself and away from Woohyun, to protect himself from getting any more hurt by the fact that he loved someone who’s not even human. But the reason he fell in love with him in the first place is _because_ Woohyun was more genuinely human than anyone else Sungyeol had ever known. He laid back down on the bed next to Woohyun and pulled him into his arms, wings and all, silent tears rolling down his face despite his determination not to cry.

“Please don’t cry,” Woohyun whispered, leaning up to kiss Sungyeol’s tears away. But his voice was so shaky that Sungyeol didn’t doubt that he was crying just as much, if not more. “I’ll come back. I’d do anything to come back to you, so please...”

Sungyeol tried to respond, but words wouldn’t come. He thought back on the day they met, when an angel named Woohyun appeared in front of him and Sungyeol had to learn to believe that there such things existed in this world. How was he supposed to go back to the way things were before?

There was no answer from inside his head, so he buried his head in Woohyun’s chest and cried until unconsciousness took him.

 

\--

 

Over the next while, Sungyeol comes to realize that all of it was his own fault.

He was the one who was dumb enough to go see the fortune teller and believe her when she said that he was cursed, and he was the one who tried to summon protection against the curse, and he was the idiot who ended up falling for the angel that appeared in his bedroom when the summoning “spell” actually worked.

It was his fault that he felt miserable and empty inside when he woke up and Woohyun wasn’t there anymore, wasn’t anywhere in the world really. It was his fault that he’d never thought about how lonely it must have been for Woohyun, stuck there in the human world where no one but Sungyeol could see him. But for whatever reason Woohyun cared about Sungyeol (Sungyeol couldn’t bring himself to use the words _loved me back_ ), so Sungyeol did the only thing he could-- he waited.

He didn’t physically stay and wait for him at home or anything, but Sungyeol still felt like he was always waiting for Woohyun. He went to work, he smiled when they told him to smile, posed how they wanted him to pose, but wherever he went he would look for a familiar, snaggletoothed smile in the crowd, or imagine seeing his wavy dark hair out of the corner of his eye.

 _I’ll wait as long as it takes_ , Sungyeol often thought to himself. It was one of the few times he was glad he was so unbearably stubborn.

 

\--

 

“I don’t know, Woohyun-ah…”

Sungyeol glanced into the bedroom, at the paperwork he’d filled out for his upcoming audition, then back at the bathroom mirror. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t really see it-- couldn’t see all the things that the scout had told him were his charm points (except for his height, anyway).

“What don’t you know?” Woohyun asked around a yawn. He’d been reading a book on Sungyeol’s bed, but he looked up from it when Sungyeol started griping.

“I don’t know if I’m really-- I don’t know if I’m good enough for this.” Sungyeol shook his head. “Not because of the curse, I just mean… all of this.” He gestured to his unruly hair, his too-skinny arms and legs.

“Sungyeol.” Woohyun put down his book and stood up, going over to where Sungyeol was still staring in the mirror. “You know you don’t have to change anything, right?”

Sungyeol shook his head again, and Woohyun sighed, this time moving between Sungyeol and the mirror.

“You’re beautiful, Sungyeol-ah.” Woohyun’s voice, so often joking or playful, was dead serious as he reached up and took Sungyeol’s face in both his hands, smiling that soft smile that made Sungyeol’s chest ache. “You just need to have confidence.”

_You’re the one who’s beautiful._

He didn’t say it out loud, but at long last, Sungyeol realized that he’d thought so all along. Woohyun’s eyes were shining, and his lips were red and kissable, so Sungyeol didn’t think before he asked:

“Can I kiss you?”

In response, Woohyun pulled him down and kissed him so deeply that Sungyeol forgot everything else for a long, long while.

That had been only a few months ago. Sungyeol opened his eyes from the dream recollection, and didn’t know if he regretted waking or sleeping more.

 

\--

 

Then, like a long nightmare, it ended suddenly as it began.

A text notification lit up Sungyeol’s phone earlier in the morning; he was awake again anyway for no reason in particular, not having a shoot scheduled that day. After drinking his first cup of coffee he decides to check it anyway, despite fully expecting it to be a spam message.

[Unknown Sender]: _Is this Lee Sungyeol??_

Sungyeol was suddenly glad he set down his coffee mug in order to read the text, because he would have dropped it if he did. Hands shaking, he managed to text back.

_Yes, who’s asking?_

_It’s Woohyun… I’m back finally. different phone tho ㅠㅠ_

Sungyeol doesn’t think he’s ever typed back faster in his life, even though his palms have started sweating.

_Where are you?? I’m going there right now._

Woohyun texted back the address of a hospital and room number in response, and Sungyeol dashed out of his apartment and flagged down a taxi as soon as possible, begging the driver to go as quickly as he can. The driver thought that something happened to his family and obliged, and Sungyeol would’ve felt bad about not correcting him but when he opened the door of the hospital exam room Woohyun was there. Woohyun, his Woohyun, was sitting on the bed alone and staring calmly out the window. Sungyeol barely registered that Woohyun’s wings were gone until Woohyun stood up, his expression reflecting the same sense of joy and apprehension that Sungyeol felt overwhelmed by.

“I-It’s standard, you know… having to undergo a full physical--” was the first thing Woohyun starts to say, but he doesn’t get to say much else as Sungyeol strode across the room and pulled him into his arms. Even when he realized that Woohyun is very much real, he could scarcely believe it.

“Are you back? For reals?” There were many things Sungyeol wanted to ask, but that question popped out first. “I mean… you aren’t going anywhere again, right?”

Woohyun had frozen up a bit in Sungyeol’s arms, but then he gradually relaxed and returned the embrace, his small hands seeming large and warm as they pressed against Sungyeol’s back.

“Yeah, I’m back.” His voice was the same as always-- low and soothing, reminding Sungyeol that his feet were solidly on the ground, and the sound of it made Sungyeol want to cry all over again.

“Your wings are gone.” The next thing Sungyeol blurted out was a statement, but still a question. He didn’t let go of Woohyun, but he felt Woohyun shift in his arms, his head coming to rest on the left side of Sungyeol’s chest, over his heart.

“I’m not an angel anymore?” Woohyun’s tone became slightly shakier, and he sounded embarrassed. “It took a while for them to make all the arrangements, but, I uh, got an ID and everything. My official legal name is Nam Woohyun.”

“Nam Woohyun.” Sungyeol pulled back finally, reaching up to brush away the tears forming in Woohyun’s eyes already. He wanted to tell Woohyun it’s a cute name, or beautiful, like Woohyun himself… but instead, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Woohyun’s lips. It felt like the very first time, and in retrospect, Sungyeol thought, it sort of was. Their first real kiss, knowing that Woohyun could stay by his side.

“I was waiting for you, Woohyun-ah,” he said before he got too self-conscious again. Woohyun stared up at him speechlessly, his eyes wide and no less filled with starlight as they were when he still had wings. “I… I love you, okay? So don’t go anywhere anymore.”

Woohyun didn’t cry again, but as he opened his mouth to speak his his lips quivered with so much emotion that it was difficult for Sungyeol not to kiss him again and interrupt what he’s trying to say.

“I gave up my wings because I love you too,” he said finally, barely louder than a whisper. “So I won’t ever leave you again-- if you're sure that’s what you want, I mean.”

“Of course it is, pabo.”

Sungyeol found that his voice was scratchy too when he answered, but he didn’t care. His hand cupped Woohyun’s face, and for a moment both of them held their breath. Then, he bent down and kissed Woohyun again, with purpose this time, parting his mouth and feeling his breath exchange with Woohyun’s. Sungyeol felt Woohyun’s body shift closer to his, and his free arm slipped around Woohyun’s waist as he took Woohyun’s luscious lower lip between his teeth, savoring how thick and soft it was. A quiet, contented sigh slipped from the back of Woohyun’s throat as he licked into Sungyeol’s mouth, his tongue pressing and curling in, and Sungyeol met it just as eagerly.

"Should I be worried someone needs this room?” Sungyeol asked breathlessly after a while. They were in an exam room after all, and even though it was a big hospital it was a possibility.

“I asked if I could stay for a bit and wait for you since they aren’t full today. I wasn’t-- I’m not quite ready to go out there yet,” Woohyun shook his head. “Not by myself, anyway.”

Sungyeol tried to think of something comforting to say as he pulled Woohyun back into his arms, but he couldn’t think of much-- he had no idea what Woohyun must be going through, losing his powers and his immortality, going from being invisible and godlike to just another face in the crowd. But he did know that he was going to be there for Woohyun, no matter what.

“I’m here,” he said finally, hoping it sounded less awkward than it did in his head. “I’ll do anything you need me to.”

“Just stay with me, and don't leave my side. That’s all I need,” Woohyun shook his head and answered honestly. His arms were folded around Sungyeol’s waist, and they shared another kiss, soft and slow.

The weight of his words weren’t lost on Sungyeol. As they kissed he thought about how much Woohyun gave up to be here, and when they parted he exhaled shakily, tightening his grip around him. More than anything, he wanted to show Woohyun that this meant the world to him.

“I won’t,” he replied, then said the words he’d been dreaming of saying for ages. “Let’s go home now, Woohyun-ah.”

 

\--

 

They ended up not making a straight line home; Woohyun wanted to make his first trip to the grocery store as a human, and he also wanted to make dinner for the two of them before they retired for the night. The results were unnaturally good, but that didn’t surprise Sungyeol too much-- Woohyun was a fast learner, after all, and he’d been interested in cooking well before his transformation.

“You’re really amazing, Nam Woohyun,” Sungyeol said breezily as they finished cleaning up the dishes. It felt good to call Woohyun’s name like this, and Woohyun grinned at him. It was still hard to believe that this would be their life from now on, spending every day without worrying whether or not they’d be torn apart again.

“S’only because I got to spend so much time with you before,” Woohyun replied modestly, looking away as his cheeks flushed slightly. “I… I’ll start looking for a job tomorrow. Vocal lessons, cooking, sports… there’s lots of things I want to learn about and experience still.”

“Eung, I’m sure it’ll go well if it’s you.” Sungyeol yawned and stretched, and he didn’t miss the fond, awestruck way Woohyun was looking at him as they headed to the bedroom together, as if he couldn’t believe this was real either.

Woohyun didn’t say anything else, stopping once they were in front of the bed, then he reached out and held Sungyeol’s hand in his to stop him too. It was trembling and damp with sweat, and Sungyeol put his hand on Woohyun’s forehead in concern.

“Hm? You’re not sick already, are you?” he asked, turning around, and Woohyun shook his head.

“I... “ he began, trailing off before looking up at Sungyeol. His expression was self-conscious and vulnerable, but his gaze was strangely intense. “I look… and feel different now that I’m human. So, well, I don’t know if… if you’d still...”

“Yah, Nam Woohyun.” Sungyeol cut him off there. He pulled Woohyun into another hug, burying his face in his shoulder. “Of course I still want you.”

At his words, Woohyun’s hands gripped the back of Sungyeol’s shirt. “You mean it?”

“Mm.” Sungyeol hummed, before turning his head and kissing Woohyun’s neck. “I really want you, Woohyun-ah.”

“I… I want you, too.” Woohyun flushed red all the way to his ears, and let Sungyeol lower him down onto the bed, trailing soft kisses down every new inch of exposed skin as he unbuttoned Woohyun’s shirt. Woohyun whispered for him to keep going, but he seemed tense in a way he wasn’t before. His new body was almost identical to his angel one (minus the wings obviously), but it was definitely human; Sungyeol noticed the freckles, the scars and bumps, the coarse hair where there used to only be a smooth golden glow. He remembered what Woohyun told him, before his audition, and paused at Woohyun’s stomach to glance up at him reverently.

“You’re… you’re perfect,” he said quietly, trying not to stumble over the words as he ran his hands over Woohyun’s thighs. “You’re-- you’re really hot as a human, too. I mean it.”

“Sungyeol-ah.” Woohyun gasped his name as Sungyeol unfastened his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers, but he was noticeably less tense after that. Humming with satisfaction, Sungyeol dipped his nose into the dark hair at the juncture of his thighs before sliding his lips down Woohyun’s shaft.

“I love you.” Sungyeol whispered it again before taking Woohyun in his mouth, gentle and not too deep. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Woohyun, but when he flicked his tongue across the tip it still seemed to send a whole body tremor through him.  

“I-I love you too.” Woohyun’s voice was shaking again, so Sungyeol reached up to hold his hand as he sucked him off. “Sungyeol-ah, I… I missed you so much…”

And Sungyeol missed him too, more than he could ever really express in words, so instead he took Woohyun in a little deeper, bobbed his head back and forth, licked at all the places he hoped Woohyun was still the most sensitive-- and he was, judging by the way Woohyun panted and moaned (as quietly as he could, but still plenty loud enough for Sungyeol to hear).

Soon he felt his own body respond to Woohyun, to the sounds he made, the weight of his cock and the salty taste of his precome in Sungyeol’s mouth. He reached down to pull down his boxers, but he didn’t let himself come until Woohyun had already rode out his orgasm, coming with a strained whine into Sungyeol’s mouth and down his throat. The taste was as bitter as ever, but Sungyeol swallowed anyway. Then, he cleaned up his own mess with a box of tissues from the nightstand before lying down next to Woohyun, who was still catching his breath as he leaned back on the bed.

“I… I wanted to do it for you too, you know.” Woohyun sounded somewhat disappointed as he reached up to stroke Sungyeol’s face, but he looked flushed and happy as well, so Sungyeol merely grinned fondly at him.

“You can later,” he promised, covering Woohyun’s hand with his own. “We’ve got plenty of time now, right?”

Woohyun’s hands shifted so they were grasping Sungyeol’s, and he pressed them over his heart instead.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling back just as fondly. “All the time in the world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from clazziquai project song "madly"


End file.
